Zoids Battle Saga
by Zero Input
Summary: The world of Zi has been in conflict for an unrecorded amount of time. Only now does the Tundrake Armada stand a chance against the evil Zenevas Empire. But there are horrible secrets about the wars, and even more secrets pertaining to the planet...


**A Brief History of Zi**

 _GAC-500:_ Globally III is discovered. Earth declared 70% uninhabitable. Globally III is launched. Commanded by Captain Varzo to find new planets.

 _GAC-1000:_ Globally III comes out of hyper space travel mode. Navigation turned to manual. Crew comes out of cryogenic stasis. Disaster is struck, crashing the ship to unknown planet.

 _GAC-1001:_ Varzo dies to unknown reason, speculated space disease. Lots are cast. Administrator to the space project Zenevas elected for leading. The ZAC years begin in the recorded human history of Zi.

 _ZAC-0001:_ Colonies are established. Tribal life by the earth people is maintained. A new space animal is discovered. After Zenevas space being dubbed Zi-oids. Planet christened 'Zi'.

 _ZAC-0080:_ Military designs augmented to the space beings. New technology developed to the natives, called the Zoid Clan. War breaks out between the colonies. Sadness is reign.

 _ZAC-0120:_ The wars end. A new tyrannical government is created, lead by Emperor Zenevas III takes to command. Oppression is put out onto the Zoid Clan and the humans.

 _ZAC-1000:_ Technology is advanced. After years of snatching of the Organoid (organic Zoids) cores from the Zion cities, the new Zoid is created. Zoids with Organoid Cores instead of regular ones. It is discovered much skill is need for pilot.

 _ZAC-1200:_ Many rebellions break out against the empire and make many outposts and command centers along Zi. Total war is took to the planet.

 _ZAC-1400:_ The ruler Krimson Krillious takes to command the Zenevas Empire. He is wise and with much fore-knowledge, but with susceptible to depravity. He brings forth the Devas, special leaders that pilot Zoids with Organoid Cores

 _ZAC-1500:_ Great military leader and strategist comes to area. Builds up strength and takes over all rebellion. Originally named Alexander Helic, renames himself Tundra, and founds the Tundra Armada.

 _~Zoids Battle Saga~_

 _Intro_

The planet Zi: it is home to endless strife and destruction. It also harbors the most mysterious force in the universe, the energy source called Millium. Since the arrival of humans, the concept of war has been its primary focus as they brought their technology and arts of combat to the minds of the natives of the planet, the Zoid Clan.

In the year ZAC 1500, a new age forms its silhouette in the background. As the rebellion gains more and more power, they nearly equaled the Empire Zenevas in strength, numbers, and resourcefulness. As the leader of the rebellion, Tundra came to power, would he abuse it and fall into greed, or would he give himself as a servant to the people?... As his power did grow, he steadily fell farther and farther into arrogance…

As the Zenevas Empire still burned down the peaceful Zoid Clan cities to acquire Organoid cores, the Devas increased in number. Marking to twelve Devas in all, the foundation of its leadership began to shake. Krimson Krillious nearly tilted toward insanity. The Deva, Dogan, basically replaced him, but his prowess in leading was much weaker than that of the former Emperor's.

The forgotten past of Zi was being brought back in a young mercenary, Stark, like a phantom of the graves rising up and slashing the future with its scythe. He was infused with the energy that dwells in the Millium, but his relation to the history of Zi was unknown, even to him. He continued to search it out on a long journey, heading off to find out about his own past, accompanied by his Organoid and his Zoid. He understood the language of old, which his Organoid spoke and could also communicate with Zoids. He joined with the likes of other mercenaries, Reni and Burge, each of which were on their own personal journeys…

As the future of Zi unfolded, another side watched closely in the shadows. Known discreetly as the Dark Clan, it seemed to stem from the inner bowls of the Empire, and had special intrigue to devices within the Empire. They intended to create their own dominion, as they worked on a weapon of significant power.

Zoids Battle Saga Chapter I: City Aflame

A smoldering mess: the once proud city of Bulna now lies in ruin. Fire is seen for miles amongst the burnt husks of buildings and objects simply overridden with flames. A lonely Guysack (Scorpion type Length: 10m Height: 4m Speed: 120kmph) stood on its slender legs, with its pilot looking gruesomely upon the destruction of the city. "Hm. It's a good thing we got most of the people out of here before the attack... but it's only a matter of time before they die of starvation..." said he, dismayed. An enthusiastic voice greeted this man through his communicator, "Hey, Starky! You joining the battle or what!" A Sinker (Manta Ray Type Length: 10.8m Height: 3.0m Weight: 26.6t Speed mach 0.9, 60 knots). Sped by "Starky" and his Guysack. It flew down to the Iguans and Gators, (Iguanodon and Dimetrodon Types) ruining the rest of the city. Reni, piloting Sinker, fired her upgraded gattling unit at the opposing Zenevas enemies. "Take that and that!" She yelled. The foes were wounded, but still not defeated. An Iquan fired shells from his shock cannons on his hand. They sped at Reni, and swiftly she evaded them. A Gator sneaked around to her side, and fired its gattling gun. It scratched up the Sinker, and startled, she yelped fearfully at the opposing Zoid. She then bulleted toward her target, weapons ablaze. She fired her missiles and all her rounds of ammo from her gattling guns at the target, yelling and screaming in joy as she did it. Successful, she leered down at her dismembered prey. "NO ONE sneaks up on me, pal." She said. "How's that for fighting, Starky? I rather do like the upgrades on my Zoid." As she bragged, more Zenevas Zoids converged in. Stark replied, "Reni... you just used all your ammo. Just too wasteful." An arrogant and know-it-all expression remained Reni's expression. "Not to worry Starky. I probably scared all of the others off. They're probably at their home whining—the Zoids and the pilots! Har, ha—wha?...!" She replied, noticing the approaching units. "Reni!" Called Stark, rushing in. He clawed at the enemies, slicing their metallic hides. Wires and sparks flashed and flames formed as they were torn apart. An Iguan fired its shells upon the Guysack, ripping its flimsy hide open. Retaliating, Stark fired a laser from his tail gun at it and felled it. More foes joined the fray, firing aimlessly at the city area. "Impossible! I'm outnumbered!" He exclaimed. "I'm afraid it's quite possible, hotshot!" Responded the detained Reni. "Ugh... shut it would ya..." Mumbled Stark. "What'd you say? Didn't quite hear you." Replied Reni. "There's no time for this! We're surrounded!" Said Stark. Reni heard him out, but still silently growled. Suddenly, out of the sky landed a magnitude of firepower; raining upon the foes. It swiftly ended them, leaving their carcasses burnt and destroyed. As another squad approached, another shot fired, resulting in equally total mutilation to the Zoids. "What the heck was THAT?" Question Reni. Stark remained silent. A voice, as if from the heavens answered... "Nevah fear! Burge is heyah with ol' betsy to save the day!"… but was not very heavenly sounding.

"Ol' Betsy…" Said Stark gravely.

"Keeds these days… always so ungrateful… nevah really know how they're elders really benefit society…" groaned Burge, obnoxious in his speech. "Oh you have my thanks. And... Reni's too... I'm sure." Replied Stark. "Harumph!" Grunted Reni. "Well ah'll be... why don'tcha say we headin' on back to the base, eh?" Said Burge. Reni complied, "I'm ready!" Stark refused. "I'm exploring the city a little more first. I'll be with you soon." He stated. "What business do you have in a completely ruined city, Starky?" Questioned Reni. With no response, Stark rode his Guysack off into the flames, disappearing from sight. Reni flew her Sinker onto the high peak Burge's Barigator (Crocodile type Length: 14.5m Height: 4.4m Weight: 24.3t Speed: 150kmph) was triumphantly standing. "Where does he think he's going?" Rasped Reni.

Meanwhile, Stark scoured the city for anything leftover. "HHHH. Where did they put that Organoid? I saw all of the destruction of the city. If they escaped with it, I would have noticed them. Still nothing, though." He said. He heard a faint rustling noise to the left of him. "Eh?" He wondered. He wandered over, following the sound. Arriving, he spotted another Guysack, but black! He carried a capsule upon its back, and was preoccupied in digging into the ground relentlessly, seemingly searching for something. Stark crept over, and peeked over a fallen building onto the strange Zoid. The capsule contained an Organoid! He gasped and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Remaining silent, he thought of something to do. The black Guysack completed his digging, with his labors bearing no fruit. Its pilot, a black outfitted man sat in his seat frustrated. He had a spiky haircut, his face below it pale as snow; a short cape slid down his arm, red as a rose. He got up from his digging position and prepared to take his leave. Spotting Stark's Guysack, he growled with anger. Stark gulped and nervously gasped. "And who are you?" Said the mystery man. "The question is..." Stuttered Stark. "Who are you?"

Stark realized the evident fighting, (and losing) and darted off, fleeing aimlessly. Scampering among the fiery terrain, Stark made his escape. _I gotta find a way to get that Organoid off of him._ He thought, _But how?_

The black Guysack sprinted after Stark. Faster than his Guysack, he quickly caught up and veered in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned crossly. "You're probably one of those rebel fools! I can't let you go."

Stark gulped. _So he is one with the Empire._ He thought. "You're wrong! I've got my own business here! Hand over that Organoid!"

The mystery man blinked, and hesitated to reply. "Give me it or prepare to initiate combat!" Demanded Stark, dashing at the other Guysack.

"You're quite in over your head, aren't you?" Said the other.

He leapt over to the place where his opponent stood, and clawed at it swiftly. Jumping away, the black Guysack evaded the attack and counteracted. Stark caught his attack, withdrew his pincer and thrust it at his foe. The black Guysack caught the attack as the other did; now both pincers of both Guysacks now were not useable. They forced each other back in forth, preparing to throw or to break free. "Enough!" Said the mystery man. "Guysack!"

His Zoid acknowledged his command, withdrew his tail, and slashed the four-pronged blade on it into the back of his opponent. Being the place where Stark's Guysack was shot, it severely wounding it. Struggling, the other Guysack released the black Guysack from his clutches. The black Guysack then promptly threw Stark's Guysack into a wall. "Don't you dare attempt to mess with my plans again, rebel fool! I'll take this Organoid and do what I please with it!" said the mystery man.

"Ugh..." growled Stark. "What do you intend to do with it?"

"Harumph. What's it to _you_?"

"I happen to care what happens to Organoids! They're living beings!"

"Very well, then. See if I care! By the way, my name's Lexe. Perhaps we'll meet again someday…" said the mystery man indifferently, aiming his smoke dischargers skyward.

"How can you be so arrogant?! This isn't over yet!"

"We'll see, Stark."

"W-wha—how'd you know my name?!"

The black Guysack fired its smoke discharges, filling the place with smoke. When it cleared, the Guysack was gone. "No... Come back you coward!" cried Stark scornfully. He lifted his Guysack up after staring out into the overriding flames and then piloted it pack to the mountain where Burge and Reni were; saddened by his failure and mystified about this black Guysack and his pilot.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter II:_

 _Desert Storm_

Stark's Guysack trudged across the fiery wasteland, enduring the heat. It soon arrived at the peak of the mountain in which Burge's Barigator stood. "What happened to you?" asked Reni. Stark did not reply. "Whatcha been doin' down there, boy?" questioned Burge. Stark still remained silent. "Hmm?"

"I'm going back to the command center. I expect to see you there soon."

Stark's Guysack, still limping, walked past the other Zoids and towards his destination, which is set up far across the desert. "What's his problem?" said Reni. "Ah the boy's okay, Reni. Why don't ye say we do as he said, mm?" replied Burge. Reni nodded, and flew alongside her companion, both following behind Stark's Guysack.

Guysack traveled across the barren wasteland, Elemia Desert. There, sand and mountains were as much as the eye could see. The temperatures in this place were some of the hottest of this planet. "Hmm. It looks like a sandstorm is brewing up. I'd better be prepared." Muttered Stark. He moved the Guysack's arms in front of the cockpit, bracing itself. The winds started to blow faster. The sand soon drifted on the ground. Then, the winds grew tempest and powerful, whistling as it flew by. The sand started to blow furiously; the desert storm was at hand.

Meanwhile, Reni and Burge's Zoids were not too far behind. "Looks lahk a storm is brewin'!" Burge said. Reni nodded. "Yeah! I hope Stark wasn't caught in it!" She replied. "Let's go onto that peak and we can perhaps wait for the storm to pass up, eh?"

"Raht." Burge complied blatantly.

The storm continued to rage more and more fiercely as time went on. Little Guysack stood no chance against it. "Blast! This is worse than I thought." Flustered Stark, barely able to keep his Guysack standing. The sand swept over and over again on the Zoid, nearly blowing it away every time. It stood its ground though, bravely and valiantly. However, it was not to be. The wind howled and roared, and a tremendous, frightful amount of sand rolled in. It, gargantuan to Guysack, enveloped and consumed it, ripping it apart tearing it, and burying it into the sandy ground. Now, as fast as the storm came, it faded away. Stark lay inside his Zoid overridden with sand. He dusted himself off, and attempted to lift his Guysack from its place. It shivered, cringed, and fell back down. "Blast! This was much worse than I thought." He said. Still hopeful, he tried once more to lift his Zoid; resulting once again in failure. "This is no good. I guess I'll have to wait for—" All of a sudden, the ground opened up and a giant object leapt out. Its mouth was wide and covered its entire head. It was lined with teeth. It stretched long and wide, going out many miles into the desert. This was one of the most feared beasts of planet Zi—The untamed Zoid Sand Worm!

"Strip mah skin and call me a skeleton! It's a sand Worm!" Cried Burge, surprised. "I thought those things were only in fairytales!" Replied Reni. Burge shook his head, and said, "No, 'fraid not. Those thingies are real! Ah've fought'm 6iccup!"

"We gotta save Stark!" Said Reni. Burge smiled arrogantly. "Ah know just how ta git ridda these things real fast and swift. Just you watch." He said. He aimed his enormous Heavy Beam Cannon at the beast, and blasted it. With an erupting boom, it shot blast at the enemy and as it impacted it created a massive explosion, making it tumble to the sandy ground in pain. "Huh?" Muttered Stark, with his eyes widened in confusion. "Hm. Great shot if ah do say maself." Boasted Burge. "Hmf. If I were in there I would have taken care of that thing faster than you think. Just you wait. Next time we run into one, I'm destroying it myself." Gloated Reni. Burge just smirked and didn't reply.

After the two savored their victory more, they started down the mountain to save Stark. But as the went, the Sand Worm got back up! It lunged at Stark's Guysack, picked it up with its mouth, and threw it into the mountain. It fell apart into lots of pieces and chunks of metal. The pieces then hopelessly fell to the ground and were covered by sand. Fortunately, Stark survived the blow and shoved open the cockpit. He leapt out and had a grim expression on his face. Reni called him over his comlink on Guysack... or what was left of it. Hearing the beep, he rushed over and turned it on. "Hey. Looks like I'm done for today. Care to join me?" He said into it. Reni replied, "This is no time for wisecracks! It... it... looks like we're done for..."

"Could you put Burge on? I don't feel like talking to you now." Replied Stark, in a sarcastic tone. The comlink beeped, indicating Reni closed the link.

Meanwhile, Burge prepared to fire another shot. He aimed his gun, but before he could fire the gun the Sand Worm dove at him and enveloped him with his mouth. He bit and crunched at the Zoid, until its metal hid would be severely torn. "Fir Pete's sake! I'm bein' gnawed at!" Exclaimed Burge. He struggled to break free, but to no prevail. When the Worm released him, he was too injured to fight. "B-Burge! N-no... what am I to do? I... I'm helpless! I C—" Before she could finish, the Sand Worm swiped at Reni's Sinker with his massive bulk and knocked her miles away.

All of a sudden, out of the sand leapt a Stealth Viper (Snake Type Length: 20.8 Height: 3m Weight: 23.6t Speed 180kmph), diligently diving at the monster and ramming it with its head. It then retreated to the sand and slithered away. The Worm counterattacked, by stroking at the Zoid with its head. The Stealth Viper fluidly avoided the attack, swiveled around, and fired its beam cannons at the beast. They were direct hits on its belly, and the shells exploded upon impact, which felled the beast making it yowl in pain and tumble to the ground. A loud thump could be heard from all when it hit, as it made the ground rattle. Recovered from the attack, Reni flew over to the scene. "Who the heck is that?" She said angrily but still in astonishment. "By golly! I think ah'm gonna be needin' some rest... uhh..." Said Burge, "Eh? And who might you be, young 'un?"

"It figures. Always someone to ruin my big day." Said Reni.

"Oh, I'm sorry, toots it looked like you were in trouble. Did I come at a back time?" said the pilot of the Stealth Viper, with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was clad in bronze armor all around, and wore a red scarf around his neck. "Don't come cryin' to me next time you get yourself into a situation like this."

Reni gritted her teeth angrily. "Okay smart guy! What or who gave you the right to come barging in here saving the day and not even saying your name like a polite gentleman?" She yelled. "And how could a second-rate Stealth Viper destroy a Sand Worm without a scratch on it?"

The mystery man smiled the smile of a know-it-all. "Yep. That's me, babe." He said. Reni steamed with anger. "What? What is the supposed to mean?" She asked crossly.

"Reni, quit flirting and ask him his name." said Stark, joining.

"Wh—I—h-he… y-you…"

"Eh... man you're no fun. You can tell your friends you're really ungrateful. Oh by the way the name's Vald. Ta-ta for now, toots!" Replied the Stealth Viper pilot. He then burrowed under the sand and dug away to who knows where...

Reni sat in a daze, not knowing what to make of all this. Stark, in the meantime, was elsewhere, with only his communicator being functional.

Reni flew slowly away, closer and closer to Stark, still not replying to Burge. Soon she arrived at the foot of the mountain where Stark sat bored. He noticed Reni coming, and jumped down from his Zoid's head. Reni landed her Sinker, and exited. He looked at the ruin of Stark's Zoid, and she gasped in surprise. "What happened to your Zoid? It's completely trashed!" She asked.

"Hm, I know. It may even be beyond repair. That Sand Worm sure ripped me up... What happened? Are we still in trouble?" replied Stark.

"Uh, no!... I mean yes. The Sand Worm dug back underground and could be here any second!" responded Reni. "Let's call headquarters for help."

"My satellite's dead I think."

"Yer kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Well, er, let's set camp! I'm sure well be alright."

"Well okay..."

When nightfall arrived, the three were already set up. "Haven't camped lahk this in a while. Oughtta be great." Said Burge. "The wonder of outdoors!"

Reni stared confusingly at Burge. "Don't mind him. He says useless things like that all the time." Said Stark.

"How's about we cook up some marshmallows, eh? Heh, heh, heh." Said Burge. "See what I mean?" elaborated Stark. "Ah think ah'm gonna go checkin' up on the Sandy Worm over yonder... be right back." Said Burge. Reni and Stark stared at each other bleakly for a couple moments. "...By the way, Stark, how long have you been with Burge anyway?" said Reni, breaking the silence.

"Four years."

"Well I feel sorry for you." Said Reni. Stark angered; his outlook was now more cross. "We met those four years ago on a train ride. As I recall it was—" "Strip mah teeth and call me a geezer! Look at this!" Interrupted Burge, running in. "Ah was runnin' out an ah saw one of those big Sand Worms dead on the ground. Ah think it was the one we fought!"

Reni gulped. Stark raised his brow and stared at Reni, as if he were asking a question. Before Reni said anything, a loud voice jolted down from the heavens, "Hey down there! Are you all right? This is General Zephyr of the Tundra Armada! We are sending a rescue team down!"

"Thank goodness." Said Burge, rejoicing. "Phew..." Sighed Reni. Stark remained Silent. A giant Salamander (Pterosaur Type Length: 24.1m Height: 17.1m Weight: 100t Speed: Mach 2) landed upon the ground. It had a Double Sworder (Beetle Type) and a Pteras (Pterosaur Type) land with it. The gorgeous pilot Zephyr of the Salamander jumped down took her helmet off and asked the trio, "So, you guys ready to go home?"

Zoids Battle Saga Chapter III

 _The Black Guysack_

The night had past in Elemia Desert, and the sun had once again risen. Its fiery essence heated the area intensely; it scorched the land and those who inhabited it.

Over the horizon, over the sun's blurry illusions came a patrol of Gustavs (Insect Type Length: 14.76m Height: 9.36m Weight: 68t Speed: 135kmph) each with a trailer in tow. "Woo! The heat is really gnawing at me! What's a girl gotta do?" Said Reni. "Don't worry, Ma'am. The Gustavs have arrived." Replied Zephyr. "Oh!" Said Reni. The Gustavs spread out and checked the wounded Zoids. Zephyr heard a beeping noise from her pocket, and took out a comlink. "Yes? What is it?" She asked in a stern tone.

"Commander BZZT Zephyr, these Zoids are extremely ravaged. What is your BZZT command?" Asked a Gustav Pilot.

"Round'm up and them out, men. Then return them to base and repair them. Understood?" Replied Zephyr.

"Understood, ma'am. Limbug over and out."

"Are they repairable?" Asked Stark.

"Quite." Said Zephyr, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Just when am I gonna be able to go inside a comfy air conditioned Gustav?" Said Reni.

"Real soon, Ma'am. Real soon." Replied Zephyr. Reni groaned and wiped her forehead. The Gustavs collected the destroyed Zoids and put them on the trailers. Workers scampered about, assisting the Gustavs studying papers on the Zoids and how to repair them.

It was sunset when the Gustavs were set. "We're ready ma'am. Any further orders?" Asked a worker.

"No. Return to base as previously ordered."

"Yes ma'am!"

Stark and the others each hopped inside Gustavs, and were soon driven out into the beautiful sunset horizon...

Work was bustling at the rebel base. Workers ran about, platforms surrounded Zoids as they were prepared and readied. A door opened and the Gustavs ambled in. They unloaded their trailers carrying the damaged Zoids to be repaired by the maintenance crew. The pilots opened the cockpits and each hopped out, followed by the Stark and the others. "Limbug reporting in. We have arrived safely, over." Said a pilot.

"Good! Report to the BZZT maintenance bay at once." Replied Zephyr over the communicator. Limbug and his partner quickly got back to their Zoids and hustled away. "Ah'd betta get to mah room and freshin' up." Said Burge. He left Reni and Stark, and Reni turned to Stark. "Yeah we'd b—Your chest! It's bleeding!" She exclaimed, shocked.

Stark looked down. "Oh, yeah. It doesn't look so... uhh..." Stark replied sounding faint and woozy. He then promptly fell to the ground. "Stark! You've fainted! I—I'd better get you back to your room." Said Reni. She picked up Stark and rushed him back to his room.

An hour later, Stark awoke and found himself in his bed. "Eh...?" He said drowsily. Reni walked in, holding a platter with hot soup upon it. "Reni...? What're you doin' here?"

"Oh shush up and have this soup, my friend. I saved your life and you better believe it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not. By the way, you may have not noticed but your Zoid is quite damaged. You know it fell apart? It'll take weeks to repair. Mine is in great shape." Bragged Reni.

"Yeah, well it'll take double the time to reload all the ammo you wasted." Said Stark slyly.

"Why, you!"

The two stared at each other bleakly for a couple of minutes, with their useless argument currently in a standstill. Finally, Reni came up with something to say, "Stark, don't you... care at all... about your Zoid...?"

"Nope."

"How could you be so heartless?"

A loud growl could be heard from the end of Stark's room. Out of the corner, came a light green figure with glowing crimson eyes. A long tail on his rear and short stubby arms on the front of the body: it was an Organoid! "Uziel?" Said Stark. The Organoid replied with moan. It walked over to Stark and smiled delightfully. "Uziel!" Said Stark happily. [The Organoids talk in their own language, not decipherable to humans. But strangely enough, Stark had the amazing ability to understand Organoids. In this Zoids story I will translate the ancient language of the Organoids for your convenience. When an Organoid is talking, it instead of its sentences beginning with quotes they will begin with .] Welcome home, Stark. I trust the mission was without incident? Said Uziel. Stark saddened. "No. They still got away with the Organoid..." He said scornfully.

"Am I invisible or what? Is your... little friend... trying to bark me away or something?" Asked Reni. Stark looked to Uziel. She is quite welcome. Replied Uziel.

"He wants you to leave. I suggest you do." Warned Stark. Reni looked at Stark angrily. "Ugh! And some people call me ungrateful..." She mumbled, walking out the door. Oh, Stark... You seem to be getting more and more anti-social every day. What am I to do with you? Said Uziel. Stark said nothing, just looked to the floor regretfully. Am I the only one that can get through to you? Continued Uziel.

"Hm. I'd better urk!" Struggled Stark, trying to get up. "Uhh... Looks like I'm more wounded than I thought..."

Stark looked down at his chest. "Wha...? Bandages?" He said in a confused tone. Yes, Reni was very generous, Stark. I'm surprised you brushed her away as you did. Replied Uziel. Stark hesitated to reply. You had better lay down.

Stark complied reluctantly. He lay down on his bed and closed his to go off to sleep. Meanwhile, I'll raid the pantry while he's not looking! Growled Uziel to himself happily. He hopped joyfully over to a cabinet and peeked inside. "Hey I heard that." Said Stark. Uziel howled and jumped revoltingly away from the pantry. I wasn't doing anything here, really.

Stark blinked. "Oh really? Gonna take all the food again in the pantry? I'm not surprised. Why don't you... go talk to my Zoid or something I want to be alone." He said. Uziel complied sadly and started to the door. Stark, are you okay? Something seems to be troubled you.

Stark shook his head in reply. "No, nothing. Why would you think that, Uziel?"

No reason. May your sleep be a peaceful one, my friend. Replied the Organoid, running out the door. He proceeded down the hall the door led to, and down the stairs; bumping into Reni along the way. "Hey, whoa! Watch where you're going, you stupid thing...! Ugh, out of my way." She requested in a flustered tone. Uziel moaned and howled, warning Reni not to go into Stark's room, but to no avail. He pulled on her leg and tugged to get her away. "Hey, what are you doing!" She asked, being pulled down the stairs.

 _What has it all led me to, what? The Organoids... the cities... they're all getting wiped away before I can do anything. The Rebellion doesn't care... they only want to buy fancy weapons and beef up their Zoids... HHHH... It's hopeless._ Thought Stark sadly.

"Where are you taking me? Did Stark tell you to do this? Let me GO!" Complained Reni. Uziel continued their stroll through the base, with him scampering around aimlessly. He finally stopped, falling to the ground after bumping into someone. "Phew! What was that about?" Said Reni. "Hmm?"

She noticed Burge standing there, whom knocked Uziel down. "Huh? Whatcha doin' hea Reni? And th' Organoid?" He said. Reni looked at him angrily and back to Uziel. "Stark's stupid pet dragged me here! He ought to teach it some manners." She replied. "AND that jerk pushed me out when I was only trying to help! What's with this guy anyway?"

Burge looked at Reni, this time distressed. "Ahh don't worry 'bout it, Reni! These're tough times for Stark 'ol boy. Don't worry yer little head." He said. Uziel sat dazed on the ground, as running into Burge was like running into a brick wall. He slowly got up, smiled and looked at Reni. "GAA! Don't you dare touch me!" She said, bracing herself disgustedly. The Organoid then winked at her and swiftly ran off. "Man what's with that thing?"

 _This is_ _ **my**_ _battle. No one but me will decide the Organoids' fate. I will bring them to justice... Salle..._ Thought Stark, drifting off to sleep.

"Ah've been wit Stark fer awhile now, missy. But I still cain't figure out that Organoid a his." Said Burge.

Reni stared at him confused. "How does he communicate with it, anyway?" She asked.

"Ah don't know, Reni."

A city was engulfed in flame. It scorched across it, burning down miles of civilization. People screamed and ran in a panicky nature from the users of these flames, who which endlessly overriding it with fire. A man held a woman in his arms, beside himself. A tear dropped down from his eye. The woman mumbled some words into his ear, "Zoto deares... troto." An indecipherable language. He stood after the woman's death; he faced the flames. He was ready to die. A frightful Zoid turned around amidst the flame. It was twisted and black, it had stubby legs and sharp pincers protruding from its arms. It looked at him, as if angered: the man shivered and looked away fearfully and awestruck. "AHH!" Stark shrieked, emerging from his bed. "A... a nightmare... the... the black Guysack... but... how?"

Meanwhile, beyond the desert of Elemia, on the rocky continent of Europa, an Imperial base was stationed. The black Guysack trudges along the snowy mountain terrain and approached the base. It proceeded inside the base, walking past watchtowers and machinery of all sorts. It stopped when it reached the hanger, and the pilot leapt from his opened cockpit. An approaching Imperial guard greeted him, "Welcome back, Lexe. General Autumost has awaited your return. Success?"

Lexe nodded. "Yes. I have captured the Organoid as planned."

"Good. Please come this way."

The guard led the dark man to the headquarters of Autumost: one of the most powerful Generals of the Empire. He escorted him to the uppermost level of the structure and into the General's vast room. Antiques of all sorts could be spotted from corner to corner, and in the middle of all of this there stood a long table, used often for briefings. Autumost stood at the end of all of these belongings. He stood firm, his arms on his back; he wore a red shirt and white gloves, long blue pants and a muscular look to him. He had no hair atop his head, and he has black sunglasses on his head. He was black (or just really tanned) and a grim expression on his face when he turned to his ally. "You are a good soldier of mine, Lexe. I trust you did a thorough and efficient job today?" He asked.

"Yes sir... I have captured the Organoid as planned."

"Good! Good! Now I will replace the outdated Zoid core of my Zoid and finally update it with and Organoid one! No longer will I suffer from being overlooked by the Empire!"

Autumost walked over to Lexe and put his hand on his shoulder, and outstretched his other arm upwards. "Now I will finally get the glory I deserve and become a Deva! And with my 'Gorilla Warfare' I will be unstoppable. Imagine the possibilities!" He said joyfully.

Interrupting Autumost's glee with a bothered tone, Lexe continued, "But I'm afraid there's a problem."

Autumost looked at him confusingly. "What is it?"

"The Rebels have already upgraded their Garantulus units into Guysacks. Moreover, according to our spy satellites, the Gojulas units are already operational. It appears we have more bad news then we have good." Lexe explained, distressed.

"Not to worry. Not you nor I or Kasults have to worry about this, my friend. After all, we're not Devas, right?" Replied Autumost slyly.

"Harumph. Of course." Retorted Lexe, "I'll be leaving now, if my presence is no longer needed."

Upon nodding to Lexe's request, he promptly left the room and out into the hall. He ventured inside a darkened room, with many shadows creeping about and little lIght shining in. He closed the door behind him as he went in, and was greeted by a very twisted and strange man. He dressed like Lexe, just darker and more mysterious. He was shrouded in darkness, with a cape flowing down his back and long hair down his neck. His face, like Lexe's, was pale as the moon, his eyes even more paralyzing. "Hmf. It seems this Autumost is going to become a Deva. How disgusting; his arrogance will be his downfall." Said Lexe.

The dark man glared at his ally slyly. "Oh really? I'm looking forward to his enlightenment. And you?"

"Perhaps... the upcoming battle will be most entertaining wouldn't you say," Started Lexe, "...Kasults?"

Zoids Battle Saga Chapter IV Gojulas AlMighty

As Stark emerged from his recurring nightmare, other activities were at hand. At the west entrance to the base, a trio of Gojulas marched out. They were armed with huge cannons, mounted on either side of them. They came to a standstill, and were then simply standing there: tall and mighty in appearance (Gojulas Dinosaur Type: Length: 26m Height: 21m Weight: 230t Speed: 75kmph). "Behold, Zephyr! The almighty Gojulas! It stands as one of the tallest Zoids around and will be the key to winning this war." Said Admiral Tundra enthusiastically, watching his prized Zoid.

"Yes sir, it sparkles with brilliance." Replied Zephyr, in a bored tone. Another man walked into the control room in which they stood: his name being Marcus. He stood next to Tundra and Zephyr, and looked at the Zoids in the field. "Amazing, sir. How's it possible to hold such a burden on its back and not topple over?" He asked intently.

Zephyr stared at Marcus bleakly. "That's the glory of Gojulas. He's an elegant Zoid with strength and endurance like no other. He will be the main attacker on the battle field." Said Tundra arrogantly.

Tundra then communicated silently to the Gojulas pilots, and they were activated. Their eyes shined brilliantly and ferociously: they're roar was frightful and loud. Over the horizon, a stampede of Zoids of all sorts emerged: Guysacks, Godos, Cannon Tortoises, and Command Wolves all appeared. They all got into battle positions, and aimed their guns at the Gojulases.

"W-what are they doing?" Asked Zephyr surprised.

"They're aiming their guns at the Gojulases!" Exclaimed Marcus.

"Fire!" Ordered Tundra. All of the Zoids fired their weapons, with the Gojulases not retaliating. The shots exploded intensely upon impact, seemingly wounding the Gojulases terribly. After every shot fired, the smoke cleared and the Gojulas trio was unharmed! Hardly a scratch could be spotted on them; and they let out more roars as they fired their bore machine guns mounted on their chests. After successfully scattering the Zoids, they aimed their massive cannons and fired. A loud eruption could be heard as they fired them. They exploded, and the forces were so mighty, it required them to activate thrusters on their guns so they do not get blown away. The shots then thoroughly ripped the Zoids apart as if rag dolls, afterwards all of them were laying in waste before the triumphant Gojulases.

"I don't believe my eyes!" Cried Marcus.

"A stunning performance indeed." Said Zephyr, keeping her jaw from opening.

"Well that's your first accurate observation." Said Tundra, smirking.

Stark walked into the room and went to the place the Admiral stood. He said in a disappointed tone, "A Zoid like that is useless."

The three stared at him as if he had six heads. In a revolted way they left the bridge and to their quarters. "He can't maneuver with those huge guns on him. He's slow, a large target and cannot defend well against flying units such as Reddra. I'd be more surprised with a Disbison's skills than a Gojulas, sir." Continued Stark. Tundra stared at him disgusted, and waited for him to continue. "I think you should, with all due respect, find a better Zoid."

Tundra widened his eyes and looked angrily at Stark. "Who are you to come barging in here, insulting military Zoids? HMM?" He demanded. "Well what are you waiting for?! Get out!"

Stark complied, and started down the hall. He turned, and said to the Admiral once more, "Just a suggestion, Admiral. I think everyone should have an opinion on this. Especially since it's the new primary military Zoid..."

"...Except for you, mercenary. You'll get your money for rescuing the Organoids and you'll leave. Understood?" Replied Tundra. Stark nodded in response and walked away. He came to the door, where he met Uziel. Is it true, Stark? Do you really just want to rescue my brethren for money?

Stark smiled at his I warmly, also shocked for what he has said. "Of course not, Uziel. How could you say that? It's my destiny..." He replied. Uziel smiled and retreated to Stark's room. Stark lowered his head. _It still doesn't mean I'll fulfill it..._ He thought depressingly. He raised his head and then went down a hall. He went into an elevator leading to the lower bowls of the base where he had his room. After going through the hanger, he went up the stairs and into the hall, which lead to his room.

Meanwhile, in the bridge, Reni and Burge watched the Gojulases return to the hanger entrance they previously exited. "Wah would Stark say someim' like that?" Said Burge confused.

"Dunno... but he may be right." Replied Reni. Burge nodded.

Aside from Burge and Reni's debates, Tundra rushed to the hanger bay the Gojulases resided in. He hustled down a different hall than the one Stark went through, and to an identical elevator. It rushed him hastily down to his destination; and when he reached the hanger bay, gigantic Zoids lie before him. A gargantuan Ulrasauros (Ultrasaurus: Ultrasaurus Type Length: 50m Height: 27.5m Weight: 507t Speed: 50kph 47 Knots) the three Gojulases that had previously entered stood tall with their massive guns still attached. But there was one Gojulas, standing isolated from the others lacking all of the weaponry. The admiral walked over to this titanic machine, and gazed at it bravely. _Ogre..._ _I will get you out of the Empire's hands... I promise._ He thought. He then closed his eyelids and shook his clenched fist worryingly. _But I need some scum to get you back._ Without further ponder, the admiral departed from the different Gojulas and returned to the bridge.

In the far reaches of Europa in the snowy valleys and mountains Autumost resided. He sat in his quaint chair staring out the window watching the snow slowly fall from the heavens. His elbows on his hips and his hands folded. A smirk curled up at the end of his smug face and he chuckled a bit. He then rose from his seat and hustled excitedly down the room and to the hallway. He hastily shuffled across the blue carpet and to the hanger where his Zoid had long been kept.

Down in the dusty hanger bay, a ragtag army of Zoids lie in wait. Among them are several Iron Kongs (Iron Kong Gorilla Type Length: 11.5m Height: 17.7m Weight: 187t Speed: i50kmph) standing high and mighty to the other Zoids. Their faces are fearsome; their bodies are bulky and powerful. They are the counterparts to the mighty Gojulas and a rival only to them. They the most potent war machine of the Zenevas army. Now they are to be reawakened. There is one Iron Kong that stands out, which has different colors: as it is red and black rather then black and red. It has a hanger all to itself, which is the one only with workers in them. The hum of machinery was widely heard in the vast hanger bay, and the work of machinery was equally widely seen in the place. Platforms and maintenance contraptions of all sorts were all fixed on the one Zoid, thoroughly polishing, cleaning, and fixing the Iron Kong, readying him for battle. One of the platforms held Autumost, standing proud above his Zoid. "The repairs are almost finished, sir. The Organoid Core is contained and concentrated. All is in readiness." Stated a worker, staring in a trance at a paper. He looked at his commander with his brow raised. He waited for a reply. Autumost cleared his throat simply responded, "Proceed."

Easily complying, the worker landed the platform and promptly did as he was told.

In the shadows lurked Kasults and Lexe lurked. They watched intently what was happening. "Gah! I'm bored. I'm sick of loafing around in this dirt ball." Said Lexe exasperated. Kasults sneered. He slyly looked at Lexe and replied, "Have patience, my friend. All will become clear. Observe! The fool's Iron Kong is being granted the Organoid core, which enlarges his power beyond imagination. Whatever should bore you I don't know, but be aware the time of reckoning is nigh!"

On the coast of Daras Ocean, nestled across the calm waves and dangerously close to the Imperial base lay a small rebel outpost. It was in smoldering ruin, all that was to be seen was fire and smoke columns and a clear path of destruction. It was as torn as the city destroyed last, without a spec of life to glimmer. A squad of rebel troops occupied it, scavenging for supplied lost to the terrible attack that took place.

A large shuttle soon was hovering above ground, its thrusters furiously ablaze. The hum of its thrusters slowly calmed as it landed its slender legs upon the ground. Opening a hatch, five rebel troops decent from it, followed by the gorgeous General Sylph; there was a sly look in her eyes, a calmness she maintained which was nearly impossible to break. She walked slowly across the fiery wasteland, sorrowfully observing the path of destruction the Empire thoroughly paved in the outpost. She looked to her left, and then to her right when she came to a standing point. She glimpsed to the corner of her eye ever so swiftly and with a disgusted outlook she turned back. She motioned for her soldiers, who quickly responded. The marched over to an enormous burnt husk of a Zoid, whose name was Bigasauru, dinosaur type. A long neck extended from its burdened back, holding a flattened head at the end, with its nose whammed into the ground. It's exterior, so mighty to look upon; it was horrifying to imagine what kind of creature could beat this beast. And yet, reality was faced. Bigasauru is an antique compared to the new Zoids. A soldier gazed upon this Zoid, and gave it saddened look. He pulled out a reader from a bag strapped on his back and looked at it with a dull expression on his face. "Hmmm. Bigasauru... dinosaur type. Sheez! The damage done to interior and exterior is extreme! It's hard to believe..." said the soldier, pausing after his statement. After the brief hesitation, he continued, "It's the last of its kind."

The soldier then tucked the reader away once more and looked to Sylph. "...This is the third outpost..."

"General?"

"Get Tundra on the comlink. I want to speak with him at once." Replied Sylph. "Something's big going on here... and we need his help."

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter V:_

 _The Fire_

The busy Rebel base in Elemia kept up the relentless work the workers inside endlessly were assigned to. They cleaned up and fixed the hurt Gojulases thoroughly and efficiently. At the end of the day, the base was still filled with the hard working repair crew, still completely unprepared for what would happen next.

As the workers still continued their toil, their arrogant admiral sat and thought. His mind was set on his success with the Gojulases and related war machines he kept in the hanger. _Those Imperial fools don't know what's coming._ He thought. _They will not overpower us this time._

As he continued to ponder, a beep loudly rang from his computer screen and he promptly swiveled his chair around to check it. He silently opened the message and a fuzzy screen popped up. Soon, a woman formed on the screen and started talking, "Admiral Tundra of the Tundra Armada, this is General Sylph of the Silven Colonists in the northern sector of Delpoi. As you know, we are along the border of the Red River. Now and then, we get patrols and light attacks from exploring Imperials. But now, we are getting more than that." Said the woman. She stalled, took a deep breath and continued in a deep, regretful voice, "They have breached our defenses with ease and started invading our territory. They have destroyed outposts and made waste of our armies and are probably advancing as we speak. We may not have much time... I... Enough... If you can help, it is much appreciated. If you cannot, we'll have to fight them ourselves with what little strength we can muster up. Be warned though, we will probably not last long. General Sylph out."

The message fizzled and the face disappeared. The Admiral sighed, dismayed, and turned back to his position. He pondered more, and moved his eyes from left to right several times. He nodded to himself bravely, rose and marched out of the computer room. He entered the hanger, and caught all of the worker's attention by blowing an ear-piercing whistle. He called out to them, saying, "Workers! Maintenance crews! The armies near the Red River are suffering! They need our help. I want all of you to your posts and prep the Zoids for battle until sunrise! If you're not done by then I will extend your discipline."

The workers moaned and groaned to this order, and one of them cried bravely, "Oh please, Admiral! We're suffering from this! We can't go any longer without food... please!"

Tundra angered and gazed frightfully upon his man. "When I say work, I mean WORK! So get going, get moving, and get your job FINISHED! You know how to do it, and you know when to do it, (which is now), SO DO IT!" He bellowed. Storming off to his room, the workers solemnly complied and got to work.

Stark watched from the corner with all but a smile on his face. His closed his eyes and departed to his room, shaking his head. What's going on out there? Questioned Uziel. Shaking his head again, Stark replied, "Aggh... I don't know... Madness."

Uziel frowned. He walked to his master slowly and put his hand on Stark's back warmly. This war looks like its going to get ugly. What will you do when you might be forced to partake in it?

Stark stalled. "I don't care about this war. And I won't be forced to partake in it."

Did I say something wrong?

Stark walked over to his closet and opened it up. He picked a shirt out of it and started slipped it on. "Maybe." He replied. Uziel squinted a tad. You're impossible. Sneered Uziel grossly. Stark smirked and rushed out of his room in a hurry. Where're you off to? Asked Uziel. Stark hastily responded, "I'm off to find the General. Maybe he has a new mission for me."

Uziel winked. Good luck! He said enthusiastically. As Stark departed, Uziel schemed, _Time to raid the pantry while he's not looking..._

Stark hustled down the clear hallway, and was promptly stopped by the thundering yell of Tundra, "Stark!"

Stark, unprepared and startled, turned to his employer and stared at him calmly. "You have your orders." Said Tundra sternly. Stark looked at him confusingly. "I want you and your team to search for ruins, and look for Organoids. And if you find Ogre, don't mess up this time!"

Stark was now even more confused than before. "Huh? Where do I look?" He asked innocently. Tundra grumbled.

"You'll think of something. I have received a desperate message from Silven Rebels. They are struggling badly and they need my help. I have no time to look for a city targeted by the Empire. Too much is at stake here."

Stark's expression was angry and stern at this time. He stopped the Admiral, and he asked in a belittled tone, "You just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

Tundra was tired of spending time with Stark. He grumbled and replied angrily, "You could say that. I just don't want a bunch of common thieves pillaging my Outpost while I'm gone. This'll give you something to do. I don't want you back until you've found something or I've arrived and I can contact you. Unless you've failed... Understood?"

Stark nodded fearfully. Tundra's expression was then ominous and frightful, as he strode down the hallway hastily. Stark, dismayed, was left in the dust and the soulless hum of the machinery. A mere "Hm." Escaped his lips as he then flew down the hall to meet his 'team mates'. Uziel leapt out of the room, with his face covered in chocolate. As gloomy as Stark, he staggered out and moaned before him poorly, This is a lot of trouble. I heard all of it. I guess I'll be coming too?

Stark replied plainly, "Yeah, looks like it. I—HEY! Uziel, what exactly is on your face?"

Uziel looked down and screamed in surprise when he looked down at his mouth. He blushed, and looked down at the ground ashamed. "Ugh... I can't take you anywhere..." moaned Stark. He hesitated for a couple of minutes in thought, and continued firmly, "Well we'd better get packing. Those guards are gonna come up here and expect us out or make us out."

Gotcha.

"Er—just how much did you eat?"

Well... just about... everything...

"And you thought I wouldn't find out?"

There wasn't much there. If you only found a crumb in the pantry it wouldn't be much different than before.

"Well if it was moldy I guess you did us a favor. Let's go."

In the docking bay, a colossal carrier was landed on a widespread landing pad: in each corner of it a flashing light. Two doors slowly opened on this object and spread apart far, and the loud voices of the workers shout out loud to each other, and could be heard from a long distance away, "Ready the Ultrasaurus!"

With this, a gigantic Ultrasaurus was craned over, hooked to seventy-two different cranes into the carrier. It was lowered, and when its feet touched the floor of the ship, a thundering rumble roared throughout the docking bay. The hatches again closed in their slow contrition, upon the cranes detaching from Ultrasaurus. They were moved to their original spot, and the carrier's thrusters exploded and sparked as it readied for take off. The landing legs it was balanced upon quickly slid back into the ship, and it grazed over the landing pad for a couple moments. The thrusters then burned brilliantly, and it blasted out into the blue skies. Other carriers followed each smaller but with an army of Zoids as their cargo. Then, a fleet of Pteraces and Double Sworders followed a Salamander out of the base accordingly. Then, a shuttle containing Tundra and his top Generals exited alongside the Rebel fleet.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the base another group of Zoids and their pilots prepare for their exodus. "Man, that Tundra. He's taken all of his Zoids out to go fight; leaving the base severely unguarded. How incompetent could someone be?" groaned Stark, standing by his Guysack and Uziel. Yes, very foolish. But of course, this base is 'secret'. It's completely hidden from the Empire. Now isn't that right? Replied Uziel sarcastically.

"Yeah, quite a secret. Maybe its best we leave I don't wanna play hero when an entire squad of Imperial troops shows up knocking on the door." Said Stark. Uziel chortled. Reni and Burge rushed over to Stark hurriedly. "What's this about, Stark? Why are those guards being so pushy—and—Why is my Sinker out here?" demanded Reni.

"Some good questions." Was the reply, "Well I'd think you'd gather that we're leaving."

"WHAT? Where?"

"That I can't tell you.

"I—But—I—"

"No buts."

Reni stared at Stark tongue-tied. "Ah'm pretty confused, too Stark. Where're we goin'?" said Burge more politely.

"Yeah! I think we've got the right to know too!" interloped Reni.

"Well, I do too, Reni. So sad, isn't it?" replied Stark, "Get into your Zoids. I'll explain later."

Reni and Burge looked at each other confused and shrugged their shoulders. They climbed up their Zoids, and each prepared to move out. Stark and Uziel then did the same accordingly.

The rebel fleet slowly clipped through the clouds, flying over miles of ocean upon leaving Elemia. Their concentration was stolen by the moment at hand, and soon they would be known worldwide for their battles with the Empire on the small island east of Delpoi. Tundra's efforts will finally pay off. He sat down in his ship with a sly smile on his face and his hands upon each other. The clouds skimmed by in his window, and the thruster's dull repeated hum was heard for hours. His top Generals besides Zephyr waited impatiently as their arrogant leader did for their moment to shine.

It was then time, when the sun set, and the dusk sky showed beautiful swirls of pink and crimson. The fleet of carriers soon landed upon the ground the engines promptly stopped blazing. The hatches opened, and people by the dozen started marching out firmly. They trudged over to the emptying out Zoids; the Ultrasaurus was hastily heaved out of his carrier set upon the earth. His crew quickly rushed up the ramps and their assigned places on the bridge; the aerial units patrolled the skies above repeatedly. Tundra watched in delight as his Gojulases tromped out of their shuttles steadily. The Ultrasaurus stood tall and mightily above all the other Zoids; his gargantuan bulk with no equal. Soon his hanger bay opened up, and inside several Kyanossas (24' scale) readied for launch along with Crosswingers, (24' scale) equally eager. They sped off, with their orders clear: "Split up and scout out the enemy. Do not engage." More small Zoids exited this fortress of a Zoid in search of their prey. It wouldn't be long.

Meanwhile, the opposite forces were on the verge of receiving another Deva. A shuttle passed through the sky mindlessly. It arrived at a grand place; a paradise at best. It landed on its appointed plat form, and a ramp extended down. A man, full of glee and excitement, walked down the ramp to be greeted by a Silver Kong (24' scale). It crawled over, and a man emerged from it and greeted his guest. "Welcome, Autumost. Please follow me." He said quietly. Leaping from his place, he landed safely upon a floating plate; small but big enough for his feet. Autumost stepped onto an identical one, and they both flew off into the heart of this place. They swiftly arrived at a hall of standing stones, each holding up a sturdy ceiling. As they ventured in, torches lit and the pillars grew larger. At the end, Autumost's Iron Kong stood triumphantly. This was the place of enlightenment. A brittle old man stood behind the mechanical ape, clasping a golden Zoid core between his hands. It shined brilliantly and beautifully; it was neatly polished and thoroughly washed. It was then swiftly swiped from the man's bony hands and into Autumost's. He smiled, obsessed, and climbed to the top of his Zoid. A hatch opened, and a rusty old Zoid core sat and pulsated attached to a series of wires. Autumost harshly yanked it from its place, breaking the wires. He looked at the little core gruesomely, and with a stroke he tossed it to the ground as if garbage. With the golden core in his hand, he no longer needed such things. He placed the other in there carefully, and the wires as if alive sprung up and wrapped around the object. He closed the hatch, leapt from his place, and stood before the two men victoriously. "It is done." Said the younger one. "Welcome, Autumost, TO THE DEVAS!" He finished with more enthusiasm in his voice. Upon that, Autumost laughed maniacally that could be heard straight through the wall. In the darker regions of this building, two more figures stood and heard this moment. "Hrmf. Looks like that fool finally became a Deva. No use rejoicing so much." Said Lexe.

The other, Kasults, glimpsed at Lexe slyly. "It is a time of much honor, praise and glory. I was there two, friend. When that moment comes for you, you will be just as pleased." He said wisely, "And when the time comes for you, the second Dark Mecha will be ready. But bide your time, friend. Being a Deva will not be an easy task."

Meanwhile, at Delpoi, the many Zoids of the rebel army scoured the land for the squad of Imperial Zoids. The large Salamander Zoid filled the sky with its mighty wings, and flew at a fast pace. "Nothing yet, Admiral. It would be a big waste if this trip was for nothing!" Its pilot said to Tundra.

"Nonsense! Those Imperial fools must be around here somewhere. Keep looking!" Replied Tundra sternly.

Complying, Zephyr dove down into the sky. She entered a mountainous area, without much technology anywhere. _You'd think Sylph would come to help us, but..._ She thought, suspicious.

"Pteras! Split up and scout!" She ordered loudly. Immediately acknowledging, the Pteras split up into three and searched. Suddenly, Zephyr heard an explosion far away. Unprepared, she turned the Salamander's head in circles, searching for where the blast originated. Just as sudden, a huge object hurtled across her cockpit. Turning around, it was clear as to what it was. A twin Salamander colored in red, landed upon the ground. "Xexyz..." She said with revolt. An evil snicker squeaked into the communicator mockingly, "Welcome, Zephyr. I can't wait to show you my new army."

"A Deva...?"

"That's right. I'm a full-fledged Deva now. And I don't intend to lose the battle. Storches! Saicurtises! Advance!"

Upon her order, Xexyz hid her wrinkly face with his hat and took off. Swarms of Storches (Storch: DATA UNKNOWN) and Saicurtises (Saicurtis Type: Beetle Length: 11.9m Height: 3.7m Weight: 17.4t Speed: 390kmph) covered the skies. They bombed the light patrol of Pteras easily and without effort. They then acknowledged their leader and went straight for the Salamander. "Ugh! I don't have to take this from you!" She yelped. Pressing a button, wide doors flung open promptly right in the side of a mountain. Out of this large cavity of space an equal amount of Pteras and Double Sworders flowingly took flight—armed with bomber units. They met the enemy as abruptly and opened fire. Standing amid the battle, Zephyr opened a comlink to her Admiral. "Admiral Tundra! I have met the enemy and I am advancing. What is your status?" She said.

"Ah, good. That cargo bay full of Pteras and Double Sworders worked out after all. Good luck." Was the reply; the message then shut off and a fuzzy screen was on the monitor. Confused, Zephyr tried to open the link again, but before she could, Xexyz interrupted. "I'm not letting you get away!"

Lunging her massive Salamander forth, she crashed down upon her opposition. Zephyr quickly retaliated and beaked the other. Getting up, Xexyz fired her many mounted mini beam cannons that rained downed on Zephyr. "AGHH!" She cried. In response, she leapt at her enemy and bashed her with Salamander's head and ended the fight.

Meanwhile, the small fry continued their quarrel with each other, which was a gruesome, aimless bloodbath. They simply tore themselves apart without mercy; it was a battle lacking all strategy and justification. Missiles fired and explosions were heard from miles. Although the Republic forces might have had the upper hand, Xexyz's forces had far more an adequate quantity. Up above, Zephyr loomed over the Zenevas forces as if a hawk stalking its prey. It dove down, weapons ablaze. Flames erupted forth from its mouth, launching in heavy gallons upon her opposition. It sank into them and burned cleanly through their metal hides, and scorched their internal circuitry, crashing them. Missiles and other weapons followed these fearsome fires, such as missiles and beams. Swooping over, Zephyr scattered her prey with her walloping Vulcan cannons that blew up mud and dirt from the ground it also hit. Finally, she fired her Duel Tactical Missiles at the opposition to finish them. Felling three Zoids, she gave time to retreat her forces and regroup. Then she, too, left the battle. More Zenevas troops followed behind promptly. "We'll find you, Zephyr. And when we do, you won't have another battle to run away." Said Xexyz to herself maliciously. She then flew off into the sunset with her forces.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter VI:_

 _Desert Ruin_

A sand dune; nothing was to be seen here except deserted wastelands of sand. This was Elemia Desert, home of the Tundra Armada. It is safe to say that not too many people other than the Armada live in this place.

A Guysack, partnered by Barigator and Sinker trudged onward in this bleak place. Its pointy, slim legs splashed into the sand as it walked. "So... so where are you taking us?" Asked Reni, worryingly. Stark grunted.

"Haven't you put two and two together yet? Nowhere; we're going nowhere." He replied with a sarcastic grin.

"WHAT?"

Burge's eyes widened as he heard Stark over his comlink. "Strip mah guns and call me unarmed! That's insane!" He exclaimed. Reni elaborated, "Surely Tundra... or somebody would tell you where to go...?"

"Nope."

"So in other words... we go home?"

"Not me. Not until I get my pay."

Reni spoke no more and continued skimming the sands, bleakly quiet. _...And the Organoids._ Thought Stark.

Meanwhile, across the ocean, on the small island on the coast of Delpoi, Zephyr is stripped of her troops and resources. "Admiral Tundra, this is Zephyr. I request you send me back up. The situation is extreme. At any moment now, Xexyz's troops will be here and we're all doomed. Please help. Zephyr out." She pleaded. But as long as the comlinks were dead, Tundra wouldn't hear. She sighed the sigh of stressfulness and sat down on the grassy ground. "General Zephyr! Any luck yet?" Asked one of her troops. Again, she sighed and replied, "No, Limbug, nothing yet. I don't understand it! If—" Suddenly, an explosion interrupted the General as two Storches swooped in. They fired the missiles mounted on their backs that brought forth a deafening blast upon impact. "Limbug! Duck!" Zephyr cried. But no matter how loud her voice was, it was not heard over the explosion. Limbug, too slow, was swiftly blown back by the blast and hurtled into a tree. Once the blitz ended and the confusion, Zephyr recovered and ordered, "AZ long range rifles ready, men! Those Storches are coming back!"

Hastily, the soldiers complied and scampered about acquiring and loading their guns. The Storches came in for another dive, and repeatedly shot their small machine guns attached to their chests. The bullets delved into the sand and splashed it about as the soldiers aimed at their targets. "They're too fast, G—AHHH!" Said one.

"Drake!" Cried Zephyr. Gritting her teeth, she loaded Drake's gun and shot the bullet, felling a Storch. She smirked, and aimed for the next. But before she could fire, a missile intercepted the Zoid and ridded it of its airborne advantage. Zephyr lowered her weapon in wonder, and watched a Stealth Viper slither in, and raise itself higher. A dozen Godoses and six Command Wolves step forth. Tundra soon arrived in a shuttle, most displeased with his General. Landing, he stepped out of it and saw to Zephyr. "General Zephyr! I've been looking all over for you. You displease me." He said casually. Zephyr did not reply. "Well? What have you to say for yourself?"

"I... I failed. Xexyz's armies were too much... I couldn't take them. And Drake is... is..." "A casualty of war! It happens, General. And you have disgraced the Tundra Armada. Be thankful you still have your ranks."

"Yes... yes sir!"

"Good. Now you'd come with me I'll see to finding whatever fighting force you may have left."

Zephyr complied, and followed him into the shuttle. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Many of my troops are on patrol. As for Marcus, he left to the central continent on a mission."

"Central continent? Are you insane?"

The Admiral leered at Zephyr ominously with an angry glare in his eye. "Oh, yes! Central Continent. That's great, sir." She corrected.

"Yes, that's what I thought you said. It was at his request, too. He equipped himself with the Twin Republic Super Cannons just for safety. He claims they'll work well on Dibison." (Dibison Type: Buffalo Length: 20.6m Height: 10.6m Weight: 230t Speed: 130kmph)

Zephyr didn't reply, just smiled warmly as if complimenting Marcus's act. So the thrusters blazed and burned unceasingly in the rear of the ship, as it blasted off.

Meanwhile, in Elemia Desert, the three mercenaries gloomily trudge onward in their lofty imprisonment, now desperately searching for food and rest. "Ah'm I' thirsty. And ah'm all outta water." Complained Burge.

"Well that's original." Snapped Reni. Stark closed his eyes grouchily and shook his head, as the others continually go on in their relentless conversation. As his twisted Zoid crawled about on the sandy dune, he realized they were getting closer to a city of some sort. He squinted, and he saw a number of Multimac Zoids gathering resources, stranding piles of boxes to different places busily. He opened his eyes, and then jolted forth into the bustling place. Aside from that, Reni continued her angered conversation to herself, conveying the message to Burge, "...And I don't need some self-centered, low down jerk breathing down my neck!"

Burge stalled. "Strip mah arms an call me a chicken! Stark's runnin' off!" He cried.

"Huh?"

So Stark hastily approached his destination away from his partners. He crawled amidst the bustling place, sprawling with the worker Zoids. "I wouldn't expect this in this desert... but..." He said hesitantly.

Awaking, Uziel leapt from his spot atop the Guysack. Stark stopped his Zoid and, too, hopped out. He looked around the place, searching for a human. Finally, he spotted a Stealth Viper resting at the northernmost section of the camp. He rushed fleetingly toward this place, soon followed by Uziel. Stark... what? He asked in a confused tone. Stark ill replied. He arrived at the spot and he searched around. "Hey! What're you doing here?" He heard from a distance. He looked up, and saw a figure leap from the Stealth Viper. Reni and Burge then joined in still seated in their Zoids. They landed promptly next to Stark and leapt out. Reni brought herself next to Stark, and stared at the figure, startled. "It's... it's you..." She said. "Oh, hey there. It's been a long time, eh?" He replied.

"Who in tarnation?" Asked Burge confusingly.

Smirking, the other leapt from his high pedestal and athletically landed upon the ground. "Name's Vald. You?"

"Friend of yours?" Asked Stark in a snappy tone. Reni grunted.

Miles from the area Stark and the others searched, a battle on Delpoi has unveiled into a fierce one. A Dibison, marching slowly along the sandy grounds, led dozens of Zoids to a Zenevas military outpost, and legions of troops and tanks. Many shielded men mounted on the side of Dibison for flank defense. "Okay, stay frosty, men. We're nearing the destination." Said Marcus, the pilot of the Dibison. One of the men spoke fearfully, "A-are we gonna have to fight a Deva, sir? I've heard s-stories about those... things..."

Marcus grimaced. "If we have to, we will. There is nothing to worry about." He replied sternly.

Soon the well-balanced ground patrol arrived at the site, fifty feet from where it stood. Anti-Zoid snipers were mounted around the rim of the reinforced wall. "Shall we knock on the door?" Asked a pilot arrogantly. Marcus raised an eyebrow at his soldier. "Don't get cocky. Stay sharp. Remember our main target is the generator. Once that's down the—" "I've had enough briefings for today! I'm outta here!" Interrupted the soldier, prancing off into the fortress. He easily dodged the incoming firepower with his Allosaurer (Allosaurer: Type Allosaurus Rest of Statistics unknown) and went in for the kill. "Right! Now it's time to try out the—UGH!" Suddenly, a shot wrenched open a smoking hole on his flank. "Ooooh..." He slumped, blacking out. Marcus groaned. "Ugh... Zero, go get him out of there." He ordered. "I'll cover you!"

With an erupting and startling rumble, Marcus' mortar cannons blasted and exploded from their cannons and exploded on impact, stunning the enemy Zoids into panic. Three Godoses rushed to the Allosaurer's aid, and plucked him from the fray. They dropped him off at the point of destination, back with Dibison. "Blast! Now they know where we are! Troops, prepare for retaliation!" He yelled. The snipers swiftly rolled into attack position and aimed. The fatigued Zoids promptly retreated. The hard AZ shells struck the rebel Zoids, soon to crack them like walnuts. "Cannon Tortoises! Return fire!" Ordered Marcus. Aiming their massive cannons, the Cannon Tortoises shot forth their Liquid-Charged Particle Cannons, which rained down onto the sniper's wall. Valiantly, the snipers still fought back. Marcus felt half relieved now, but was still ready to fight. "Zach, you ruined my battle plan. Never go marching off into the battlefield without my permission." Said Marcus, scolding the Allosaurus pilot.

"I'm sorry, sir... I—hmm..." Replied the other.

Marcus grunted and resumed his concentration on the battle at hand. "The battle's not over, men! Zeon! Zozos! Tactical diversion now!" Said Marcus. Immediately acknowledging, the Command Wolves sprung into position and tried to draw the enemy's fire. "Trowa! Teal! I need you two to burrow underground and find the generator." Ordered Marcus.

"Sir?"

"I'll try to fool them into thinking I'm trying to get in with brute force. You prove them otherwise. Move out!"

"Double jeopardize them, sir!" Replied the others, quickly complying.

Meanwhile, the Command Wolves leapt around aimlessly firing their mounted beam cannons at the enemy. At the top of the fortress, the opposition watches the fight confusingly. "What are they DOING, sir?" Asked a sniper. The commander did not reply, but watched. "This isn't like the rebels. I have a feeling they have another trick up their sleeves. But... what?"

At the top of another hill, farthest from the battlefield, two Devas peeked in on the battle. They each deviously smiled, thinking themselves the cleverest of all of the Devas. "Heh, heh. You catch that, Simon?" Asked one of them. Another climbed down from his Imperial Command Wolf, and replied, "...Yes. Loud and clear. Two Guysacks are sneaking into the base right now."

The other smiled and looked back into his binoculars. "Yep. Think they'll want it?" He asked.

"Yeah they want it bad I'll wager but they won't get it Heavy! How... suiting! Hah, ha, ha, ha!"

Sarcastic laughter echoed from that place then, and the heartfelt villains continued their devilish watching, looming over their comrades and foes.

Meanwhile, the Command Wolves were being pounded by the snipers, but more bravely joined the fight followed by Godoses. Then, astounding everyone on the field, Marcus exploded from his stand and descent down upon the rocky floor with a crash. He aimed his newly acquired Twin Republic Super Cannons at the base, casting awe upon the opposition. "Okay, now it's time to get serious!"

Elsewhere, four weary travelers discuss their travels with each other in Elemia Desert, hoping to someday escape their sandy prison. "So, it would appear you've been 26iccupped in the wilderness for quite a while, eh?" Said Vald, pouring a cup of coffee. He walked over to Reni; with the warm cup clasped in his hands. "Not a place for a cutie like you, eh? Heh, heh." He said, scratching her chin.

Reni's cheeks puffed up. "Nor a place for a second-hand flirt like you!" she retorted angrily. She then growled at the other intimately and grouchily.

"...Anyway, what are you doing out here?" Questioned Stark, propping himself against a wall. Vald hesitated. "Oh, just minding my business. That being tending to my father's Multi-Mac Zoids. They're a real hassle." He replied. "And you? I wouldn't think you'd survive with a girl like Reni."

"I manage."

"Aww, Reni ain't no pain in the neck. She just throws tantrums sometimes." Added Burge. Reni ceased her tantrum. The still of the night quieted the talk, and the four's conversation ended in a bleak silence. Finally, Reni spoke, "You must get lonely out here, Vald."

They then all turned their heads to Reni in suspicion. "Wow! That was the most polite thing I've heard out of you yet! Is this your first time?" Laughed Vald. Reni did not reply but snorted in disgust. Vald chuckled.

"Well ah'm goin' up ta bed. You kids finish up." Said Burge. Vald stared with a questioning expression on his face. "Where's Stark?" He asked. After Burge walked off to his bunk, Reni rolled her eyes. "Ugh... I hate it when he does that." She said.

Soon, as the night birthed a new day, the four awoke from their slumber and back to whatever labor awaited them. Stark walked drowsily out to a ruined wall outside of the gathering the previous night. Uziel slept there peacefully, snoring loudly. "Dozed off, eh old friend?" Asked Stark, awakening Uziel. The sleepy Organoid soon awoke from his sleep from Stark's startling voice. Eh? Oh... is the party over? Slumped Uziel.

Stark replied promptly, "It wasn't a party. And yes, it's far from over."

Uziel yawned. Ohhh... was there food?

Stark chuckled. "No. Just talk. And coffee."

Well I wouldn't have been any company there anyway so it's a good thing I dozed off.

"When would you have?"

Well if there was food I would have eaten it.

"Exactly and that's an annoyance."

Uziel jumped from his high angle and onto the ground. He then walked alongside Stark as he approached the site that Vald had his Multi-Mac Zoids working.

"Why would you be out here all alone, Vald?" Asked Reni curiously. Due to the loud and repetitive drilling, Vald failed to hear Reni's question. Reni raised her voice, and repeated. Yet, the drills increased in noise and her voice was swept away by the sounds. She then gave up and exasperatedly shuffled away. Stark arrived, hearing the loud noises and watching the relentless and robotic activities of the Multi-Macs. He stalled, walked over to Vald. Vald had his goggles down over his eyes, and was working hard. Uziel ran to find Stark and stand by his side. On and on the hum of the drill filled the workplace unceasingly. Soon, Stark backed up and sat down somewhere else.

At daybreak, Vald had taken a break from his hard digging and had his lunch. Yet as he did this, the Multi-Mac Zoids still mindlessly labored. Reni walked over to Vald, rather irritated from what happened before. "So, what is going on around here?" She asked, sitting herself down.

"I'm working." Was the reply.

Reni rolled her eyes and continued, "Well, why are you our here working everyday? And how do you survive?"

"Hmm... You're very... interrogative. You see my father built these Multi-Mac Zoids himself. He was positive there was some sort of ruin out here worth digging for. He was an archeologist."

Vald dug more into his container of food. "And the food?"

"My father left twelve years of food rations in a hyper-freezer. It won't last much longer, though."

"How...how long have you been out here?"

"...Eleven years. My father never intended for it to be this way. However, the war prevented him from making any more archeological discoveries. He—"

"So you continued his dream after he died in the war. How long do you intend to be doing what your father had planned to be doing himself? What if you're living a lie?" Interrupted Stark. Reni glared back threateningly.

"Where did you come from?" She asked contemptibly. Stark simply withdrew into the shadows without saying another word.

"What do you say to that, Vald? How are you going to let—"

"This stuff sure tastes good." Smiled Vald, canceling Reni's sentence. Reni then gave up and shuffled away hastily as Vald gulped down his food.

You shouldn't be so harsh on the man, Stark. You know your destiny. What if someone was to come along and say something like that to you? Growled Uziel, walking alongside Stark. Stark hesitated.

"You've got me tongue-tied, buddy. But you must consider that I'm living my own destiny—not someone else's. No one will change that..."

Right. But that's not the point. Vald is not living a lie. I sense something about this place... something... odd.

At the other side of the workplace, Vald dug into the crusts of the mountain ever-vigorously. His stern and zombie-like expression could not be broken as he hit his pickaxe hard against the rocky surface. _Stark might be right. What if I am living a lie? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was the case. It would be unbearable. But if there is anything here worthwhile, I'm willing to find it!_ Thought Vald. Suddenly, the axe hit something tough and hard. "Eh?" Wondered Vald, swiftly taking his goggles off. He looked closely at the substance, and noticed something copper! He continued his relentless digging, uncovering something that grew larger and larger as the dirt flew off it.

Elsewhere, as the evening sky replaced the swirling pink and violet skies and the moon of Zi rose and the twin suns set, Burge and Reni prepare for another sleep and to wake up and repeat the same routine. "Stark didn't ever tell us why Tundra would send us out here. It doesn't seem right." Said Reni.

"Well If there was an Imperial attack, ah wouldn't mahnd bein' away fo' a while, yeah? Heh, heh." Chuckled Burge.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Reni boringly.

"Ah wonder when Stark'll get back?"

"I don't care. I'm fine being away from him for a couple of minutes." Said Reni.

Burge simply smiled and stared at Reni silently. She peered back, oddly. "I wonder if Tundra will get back soon... or at all."

"Knowing him, he probably won't. He always gets ahead of himself. This time it might be fatal." Added Stark, walking into the scene.

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere like that?" Asked Reni sharply.

"Well It's better than appearing out of nowhere."

"I would prefer you to disappear." Grumbled Reni. Stark sat himself down in front of the newly started fire and Uziel hopped to his respective spot. Yards away, a loud crash echoed from where Vald was digging. His scream shot eerily across the ground, soon rallying Stark and the other's attention. "Strip mah bones and call me spineless!" Cried Burge, rushing over. Reni groaned. Stark then motioned for Uziel and his partner hurriedly pranced over. Just when I was about to get some sleep. He complained.

"Stop bellyaching. Whatever you felt might be accurate." Replied Stark.

As he arrived, he spotted Reni and Burge tending to Vald who had shifted down a narrow shaft in the crevice he dug in. Reni called out to him worryingly, "Are you okay?"

Burge looked down into the shaft. "It looks safe. Ah think he was just a little startled, that's all." He elaborated.

"I'm going down there."

With an athletic spring, Reni slid down the shaft after Vald. "Well Ah'm comin' too, then!" Said Burge, following Reni.

Stark looked a Uziel, and they nodded at each other. Then they dove in after the others. They landed safely, and beheld a majestic cave that was a sight with overwhelming proportions. "So it is here." Said Stark, helping himself up, As their mouths were wide open.

On the island west of Delpoi, the battle led by Marcus is just warming up. He aimed his colossal cannons at the fortress, and locked them. They then erupted forth and impacted down upon the snipers. They quickly rose their shields, but with no prevail. It simply crunched through them, and devastated the rim of the wall. Marcus' troops were brought to a standstill, started by fatigue and certain awe as their leader blitzed the Imperial Outpost with enormous shots continually.

Underground, the twin Guysacks shoveled through miles of dirt and gravel, reaching closer and closer to the inside of the Imperial Base. Fortunately, they didn't run into any back up defense. "Man, it gives me tingles when the General does that. But this is the loudest he's ever been. I'm glad I'm not up there, and I wouldn't even be being fired at!" Remarked Trowa.

"Stay sharp." Was the reply from Teal. She vigorously dug deeper into the ground without utter another word

Trowa scratched his head in dismay. "Man, you're a barrel of laughs, Teal." He said.

"I know." Was the next reply, Teal smiling at Trowa in sarcasm. Soon the two arrived at the place of destination, and they upwardly dug to the surface. "Okay, I need your help this time partner." Urged Teal.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Grouched Trowa.

As they reached the top, light shined through the rocks more and more. Their feet were on the ground. Up there, they met the battered Zoids from before, whom were unprepared for the Guysacks' assault. They easily froze their commands systems, and felled them. The generator was ripe for the taking. As they approached it, Teal offered, "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Accepted Trowa.

He spread the Guysack's slender arms apart, and grasped for the generator. It was a big object, which was carefully placed in the ground such that it would be hard to take out. Trowa shredded its bondage, and tore from the ground. "Ugh! This thing's heavy! I don't know how we'll stuff it down into the ground..." He said. Teal fired the mounted laser gun, scattering the rocks from the hole and making it bigger. "Okay, now maybe I do now. You go, and I'll catch up." Continued Trowa, slowly moving toward the hole.

Teal complied hesitantly, and crawled over to the hole. Just then, a powerful blast scorched the side of Guysack, hurtling it backwards. It slammed against the steel wall, and slump to the ground. "TEAL!" Screamed Trowa, "Why I oughtta..."

"Oh ho! What have we here?" Gloated the other, gazing into his viewfinder. The Guysack retaliated, clumsily dropping the generator and crashing into the enemy Red Horn (Red Horn Styracosaurus Type: Length 20.8m Height: 7.6m Weight: 94t Speed: 130kmph). But due to its high-density, the Guysack was swiftly felled. "You... you jerk!" Blurted out Trowa.

"Is that the best you can do? Oh you gonna cry now or summim'? Hah ha heh..." The Red Horn pilot belched. With a loud explosion, Marcus burst into the battle and leapt upon the opposition. He wedged missiles from the Dibison's mouth and they exploded and cranked an ugly hole in the side of Red Horn. Stepping back, Marcus added the finishing touch. With a sigh and a crack of his knuckles, he turned his titanic Zoid to his allies. They stared in awe. "So, where's the generator?" He asked politely.

"I... I think you destroyed it in your umm... entrance..." Said Teal bleakly.

"We didn't need it anyway... 30ic..." Added Trowa.

"Perhaps not. The enemy might have retrieved it by now," Started Marcus, glimpsing behind himself. Seeing a group of Zenevas Zoids sheepishly scampered off into the distance, he continued, "I guess not..."

"Either way, we failed the purpose of this mission: retrieve the generator with minimal or no damage. Moreover, too much ammo was wasted. I want my soldiers to be the best-not only for my own ambitions, but for your own sakes. "Now I want The Godos to rally up the damaged Zoids and bring'm to me. One will retrieve the generator... IF its there. I expect you to be back at noon. Go!" Ordered Marcus, marching away. "...He's grumpy..." Said Trowa.

"Yep." Replied Teal, picking here Guysack up with much precision.

Zoids Battle Sag: Chapter VII

 _The Underground Village_

While the brave rebel troops continued their assault, Stark and the others stared surprisingly at what laid in plain view. Stark didn't seem too thrilled. "Well strip mah bones an—" "DON'T YOU START!" interrupted Reni to Burge. Burge's eyes widened as Reni stormed away exasperatedly.

"This..." Awed Vald, "This..."

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

He ran forth, in sure and real glee. He looked around himself—a virtual paradise living deep beneath the planet. It was teeming with life—flowers, waterfalls, and ponds. He laughed in his happiness. Stark groaned. "Ugh... let's go, Uziel. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Well this isn't the first time you've been wrong.

"Ahh, shaddup."

Soon the five split up and explored. "...Shouldn't there be people here?" asked Reni, most curiously.

"Well umm... would you want to live down in a place like this?" replied Vald.

"... Okay, well maybe not. ... But there still should be people. I think they'd be stuck down here."

"If not, I have all the opportunity to pillage and plunder."

"Is that all you're down here for?"

"Hey, what else are great archeologists for?"

"You're not pillaging on my watch!"

With little heed, Vald pranced off in suggestion that he'd do just the opposite of Reni's advice. With this, she followed him hastily and angrily. Stark grunted, and shuffled away hastily. Uziel raised his brow in dislike, and chased after him.

Burge walked alone in the vacated, stony streets in this place, bleakly staring. He looked around, all corridors deserted. All of this flowing life with no populace; the houses were bleak and ancient looking... stony and sandy. Yet they were locked shut and seemingly sound-proof. He heard a faint chanting. With haste, he rushed to the source. With surprise, he gazed at a gathering of robed men outstretching their hands upward again and again, surrounding some sort of an alter, with crisp, green light emanating forth. He turned his back from the scene, and uttered, "Strip mah mouth an' call me silent!"

Without hesitance, he quickly dashed forth in speed to tell the others.

"You know, Vald, this place—"

"Yes? I'm waiting." Said Vald as Reni spoke. Reni blushed and let out a laugh,

"It's really beautiful." She continued, gazing at the gushing waterfall and the lush grass. Vald sighed.

"Yes... My father was definitely not working all those years for nothing... this would've more useful than a million zenny to him..."

"He... he was a great man; your father, wasn't he?"

"I never really knew him... but yes, he was a great-no extraordinary man."

"And... how much does this place mean to you, Vald?"

"I don't know, but... whatever the case," Vald relaxed back on the bench they were sitting on, "In whatever way, if I could, I would stay..." Vald looked to Reni.

"...Yes?"

"I would stay... here... and..." Sooner and sooner, the pair moved nearer and nearer to each other, but all of a sudden, "Vald! Reni! You two're niver gonna buhlieve this!" cried Burge, rushing forth. The two, separating, looked at Burge with very intimidating expressions. "Actually I don't." Said Reni, enraged.

Vald sighed. "What is it, Burge?" He asked most sadly.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry. Did I come at a bad tahme?"

Then, with annoyed faces, the two gazed up at Burge at the same time.

In a Zenevas army base not too far from the last one destroyed, two dusty Zoids were parked outside. In the contents, the pilots, very proud, marched down a shiny hall to which the floor was of it was dressed in a red carpet. These two men arrived at the ladder end of this room, gazing at a war-torn and weary general. "What are you two doing here? Aren't you Devas?" he asked angrily.

"Yes. And watch your tone, gramps." Replied the other.

"Our names are Heavy and Simon: the invincible Devas!" said the other man, most proudly.

"What do you want here?" asked the general in a hassled tone.

"We wish to seek audience with Dogon, the leader of the Devas."

Without a word, the general rolled his eyes and motioned for his soldier to press a button. Abruptly, a computer screen dropped down that was held up with metal hinges and fat, dangly wires. It made fuzzy noises, and a faint man appeared, most displeased. "...Yes? What is it?" He said, distressed.

With a sly look, Simon spoke, "Greetings, fellow Deva. I trust I'm not interrupting anything."

"Right."

"Good, then. Now, on to business. I know what those stingy rebels are planning. I intercepted a signal they were sending. I've got the plans."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"And why do you think I'd care?"

"Because! It's this important. You see, they're going to steal the generator from the military base that was just destroyed."

"JUST DESTROYED? Which one?!"

The one just west of here. Sector 7. So what do you say to that? Want to buy the plans I received?"

"I can't believe this! They've already reached sector seven! Ugh... Emperor Kryms—" the message ended.

"Hello? Dogon? Dogon? Hello? Where's my money?" complained Simon.

Meanwhile, over the Deldum Lake, a shuttle carrying rebels eclipsed the sun as it hovered over the fresh watery area. Mountains loomed over this quiet area, and peace was maintained. The shuttle landed on a gigantic platform, held up over this lake. It was merely ruins of the late Zoid Clan. The passengers disembarked, and the hatch closed. The shuttle flew off again, in a stunning blast. There they stared, the passengers, most bleakly; at this shuttle. Then, most sternly, Admiral Tundra swiveled around, and stated his orders. "Zephyr, this is most dire. Don't mess up this time. I want your remaining air units at this location now, and ready for combat. We've led a Deva here, and it won't be long until he arrives. As you attack, my stealth troopers with dive into the water, and destroy the underwater Zenevas base." He said, looking to a pair of soldiers, whom nodded their heads and dashed off.

"Right." Zephyr complied, reaching for her communicator.

Meanwhile, through the winds and the clouds, this Deva Tundra spoke of rode in a frightful Zoid. It was a Redler (Redler Type: Dragon Length: 17m Height: 6m Weight: 34t Speed: mach 3). It may not seem like much, but this special Imperial Redler was augmented with booster cannons, for both speed and attack, and the way this Deva flew his Redler could frighten even the bravest of Zoid pilots. A fleet of Storches and other Redlers followed his lead, and were in a very specific order. "Axon, err, sir, umm... where did those rebels go?" questioned a warrior.

"Silence! I don't need your foolishness!" replied Axon, in a very maddened tone.

"...Well, sir... umm..."

"No stuttering!"

"Y-yes sir.

So the fleet continued their straight flight, in search of the rebel decoys that were set.

Meanwhile, while the enemy took the bait, the trap was being very carefully set. The scuba divers leapt beneath the waves stealthily, and began their mission, while an entire fleet of Zephyr's was being recalled in. "Good. It won't be long now." Said Tundra calmly.

So then, with a thundering roar, a fleet of Raynoses (Raynos Pterodactyl Type Length: 17.3m Height: 7.3m Weight: 30t Speed: mach 3.3) Pteras and Salamanders flew in. They scraped the sky, high above amidst the clouds, and flew around in all places. On automatic, Zephyr's Salamander arrived, and she leapt in. With a wink, she blasted off into the sky to join her soldiers.

Then, the opposition arrived, equally ready for battle. They spread apart, each going to different places. "Spread up and search out." Ordered Axon, cutting through the wind in his Redler. They soon had the large brigade of rebel enemies spotted. "Surround and engage, men." He said boringly. Silently complying, the troops surrounded the enemy and with piercing shrieks screaming from their Zoids, they engaged. The others quickly rolled into combat, too. Axon perched his Zoid on a mountain side, aiming his booster cannons. With a raise of his brow, a laser ripped through the sky and burnt a smoky hole into a Pteras, shooting it down. More shots were fired, as the others advanced on the visible enemy. "Enemy firepower coming from the east! Squad one! Investigate and engage if needed." Cried Zephyr quickly.

Complying, a squad of air Zoids swiftly flew into the mist. The battle at hand was furious. Storches clashed against Pterases, and Pterases clashed the opposition in a melee of slaughter. It was even more fierce than the last. Yet the rebels seemed to be winning by means of magnitude.

Meanwhile, squad one scoured the location of the attack. Suddenly, Axon slashed through an offending Pteras with his variable laser blade and escaped unnoticed. "Did you see sommAGHGHH!" With another dashed, the Redler skimming through the last person talking.

"Zach? ZACH? AAAAHH!"

And then, in heartless brutality yet cunningly, Axon eliminated the rest of the squad and proceeded with another squad of his with a very cold expression behind his black mask he wore on his face.

"It seems we're winning men! Just keep advancing on the cornered enemy!" Ordered Zephyr, quite proudly.

But then, the next squad and Axon arrived, along with yet another squad from the north. They surrounded the enemy and attacked the surprised rebel squad. "Wha-?" Zephyr stuttered, watching her men get slaughtered. Then a chilling voice talked to the awed Reni, "Experience and treachery overrules youth and inexperience."

Then, out of the blue, Axon carved the flank of Salamander with a an ugly wound. "Egghhh..." Groaned Zephyr..

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you weren't ready for a battle like this one yet." Continued Axon, slashing up Salamander more. The neck was scarred, the arm was slashed off, and wires and the insides of Salamander were showing. The critical beatings continued on and on while the rejoicing Axon laughed through the communicator.

Meanwhile, the scuba divers evaded slow moving War Sharks (War Shark Fish Type Length: 17m Height: 4.2m Weight: 32.2t Speed: 65 Knots) and Sinkers paid close attention to their watery surrounding. The hum of the dark underwater domain was comforting, but the scuba divers had no time to stop and relax. Plus, their air was limited. Some of the enemies took part in the battle as best they could, and loud explosions could be heard from underwater. It wasn't long until the scuba divers would arrive at the underwater base. The clunky Zoids continued to swim about, shining light on the ocean floor looking for intruders. Each time the two evaded catch they were quit relieved. "Ahh... so here it is." Said one.

"Hey, keep it down! They might hear us." Said the other, "Just get the charges ready and we can leave!"

"Ahh... they're always getting mad me! The new guy!"

"Don't take it like that... It's just..." With an awe striking roar, an explosion erupted next to the two. It created a smoldering crater, with think smoke rising up. Out of the darkness, a War Shark appeared, looking menacing. "Oh so! I thought I heard something down here!" Said the pilot arrogantly.

"I... I..." Was the awestruck reply. Without anything further, another devastating blow blazed through the sand floor, uprising sand and smoke. In the confusion, the 'new guy' threw his partner the charges and uttered in a scared tone, "Do it! Blow it sky high!"

He then disappeared into a watery grave and the other set the charges hastily and escaped fleetingly. The War Shark pilot's eyes widened in surprise and wonder, as the few silent moments passed the charges exploded, bringing the base and all that was in it with it.

A large uprising of water was seen from the failed battle in the sky. Everyone's attention was turned to this, and Zephyr's beatings ceased. Axon stared on, with a defeated look, and all of his troops ceased their onslaught. Zephyr recalled here troops, and smiled at the unscathed Redler, floating there motionlessly. "Okay, men. It's time to fall back. Good job." She said. They all then swiftly moved on, without the enemy stopping them.

"...Sir...?" Asked a Redler pilot.

"I don't think you should bother him in instances like this."

Then, as the squad of rebels flew on, Tundra complimented Zephyr's work, "Good job, Zephyr! A complete success with minor casualties!"

"Yes sir. I'm honored."

Zephyr's Salamander tipped over a bit and moaned. "Here, I'll lend you a hand." Said the shuttle pilot, swooping in and grabbing the wounded Salamander with its sturdy hinges.

"Thanks." Said Zephyr. "I hope the scuba divers got out alright." She continued worryingly.

Meanwhile, in the underground city, Burge and the others crept around the corridors of the back alley, where the gathering of the robed men commenced.

"They're all gatherin' around that there table! But whut..."

"It's called the gathering of sages." Interrupted Stark, most honestly.

"Where did you come from! And what you know about this!" Cried Reni, distressed."

"The gathering of sages... What have I gotten myself into...?" Muttered Vald, "Oh And don't get bent outta shape, Reni."

Reni glared back, flustered. Vald just smiled. Reni laughed, but hid most ashamed. Stark ambled over to the eerie chanting, without fear. It seemed to have finished. The robed men stopped their chanting and repositioned their arms into either sleeve of their fluffy robes. They stepped away to enable Stark to look inside the table, shining with divine light. The very essence of life was emanating from it. He peered down into it, and a beautiful woman lay asleep, covered in green light. All of her body glowed with this light, as if she were more a spirit than a human. "You... are...?" Asked Stark, most confused. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "I am Millenia, the ground goddess. I sense much distress in you." She replied, in an enchanting tone.

This voice mesmerized Uziel, who was standing by, and Stark was virtually speechless. "What is your name?" Asked Millenia.

"It's... It's Stark." Replied Stark.

Zoids Battle Saga: Chapter VIII

 _Proto Liger_

Near Deldum Lake, the defeated and furious Axon scolded his troops, "You failures! My life is shame now! I don't even deserve to be a Deva! I can't believe you!"

The all glared quite bleakly at their commander, wordless. "GRAHHH!" He roared, turning around. He clenched a tight fist and stared at the ground angrily. He picked up a communicator, and pressed several buttons. He put it up to his head, and then accessed conference with Autumost. Pleasant music rolled in his shiny new meeting room, as he grossly feasted on his royal table. He heard his communicator, and he put it up to head in an annoyed way. "What is it?" He asked in a brisk tone. He wiped his lips with his napkin briefly.

"Autumost? The underwater base is gone. The rebels are advancing much too fast. Get down here now!"

"I'm livin' large up here... what is this Axon?"

"YES!"

"Well anyway, I've got a feast before me and—"

"THE REBELS ARE ATTACKING AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS FEED YOUR FACE?!"

"Don't worry none, my friend. I'm setting a trap for our friends the rebels. They won't know what hit'm."

Axon grumbled grouchily and hung up.

The communicator made a loud click as Autumost took it away from his head.

"Funny guy, that Axon." Laughed Autumost.

Meanwhile, in the underground caverns, the citizens busily filled the town again, before with their precious city vacated. "Strip mah arms and call me a sausage! There are people heeya." Cried Burge, most surprised.

"Well duh..." said Reni sarcastically, under her voice. Stark had propped firmly up against the stony wall of this place, and closed his eyes. He sighed most detested, and complained, "Uziel, when're we going to get out of here? There's nothing left to do."

His metallic friend ambled in, with a cross expression. How should I know? He moaned. They both stared bleakly into each other's faces for a couple minutes and Uziel resumed, Besides, I think you want to stay here. I detect you have a lot of curiosity about the 'Millium Queen' or whatever.

Stark looked to the ground sadly and realized he was right. A man ran over to Stark hastily, extending his left arm. He quickly stated, "You're Stark, right? Our town leader wants to speak with you."

Stark cocked his brow and looked most befuddled at this man. "Come with me."

Stark walked with a faceless expression with the man, thinking, _uh oh what'd I do this time?_

Uziel watched intently, waiting. He scratched his head and roared, Time to go on a food scavenge! He looked happily at a donut stand. Raspberry filling... chocolate cream and sprinkles, all for me!

He then dashed off gleefully, scooping up dozens of donuts whenever the owner of the stand looked away.

"The leader of the town, huh? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Stark as the two approached a large building. The man simply looked back at Stark, with a cross look in his eye. He extended his arm outwards, pointing to this large building. "This is the city hall. Please proceed."

"It's pretty broken down." Remarked Stark, most coldly.

The other simply looked at Stark with an angry look, shook his head and shuffled away. Stark shrugged his shoulders and ventured into the dismal, drossy building. There he met the enchanted queen, lighting up this place with her life-giving essence. Stark walked through the empty hallways, where which all noises made an eerie echo. He sat down next to the queen, without much enthusiasm. "I sense much grief in you." She said calmly. Her voice was like the calm of the flowing rivers. Like the breeze that sweeps over grassy plains. Like a harp, her voice was.

"You cut right to the chase."

"You are teeming with Millium... the source of life that flows through the planet as its blood."

Stark folded his hands and looked sharply at the queen.

"Most humans lack this Millium, Stark. Your destiny is a very special one on this planet. You will learn from your experience in my village."

"What do you know about my destiny?" Stark demanded.

"Plenty, I assure you. I have great plans for you, Stark."

"You... you remind me of someone..."

"Someone dear to you?"

"Yes..."

Meanwhile, outside of the town hall, Burge walked amongst the crowds of people that populated the streets. He caught someone's attention, an old and wrinkly man he was. "Ey' fine sir... What's they call this 'ere place?" He asked most kindly.

"Aye..." Was the reply.

"Aye?"

"Aye."

"Aye..."

"Aye!"

In the park area, the hassled Reni paced around. "This place was better when all the people were gone." She complained. Vald ignored her, speaking to a nearby passerby. "Why don't they all just go back where they came from?"

Vald continued ignoring her, striking up quite a conversation.

"Gah... why did they come out here in the first place! If they're gonna spend some of their day in their house they might as well spend all of it! What's their—"

"No one disturbs the Gathering of Sages!" Interrupted an old lady. "And who're you 37iccupp' to, young lady? Ain't no one here. You ill?"

Reni peered around, with no sign of Vald there. She clenched her fist and muttered, "That jerk..."

"Well good day t' you, too, miss! G' bye!" Waved the stubby old woman, shuffling away.

In the town hall, Stark continued his conversation with the queen, "What was that ritual before?" He asked.

"That was the Gathering of Sages. The most powerful sages gather around to..."

"Yes?"

"Keep me alive. I am five hundred years old now. This place is so beautiful and pristine. My people cannot have their home unless I am alive. But I have been nearing death for a long time now. I fear for the worst."

Stark closed his eyes.

"Rise. I have something to show you."

Rising from her seat, Millenia motioned for her guards to leave. Stark followed her to a large clearing, where a man pushed down a rusty lever to the ground harshly, making the ground to shift and a platform to rise. A faint red form could be spotted. Millenia led Stark to this red object, which was indeed quite a sight to be seen. It was an elegant Zoid, a lion type, with his fear-striking face clad in red, and his body comprised of metal hinges and wires. His legs were sturdy and firm, and a long tail extended out on the end. "This is Proto Liger, the protector of this village." Said Millenia. Stark was surprised at the sight of this Zoid. "It has been locked down here for years, but I made it to be entrusted in your hands."

Stark gazed at the Zoid for several minutes, and looked to Millenia. "Why me?" He asked curiously.

"I have trust in you. Now, take this orb. It is filled with the life-force of the long forgotten elders. It summons Proto Liger. But only summon him when you are in dire need." Millenia instructed. Stark paused bleakly, and without a word, he grasped the palm-sized orb and put it away. He closed his eyes. "You have my word." He promised.

"Now, hurry. Your presence is no longer needed." Said Millenia, sending Stark off. Stark rushed off, and exited the way he came silently. "Good luck."

He stepped out into the multitude of people, and thought of his conference, _What was that about...?_ _How does Millenia know about my destiny?_

Stark walked, dazed in thought, through the town, and bumped into Burge. He fell on his hands in startle. "Ey, Stark what do ya think you're doin'! Bumpin' into people like that?" Scolded Burge.

Stark rose, and dusted his pants off. He rolled his eyes. He looked to Burge in question. "Where's Uziel?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Ah dunno." Said Burge frankly. With haste, Stark darted off in search off Uziel.

Reni and Vald then rushed up to Burge speedily and stared at Stark squeeze through the crowds. "What's got his go?"

Momentarily, Stark arrived at a quiet corridor that was gloomy and in a dead silence. Stark heard a significant chewing noise and investigated. He caught Uziel eating up his donuts. Intently, he swallowed them up into his gaping stomach. Stark had little pleasure for this deed, and he promptly earned his attention, "Uziel!"

Uziel gulped his food down fast in a surprised way and turned to Stark in shock. Umm... Yes? Replied he, still in shock.

"Where did you get that?" Questioned Stark, most interrogative. Uziel looked down on his donut.

This? He replied innocently.

Stark sighed. Woman dressed in white stormed in, with a cross look on her face. "What's going on back here? How did that Zoid get those donuts? You a con artist or something? I want answers!" She cried. Stark looked to her calmly. He dug in his pocket and handed her a scrunched up piece of currency. She looked meanly at him and pranced off in anger. "Okay, Uziel I know you did it. There's no denying it. Now get those donuts and follow me. No use wasting food."

These? I found them in the garbage. Replied Uziel, dishonestly.

"Yeah, sure."

The two bulleted through the crowds and back to where the others were. C'mon, Stark, slow down! I don't have legs made of wheels or something! Complained Uziel. Stark looked to Uziel with an unconcerned smirk. "Not my fault you have such a fat belly. Do I have to put a camera in your brain or something?" He rasped.

Whoa, you're rather touchy today. Said Uziel.

"Well..."

The two arrived, only to see Reni's unwelcome posture. She quickly snapped, "Well where did you go to? We're not going to stand around all day y'know."

Stark walked past her and said into her ear coldly, "I could care less."

He walked away, past the city limits and to the entrance where the moonlight seeped through. Reni looked gruffly at the departing Stark.

"This doesn't mean we're leaving does it? I wanna see more!" Complained Vald. Reni rolled her eyes and replied, "Well what do you think, genius?"

Vald hesitated briefly. "I think you're pretty." He replied with a smile.

"WHAT?"

"But if we're gonna leave, we're gonna leave."

Reni angrily looked at Vald, with a confused but happy face. He dashed off, and followed Stark.

"Yeah, happy little place it is heya up in Aye." Said Burge.

Reni looked with a critical expression. "Aye?" She questioned.

"Aye."

As the others caught up, Millenia found Stark and approached him, glowing as she passed through the rocky halls. "I have belief that you will bring salvation to the Organoids, Stark. But there is a rocky path ahead of you. Let your courage guide you, and remember who your friends are." She told him as he climbed the rocks up.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"In time you will know. By your leave."

Stop speaking in riddles! In interrupted Uziel. But Millenia paid no heed, and shuffled slowly away into the rocky corridors silently. Stark paused, and in a dismayed way he stared at the ground. The others arrived, most speedily. "What was that about?" Asked Vald. Without reply, Stark climbed the sturdy rocky upward and arrived back at the sandy excavation site. All was dark, and the moon lit the sand up light florescent lights. The Multi-Mac Zoids continued to labor away at the rocks, ceaselessly. Vald was the second one up, followed by Burge and Reni. Stark looked dismal and dazed, staring out into the magical sky. "Hey, cheer up." Cheered Reni, punching him lightly on the cheek. Stark glared threateningly at Reni and replied grouchily, "That'll be the day."

He walked away in a depressed way, and Reni then turned to the others in a confused and defeated way and asked, "Why is he always so... so..."

"Mean?" Interrupted Vald.

"No!" Cried Reni. Then out of the blue, they heard faint growling noises from the caves below. "Hey Stark! Your pet is whining down there!" Called Reni.

Stark quickly grasped a rope and threw it down. He climbed it up eagerly and thankfully.

Meanwhile, in the twisted and shadowy quarters of Kasults, much planning was done. Kasults had paced around the room for much time now, with his hand cupped on his chin. Lexe was summoned, and the door soon slid in revealing him. "You called?" He asked, closing the door.

"Ahh, good. Please, seat yourself." Welcomed Kasults.

"Are you going to offer me tea, too or something?" Snapped Lexe.

Kasults chuckled. "I'm just in a good mood, my friend."

Lexe cocked his brow in confusion.

"Yes, the rebels have initiated combat. This is an ideal time to test our new weapon out. Its uniquely designed core system will require another Zoid core as confirmed. Lexe, I want you to get to work."

Lexe angered. "Bu—but... I-I..."

Kasults turned around, and his eyes struck quick shock into Lexe. His long cape was as if loud thunder had roared from the heavens.

"Yes, sir..." Continued Lexe.

Kasults' expression then softened, a smile of appreciation formed. "Good, my friend. Remember that Guysack you fought in the city? I've tracked him down. He has a pet Organoid. Go to work." He said.

A wide, devious smile formed behind Lexe's folded hands rested on his nose. "Yes, sir. Most happily."

"And make sure you bring him here." Ordered Kasults. Lexe frowned in dismay as he left the room.

"Yes, sir." He said angrily, walking off. He stormed through the sliding door, and past the guards at the front. They stared at him bleakly. "What're you two looking at?" He asked, most displeased. They looked at themselves silently and shrugged their shoulders.

Meanwhile, in the Dragmonian Shore, at the landing point of the rebels, they all rendezvous with each other. Marcus' Dibison marched triumphantly on the sandy shores, among his battered crew. The others, arriving from the air, equally battered, landed on the ground almost plummeting to the ground. "You don't look so good." Said the Admiral, landing in his unscathed shuttle. He walked out, straightening his suit, and looking finely upon the Generals' Zoids. The pilots jumped out, one after the other and approached the Admiral. "Yes, we had a bit of a hard time down at the military base. The generator's gone, sir." Said Marcus, unhappy. Tundra glared at the General, most dismayed. Zephyr approached, hearing of Marcus' failure. "I heard the underwater base was successfully raised, right sir?"

"That's not an issue now. The fact that your soldiers could not capture the generator is serious—whether we need it or not. I want their best performances." Said Tundra frankly, with an angry glare in his expression. Marcus' soldiers looked at one another, rather ashamed.

"I understand, sir. They're just rusty." Replied Marcus, optimistic. He paused, and walked over to the shuttle. "So that's it? We're just gonna leave—after all that?" He asked.

Tundra stalled. "To regroup." He replied.

"The enemy is weak, sir... without that underwater base, they lack reconnaissance in that sector. If we sneak around back—"  
"No. I won't allow that."

"Now's our chance, sir! We've got to strike!"

"Impossible. I'm in command here. As your commanding officer, I order you to STAND DOWN."

"I'm going. I'm not going to throw a chance like this out the window."

"MAR-CUS!"

Marcus walked off, gained his soldiers' attention, and motioned them to return to their Zoids' helms. "This is first degree MUTINY!" Yelled Tundra.

"I could care less. I'm winning this war for you, sir."

"You're just trying to prove to me, aren't you?" Asked Tundra, less in vatic.

"Not necessarily. I just think this shouldn't end like this—If we regroup and come back, they'll already be rebuilding the base. I'm going—and you're not stopping me." Replied Marcus honestly.

Tundra paused. He took a deep breath, and continued, "Fine. I'll give you seventy-two hours. By then I'll be back and you must be ready."

Marcus smiled generously and quickly rushed to his Dibison, and manned the helm. The massive Zoids then cranked into position as Tundra and he troops saluted and entered the shuttles. A tinkle crawled up Zephyr's spine as she watched Marcus' Dibison gallop off, approving of his gallant deed. She then followed Tundra and into the dull hum of the thrusters in the shuttles. They blasted off, farther and farther away from Marcus and his troops.

Meanwhile, in Elemia Desert, the night shined wholesomely down on the cold sand, as the solemn Stark stared at it, pondering. He recalled scenes bathing in flames, a distinguishable black Guysack, and a beautiful girl standing in an equally beautiful garden fading away, and replaced by the overcoming fire. He closed his eyes; his body was shaking, he got a scratchy feeling in his throat like the feeling you get before you cry. He bit his lip, and tried to blot out his inner demons but they kept nagging him. Uziel walked over, with a happy look on his face. He gazed curiously at the shaky Stark, blinking in awe. Figuring it out, he ambled over to Stark and wagged his tail. Reminiscing old times? He asked in a moaning tone.

Stark opened his eyes and glimpsed at Uziel. He smiled warmly and petted him, replying, "Yeah, Uziel, old times..."

As the night broke, pink swirls started filling the sky, and below the departing moon there sat Vald and Reni, silent and calm. They stared at each other, most mute. Reni spoke up, "Nice sky, huh?"

"The beginning of a romantic conversation." Said Vald, most sarcastic. Reni laughed and hid her face, blushing. She turned around, and asked, changing the subject, "Remember that conversation we had in the underground city?"

"You mean about how if everyone was gonna spend some of their day in their houses they might as well spend all of it? I can recall a lot of conversations."

"You... you were there?"

"I am where I am and I was where I was."

"You're so weird."

"You have no idea."

They paused, each with a glimmer in their eye, and neared each other, and with a tight grasp, they held each other and kissed under the morning twilight and the ever-watching moonlight.

The very next day, the four were well-rested up and ready for travel. Stark ambled, stern and dead silent as usual. Reni awoke and her and the rest slowly filtered out of the ruined building to which Vald resided. They approached their Zoids, and Reni stopped in her tracks as Burge and Stark rushed to their Zoids. "What is it, Reni? Rock in yer shoe?" Questioned Burge, half in his Barigator. Reni stalled, most displeased. "We're leaving?" She asked in a dismayed tone.

"Well o' course! We cain't stick around heya 41iccupp!"

"Well... aren't we gonna have breakfast?"

Stark arose from his seat, and said matter-of-factly, "No, Reni. You can leave Vald here to play with his Multi-Mac Zoids. His destiny lies here in the middle of nowhere and inside the underground city."

Reni stalled, defeated. She spoke up, "Well, I don't know about V—"

"Waiting for me?" Called Vald, running through sand with a wide smile on his face. "I can't believe—" Suddenly, Vald tripped and fell face-first into the sandy ground. He lied there, silent and motionless. Reni ran over, and called in a distressed tone, "Vald!"

She fell by his side and asked, and he raised his head up, grinning. Stark rolled his eyes and sank into his Zoid, most annoyed. "You faker!" Cried Reni.

"What are you talking about? I meant the whole thing!" Complained Vald, getting up and dusting off his sandy clothing. Reni rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of joining you." He asked most pleadingly. Reni rose and eyebrow crossly.

"A scruffy, low-down man like yourself?" She asked in a moaning tone.

"I knew you'd ask a question like that." Replied Vald, in a low tone.

Reni hid her obvious smile and had a defeated look on her face.

"'Course ya can join us, Vald! Anyone's welcome!" Called Burge, most welcoming. Vald smiled delightfully, and leapt into his Stealth Viper. The four then bulleted off into the desert nothingness, with Reni slowly lagging behind.

Zoids Battle Saga: Chapter IX: Family Business

"Where are we sir? Ever since that windstorm came in I lost my radar!" called Teal. The reply wasn't quick. Lots of odd noises beeped through Teal's Guysack and finally, "We'll have to deal with it. Stick like glue until this storm is up, men. Don't lose track." Marcus' voice was very scratchy and brisk over the interference. The group of Zoids slowly trudged through the flurry of unearthly wind, each following Marcus' orders as much as possible.

In Elemia Desert, a group of Zoids faced a similar predicament, facing a sandstorm of powerful proportions. "Stark, you never told us where we're goin'! You gotta plan?" Said Burge, most lost.

"Forward." Was the easy reply.

"Well this is familiar." Muttered Reni. Her sinker struggled through the harsh wind, with nothing to anchor on to. This was most dangerous for her sake. "Really, Stark, where are we going?" She asked, struggling to keep balance. Stark had no answer, as he was deeply focused on the situation at hand. Reni was quite infuriated, and cried out, "Well?"

Stark still didn't answer, and Reni was left in the fog. Quite to her surprise, she noticed a struggling Guysack, sinking into sandy mud below her helm. She snickered, and wisely said, "Well, well... wouldja look at that..."

"Reni! Now's not the time!" Cried Stark, while his Guysack hopelessly grasped. "Help me up!" He commanded.

Paying no heed, Reni did a fake yawn and slowly flew her tilting and turning Sinker on.

"Reni!"

With a tight tug, a Stealth Viper's tail pulled the sinking Guysack out of the sand and dropped him on a safer surface. Just then, fierce storm calmed and let out. Stark let out a deep breath and he saw Vald's Stealth Viper triumphantly standing atop a large rock. Reni landed her Sinker on the sandy turf and said to Vald most angrily, "I bet you're proud of yourself!"

Vald heartily grinned and said proudly, "Yes! I feel right proud of myself! You proud of me?"

Reni growled and looked at Stark's Guysack. "Well, Aren't you going to say thank-you?" She demanded. Stark groaned silently and disappeared from view most rudely. Reni looked oddly at the Guysack for a couple minutes and said, "Hey where's Burge?"

"Raht heya, you guys!" Said Burge with much enthusiasm, with his Barigator trotting up heartily. Reni smirked, and followed Stark's Guysack. The others soon did as such, and arrived at Stark's destination. They beheld Tundra's Military Base, standing many feet above them. "Stark, what are we doing here?"

Stark peered sharply at Reni, staggering into the rusty corridors crossly silent. They quickly followed.

"What's this place?" Questioned Vald, most dense.

"What kind of rock have you been living under? This is Tundra's military base you... you..." Stuttered Reni.

"Your needle's stuck. Skip it." Said Vald. Reni was must flustered, but she calmed down and followed reasonably.

"Ah thought restin' up would be a good idea! Yeehaw!" Cried Burge, thrusting his Barigator hastily into the building. The gargantuan doors separated, humming a loud and robotic sound. Burge quickly dashed in, parked his Barigator and rushed to his quarters.

"There's no stopping him." Said Stark, greeting the others. The colossal doors quickly plowed through the sand, closing back up. Stark snapped his fingers as it did, as if he were controlling them.

"Wait a minute, how did you control the doors?" Angrily demanded Reni.

"Good thing Tundra left the key under the rug."

"WHAT? Stop being such a... a... a sass!"

"Did you say, 'open sesame?'" Intervened Vald, with a chuckle.

"Really, Vald. I can handle this." Replied Reni.

"How come Tundra left this place unguarded? It's not like I'm an expert but isn't that not a good—"

"Stop insulting my father!" Shouted Reni, to Vald. Stark and Vald both looked quit oddly at Reni's Sinker, most curiously. Reni paused, without much to say. Then, quite out of the blue, an old man shouted most in vatic at the Sinker, standing firmly below the other Zoids, "Not another word, young lady! You're coming with me!"

Meanwhile, above Triangle Daras, just miles away from Silven Campus, Tempa, the quiet hum of the shuttles could be heard from above the seas. "I've heard people have mysteriously disappeared near this triangle, sir." Worryingly noted a soldier. Tundra gulped down his liquor most speedily. His face was red hot, and he replied sternly, "That's nonsense. They're Just rumors and hearsay. Back to your post, soldier."

He walked over to a map panel in the middle of the shuttle. He smudged his gloved finger on a red dot, and said, "Repeating the last briefing, we'll rendezvous with our people in Avian Tepes, and repair in the military base there. We'd best spend as less time as possible. Understood?"

All of the listeners saluted and firmly complied, "YES SIR!"

"Good! Back to your posts, gentlemen!" Said Tundra, ambling backwards. "My son is there... hmm..."

Most suddenly, he gulped another glass of liquor down.

As time flowed by, Marcus made little progress and his men were hopelessly wandering in a complete wasteland. "I believe this is what's called, 'the Northern Badlands'. It's usually spoken of in fairy tales and such. Pretty interesting... huh?" Wondered Marcus, noticing his comlink was dead. "Uh-oh..."

In forgotten corner of the world, a fraction of Marcus' men sat cross-legged around an open fire, sharing stories and marsh mellows. "Ahh... sure is nice without Marcus around, huh? Just so relaxin'." Said Trowa, most contently.

"Yeah... Feels like I can live my whole life here, ya know? Heh, heh." Remarked another, burning a smore. The other blinked, and curiously replied,

"Man, you're crazy."

"Well you're right, it's fun. A toast?"

"Yeah! To a great day wanderin' in the middle of nowhere!" He psyched, holding his fizzy mug up high.

"Well you're definitely not a pair of boy scouts. Look around you! We're lost, Marcus is gone, and all you wanna do is have a toast? Gimme a break!" Intervened Teal, most negative.

"Aww, stop being so dramatic. We'll find our way out. But in the meantime, we can have fun!" Cried Trowa, most enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" Added the other.

"Open your eyes! Two of our Zoids are down, one fractured in the right leg severely and one without a command system because of this blasted sandstorm. Only Melk's Cannon Tortoise is in good condition, but if you two doze off it'll get too sandy to pilot! And we don't even know what's out there!" Swayed Teal.

"Aww man, now you got me creeped out!" Cried Trowa.

"I cain't drink whens I'm scared." Complained Melk. Teal sighed sadly, knowing her words would make no sense.

Reni quirkily hopped out of her Sinker, and skittishly staggered over to the scraggly old man, looking most sharply at her. "Reni, what on Zi are you doing here? I looked all over for you." He scolded. Reni was speechless. Stark and Vald were still most curious.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't..." Was the soft reply.

"'Dad'? What's that supposed to mean? She told me Tundra was her dad. I'm confused..." Awed Vald. Stark silently crept away, uttering only a grunt. "Stark?"

"You couldn't what?" Demanded Reni's father, most maddened. Reni failed to reply. "Well?"

"I couldn't leave my dad here all alone. I-I had to do something." Replied Reni, most skittishly. Her father moaned and said softly,

"He's not your father, Reni. I am.

"You're not tricking me like that again, you old fool!" Cried Reni.

Vald sighed, feeling as if his brain were to explode. "Huh? I can't figure it out! What's goin' on?" He said confusingly.

Stark passed through the rusty hallways, away from the others. He snugly parked his Zoid, and leapt out of the cockpit, and opened a concealed hatch. Inside, was the restrained and asleep Uziel. Stark opened the capsule to which he rested in. Stark undid the restraints, and Uziel quickly arose, quite drowsy. Is it over? He asked sloppily.

"Yeah, Uziel. It's done. Let's go." Replied Stark quietly. He picked up Uziel, and carried him off to his quarters.

"I don't understand, Dad, why are you being so hard on me?" Demanded Reni, with anger. Her father lowered his head, and spoke,

"Reni, you're my daughter. Although adopted, you're my daughter. I take full responsibility for you."

"I know... but..."

"And you can't just go prancing off like that, young lady! What happened?"

"Well... I saw an ad for additions to a mercenary team... When I heard they were working for my father... I just couldn't help myself! I saw an opportunity and I snatched it..."

"Reni... you had me worried sick you silly child."

"I know..."

Vald broke into the conversation minutes later, most confused. "Okay, hold the train. So you're saying that this man here is your dad but Tundra is your father, too? How does that work out? Did your mom remarry and abandon both her husbands? Or maybe your mother married two men and died... hmmm... Don't leave me hangin' you two!"

Reni put her hand on her face and shook her head, most distressed.

Stark leaned himself up against the wall of his room. His eyes were darkened, the light was turned off and all was silent. Those images started to flash in his head again, this time faster. The fire... the woman... and the Guysack... all so foggy and unclear. He clenched his fist tightly as he watched the woman fade away. Uziel squinted drowsily and quickly sprung awake. What did that woman say to you? Huh? He asked in a fast tone. Stark smirked.

"Well you're pretty perceptive. And here I was thinking you were asleep. Rest. I've got to be alone right now." Replied Stark.

Then why don't I strike up a conversation while you're alone? Questioned Uziel.

"Well you're hard to squelch. Alright..."

Stark flipped the switch and the lights popped on, and all was lightened. He sat on the bed, next to Uziel. His expression was full of sorrow; he was very weary. "She told me she knew what my destiny was... It reminded me... It reminded me of the fire..."

Stark cringed and wrapped his head in his hands. "It reminded me of my destiny... It reminded me of her..."

He made a frightful glare and released himself and said courageously, "We've got to get him..."

Him who? Said Uziel, most confused. His belly then made a loud growl. Ohhh... come to think of it... I'm kinda hungry.

"You're always hungry."

"So how did you find me?" Asked Reni, sitting comfortably on a piece of machinery. Her father, sitting quite formally next to her, glance most sternly at her.

"I found the ad. Looked like a couple of low-down scum but I knew you would go to all means to help your father. It was hard, but I found his base. I don't trust you anymore, Reni. This means a lot to me you know." Replied the other.

"I know... but..."

"And who's that fine gentleman over there? He wasn't in the ads."

"Fine gentleman?" Reni demanded.

"Fine gentleman, yes."

Reni laughed under her breath and replied, "We found him at some sort of mine... he's an archeologist, that 'fine gentleman'..."

"Yes, quite fine. But he is a little dense if I may be frank."

Reni giggled and complied most enthusiastically. Vald tromped over with much discontent and replied, "Excuse me, fine sir, are you inquiring my intellect is inadequate for jobs for normal folk? Completely non-gentleman like!"

He walked off equally discontent, and Reni sprung from her position and followed him yelling, "Hold on Vald! He didn't mean that! Grrr..."

Angrily, she chased him round and round, with him hopelessly out of reach. Her father promptly was chuckling in the background. Meanwhile, Vald taunted Reni with a very silly face.

Skimming across Triangle Daras, Tundra's shuttle flew. Its thrusters blazed furiously and left waves of water fly up in its wake. Its destination, Gale Rock, stood firmly in sight. Tundra pointed to it promptly and gained everyone's attention. "There it is, men! Prepare to land!" He cried. But suddenly, a gigantic creature leapt from the oceans with a frightful glance in its gaze. It lightly flew across the seas and sliced it with its blades. The flank was cleanly scarred. The shuttle turned towards the ocean, and nerve-racking creaking was heard. The one at the helm steered faster and faster, and with a frightened tone, a soldier stuttered, "I-I knew this place was cursed! I'm outta here!"

At that, he took a long jump out of the escape door. Tundra glanced threateningly as the suicidal soldier screamed down onto the rocky floor. As the wind blew his coat, he slid the door closed and lidded his eyes. "Leave him." He said. The pilot, most scared, then uttered, "I-I don't know about you, Admiral, b-but I gotta turn around... I—UGH!"

With a deadening blow, the beat lunged at the ship once more and silenced the skittish pilot. Tundra angered, and pressed a button, revealing cannons on each side of the ship. With an arrogant smirk, he quickly launched beams from the guns, each streaming threw the sky and skimming past the evasive target. He winged back to the ship, and slashed his blades in once more. Spit hurtled off Tundra's teeth, grit together firmly. He fired more beams, each promptly missing. With each crewmate knocked out, the ship nose-dived into the watery gravel, wrenched and torn. The beast came back for another hit, but out of the blue, a missile impacted upon it, and felled it to the same fate as the shuttle. Then there was a bleak and dreary silence. A group of men, originating from a lighthouse, quickly came to aid. Tundra walked out of the crashed ship with a relieved expression. He sighed and addressed this pair of men, most wearily, "People of Gale Harbor? I expected this."

The two looked over the damage, most professionally. They inspected the enemy, very carefully and intently. One rose and said, "Yep. Definitely a Screecher."

Tundra walked over and said in his usual deep voice curiously, "Screecher?"

"Screecher. A species of Zoid forgotten by men an Zoid men. See that fractured fin? It was meant to keep balance in shallow water and cause damage to flying objects." Replied the other, straightening his glasses firmly.

"Hm. So all of Triangle Daras is all shallow water. And this is the culprit of all the crashes. Guess they call it 'Sea of Witchery' for a reason." Said another, most matter-of-factly.

"The Screecher is much like the shark from the late Earth. 'cept it doesn't eat people, it eats their vehicles." Said the other with the glasses.

"Right. No wonder we haven't gotten any ships from Tempa in lately."

"Actually, there's a distinct reason for that." Said Tundra, with a chortle under his breath. The suicide soldier (that jumped out of the shuttle) ambled over in pain, complaining, "Oh why didn't you tell me it was shallow water sooner... oh why?"

The other three gazed most distressed, and said unheeding to the suicide soldier's commentary, "Well let's collect the unconscious soldiers and head back." Said one.

So deep in the region across Red River, Marcus trudged on unceasingly and bravely. And the wind in his visor grew more tempest and strong, and he covered his eyes and stood fast until it calmed once more. Afterwards, the wind completely stopped and out of the blue, a Sand Worm leapt with pincers of teeth withdrawn and a fierce battle stance maintained. Marcus quickly veered left and sent it lunging out of its way. He then overwhelmed it with a row of mortars, blowing up pillars of sand. Then with a stunning counterattack, the Sand Worm flung itself from underneath Marcus and sent him flying. He then crashed to the ground, with an infuriated face and his Dibison moaned loudly. It struggled to get up, and the Sand Worm slithered over, with oil dripping from his teeth. Then, with awing glance, Marcus rose and spread smoke all over, and the Sand Worm wriggled and danced in befuddlement. Then, out of the blue, Marcus choked him with Twin-Republic firepower. He was felled, and the smoke withered away. Marcus then galloped off, in search of his friends.

Past Gale Rock and the lighthouse that firmly stood upon it, was Gale Port. Its contents were that of Tundra's men. They gathered around a table, with images graphed on it depicting their planet. A man shut off the lights in the room and the table lit up quickly. He walked over, and leaned on like the others. "Alright, let's get this briefing started." He said after clearing his throat. Then, the door to the room opened and Tundra walked in, straightening his shirt. "Admiral Alexander! I didn't think you were—"

"That's Tundra, Colonel Harris! And I am joining the briefing." Said Tundra most honestly. He assumed his position and glared sternly at a young man next to him with a rather skittish look on his face. The man looked away fearfully and looked to the table.

The Colonel gestured his hand to a location, with it promptly flashing red. "Okay, let's start. The locations of attack, men, well be here—" Harris gestured to another respective location, "Here," and another, "and here."

The hum of talk then started in the room and Harris promptly silenced them, "We will call in troops from all beacons and attack with full force." He paused, and walked over to another part of the room. "We're not holding back." He added.

Tundra intervened with a concerned look, "We will be sending in a rescue team. One of my Generals was sent down there."

Harris turned to Tundra, most surprised. "I wasn't informed of that." He said disappointedly. Tundra closed his eyes and turned around.

"Change of plans." He said gruffly, walking out of the room. Harris shrugged his shoulders and added, "End of briefing."

Then chattily, the meeting men filtered out of the room and walked down the hall, all except one, who stopped to glance at Tundra. It was the same man from before. He then ran fleetingly from Tundra, with a sob. Tundra glared furiously, and then he with dismayed gazed the ground below his feet. Harris walked in, looking most stern. He held a magazine in his hand rolled up, and hit it against his other hand. "Tough training Peterson?" Asked Tundra, leaning up against the bench. Harris replied honestly,

"Yes... Your kid really isn't cut out for this. You're pushing him a little—"

"Shut up! I don't care how much I have to push him. He will follow in my footsteps and I expect your best efforts. Understood?" Replied Tundra, most downright. Harris nodded with a frown, saluted, and walked diligently down the hallway. Tundra rose, and followed him.

In Tundra's vacated base, Stark worryingly stared at his companion, explaining himself most destitute, "I just know it's him; the man in the Black Guysack. I've always known that the Empire burned my village. I've always known... They killed Gerge... Zach... Velvette... Royal... and... Salle." He stalled. Uziel blinked curiously. "So..." Stark cocked his eyebrows downward, most angrily, "I've GOT to face him."

I'm still hungry. Moaned Uziel. Stark gazed at his friend with distress.

Outside the base, deep in Elemia, the very Black Guysack trudged onward. "Fools! Hurry up!" He commanded to the Iguans following him.

"Yessir. But the sand is-"

"I don't care. Hurry up! I'm rushed here. Ugh... why, master... Why did you tell me to go after him and not even tell me where on Zi he is? This is too much to bear." Murmured Lexe. "Wait... Iguan Gamma! Which way to Tundra's base?"

"Umm... which one of us is Gamma again, sir?" Confusingly asked one of the Iguan pilots.

"Fools!" Was the harsh reply.

"It's just up ahead, sir! Apparently you hit the jackpot."

"Good. I've got you..." said Lexe under his breath.

Inside Tundra's base, Stark sat on his bed and he was bleakly silent. "He burned my village... he burned my village years ago... I've got to face him."

Uziel, feeling ignored, asked, Is there food involved? Uziel paused. You've only met the guy once. Aren't you jumping to conclusions? He asked curiously.

"I know it's him... It's just... all these years... I don't know how to face him."

Well can we settle for some food first?

Stark smiled back at his friend and replied, "Yeah, Uziel. Let's go down and raid the food rations. And after that we'll—"

Then, out of the blue, the wall crashed in and rocks flew across the room and the ugly smell of dust and sand filled the room. Stark lie felled on the floor, bleeding and injured. Lexe smirked and craned his Guysack's arm forward and grasped Uziel and pulled him in. Stark! Help! STAAAARK! Squawked Uziel frightfully. Stark gasped and lunged forward, gripping the hard metal of Lexe's Guysack and held fast. "Off! Get off, you pest!" Cried Lexe, with his Guysack struggling to flick Stark off. Stark closed his eyes as he curled up on the Guysack's arm.

Burge waltzed through the hallway, content and happy, scrubbing his neck with a towel. He peered into Stark's room and asked, "Stark, everything okay in here?" Seeing the Black Guysack break through the wall and looked away saying, "Oh..."

He looked in again, this time his eyes widening. "HUH?" He said confused, baffled and frustrated. "STARK!"

Then hurriedly, Reni, Vald and Reni's dad dashed up, and witnessed the scene dreadfully. With scornful faces, they saw the Guysack march off with Uziel and Stark. They stalled there for some brief minutes, in certain awe. "Stark? What's going on here?" Said Reni, breaking the silence. Vald then added blatantly,

"Who was that fella? I didn't know Stark had any friends."

"A fine gentleman..." Said Reni's father, shaking his head.

"Tear mah leg off an' call me handicapped..." Said Burge, in awe.

"This isn't a time to joke!" Scolded Reni.

"What? I wasn't joking!" Said Vald, most sarcastic. Reni grumbled angrily.

"Well... At any rate, we've gotta save'em." Said Reni.

"WHAT?" Burst Vald, most surprised.

"Well... I know he's a jerk and everything but I don't think it'd be right... to leave him. You know?"

"Umm..." Said Vald defeated.

"Whatever the case, you're not going with them, Reni." Said Reni's father, most cross.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Was Reni's complaining reply.

"No way young woman! You're not going anywhere! Understood?"

"Aww... come on... you sound like my mother."

"You're half right."

So the two argued on, and amid the quarrying, Burge motioned for Vald to follow him. Vald bleakly trotted after Burge, as he retreated. They watched from the sidelines, both quite skittish. "Man, they sure can argue. I'd never cross paths with Reni if I were you... whew..." Said Vald, most fearfully.

"Yep." Replied Burge, nodding commiserating.

Meanwhile, in the Gale Port base, Tundra barged into his sons quarters, with a stern and a disliking face. He towered over him, and scolded, "I heard you didn't accept Harris' training. I don't like that."

Peterson could only glare with fright as his father continued, raising his voice, "What do you have to say to me?"

"I—I'm sorr—" Was the attempted reply.

"That's not good enough!" Said Tundra.

"Dad... I..."

"'Dad'? Dad won't do! You WILL address me as sir. Now, WILL you accept Harris' training?" Demanded Tundra.

"Yes sir..." Said Peterson, sobbing.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Grudged Tundra, gripping his son firmly and holding him. "What's this in your EYE?"

"Dad... Sir... I... I don't want to be here... I want to leave... please, I—"

"PATHETIC!" Yelled Tundra, throwing his son down. "What's your problem?"

"I—I heard you had a daughter. She was a sweet, pure little child and you—"

"Yes?"

"You rejected her! Your first kid... you threw her away! And I hate this place. I don't—"

Tundra's face turned grisly and disgusted. "WOMEN ARE WEAK! I expect you to be over this by tomorrow." He said, walking out of the room and slamming the door. Peterson then fell to his pillow and cried in it, curling up in his bed.

Tundra walked down the hall with a discerned expression. Harris approached him, and gripped him on the shoulder. "Sir... Peterson is but a boy of fourteen... He doesn't need to be here. Why don't you—"

"Quiet! I don't take orders from you! Get out of my way!" Ordered Tundra, pushing Harris off and walking away. Harris sighed under his breath and went the other way, feeling defeated.

Zoids Battle Saga Chapter X: Zartols and Spiner

In the depths of Delpoi, across Red River, silence loomed over the companions of Marcus, all soundly sleeping. When the day broke, the suns could ill get through the thickness of the clouds. Teal was wide-awake and hustling about, packing her things up hurriedly and exasperatedly. Trowa awoke, quite drowsy. He watched Teal through his blurred vision, and he said sloppily, "Teal? Y' leavin' all ready?"

"That's right. I'm finding Marcus. I can't stand this place anymore." Confessed Teal.

"Eh... OHHH! What a splitting headache..." Complained Trowa.

"Not my fault you plastered yourself with Melk last night."

"Eh... will you just relax?" Asked Trowa frankly. Teal stopped her work abruptly and looked at Trowa worryingly. She closed her eyes and frowned regretfully.

"I can't do that. I just can't! Any minute now the imperial forces will be here..."

Trowa got up and grabbed Teal tightly. "Relax." He commanded. Teal struggled and squirmed in his grip, and demanded,

"Umm... What are you doing?"

"Relax, baby!"

Then harshly, Trowa put his mouth on Teal's and rolled down the cliff with her in his arms. Teal's screams echoed over hill and across the gloomy canyon. Over this hill, Simon watched the whole thing along with Heavy. "Hmm. Reporting this to Dogon would definitely not be as useful as the other information." Said Simon, most believing.

"Are you liking this, sir?" Asked Heavy curiously.

Simon smirked wisely. "Apparently those Republic fools have expiration dates. This guy is past his." He said, removing his binoculars. "Let's go. We have no more to do here."

"Yes sir." Complied Heavy.

Meanwhile, Trowa stopped his maniacal deed for some brief moments and rose, smiling most wildly. With galloping speed, Melk hurried down the cliff and punched Trowa's neck violently, felling him to the sandy floor. "You okay?" He asked Teal, helping her up.

"Y-yes. I-I'm okay. Thanks." She replied, startled.

"That boi' always gets drunk lahke that. Think nuthin' uv it." Suggested Melk, picking up the unconscious Trowa, whose eyes were opened into a deathly glare. Scared and frightened, Teal followed Melk up the cliff.

As night returned, and the hard-to-spot sun disappeared, Melk's Cannon Tortoise trudged through the thick and deep sand, with Trowa's Guysack in tow. Teal, still with the wind knocked out of her, followed side-by-side. They were both blandly silent; watching the endless fall of whitened sand, mesmerized by its rhythm.

Close to the others, Marcus diligently marched onwards through the sandy soil, with them in mind. However, the rhythm of the sand-falling was not so mesmerizing. The stormy whether was exasperating and tough. Yet he persevered. He gritted his teeth and endured it. Yet, as a glimmer of hope, he found a group of lost command Wolves followed by Godoses found him, through the storm. "Zeon! Zozos! And the Godoses!" He rejoiced. The others arrived, with happy and wide smiles on their faces. They stood in his vision, and versed him sturdily amid the harsh weather. "I'm so glad to see you! I though you were all dead."

"Nice presumption, General, but no storm is gonna kill Captain Zozos and his team." Said Zozos, most proud. Marcus smiled delightfully and added,

"Let's set up camp somewhere nearby."

"But where? There's nowhere to set camp in this storm." Inquired a Godos pilot.

"Haven't you ever heard of a cave?" Asked Zozos, most disappointed.

So the four then set themselves up in a designated cave, and parked their respective Zoids outside. They thoroughly stuffed their faces with the food rations in stock, all quite intent. Their cries of delight were loud and content. As night fell, they were snug asleep and the storm quietly calmed.

The very next day, they all hastily packed up and reported to their Zoids busily. "Alright men, Teal, Melk and Trowa are still out there. As it is quite possible they... died... I'm willing to believe they are still alive." Ordered Marcus, jumping into his gigantic Zoid.

"You're sure they're not dead?" Asked a Godos pilot, with complaint.

"He already answered the question before you asked." Sassed Zozos, shaking his head.

"... That's enough Zozos. Let's go." Ordered Marcus. So as the conversation promptly then ended, they were off into the dismal horizon in search of their friends.

The search went on and on, as the Zoids left gaping footprints in their wake. Their endless tracks were as if useless. "Man, I just wanna go home..." complained a Godos pilot. Groaning under his breath, Marcus added to his annoyance,

"HHHHH... As I don't approve of Zozos picking on you all the time, I kind of agree with him, Greg. As your commanding officer, I order you to-!"

"To what? To what? I'm just dying to-!"

The Zoids in their line of vision astonished Greg and Marcus; they saw a Cannon Tortoise and two Guysacks ambling forth slowly. Closer and closer they met with Marcus and the others, as Marcus smiled with praise. Zozos' face brightened up with glee and delight, and he ran over to greet the others. "See? What I tell you? I new we'd find'm, right, Marcus?" He said, sassy and obnoxious.

"Why did I ever sign you up as a Captain... I don't think you deserve the rank, you sass." Marcus replied sarcastically.

"Heh, heh."

"Can we go home now?" Asked Greg, most disturbed.

"I don'ts know wheres we 'ere goin' n' th' first place, bud, but ah thank we can goes home now." Said Melk, smiling.

Marcus marched into sight, most awe striking and terrifying. He said wisely and overcoming like,

"No, men. We still have a war to win. We've still got to go around the back way and win the war by sneaking into the Imperial City, Zion. There's no much time."

"C'mon General, we're all tired and hungry. Let's call it quits and wait for Tundra and the secret weapon to come in. I—"

"NO, PRIVATE!" Yelled Marcus, most displeased. "Now let me explain this to you again. In less than a day, Tundra is coming with a grand army to fight the Empire at Zion. He'll sneak around the unprotected area with... the secret weapon. We have little time to do anything. Please come—"

"General," interrupted Teal, distressed and weary. "I've got to speak with you..."

"Teal?" Said Marcus, most befuddled.

"Gotcha." Said Simon slyly, with a smirk slithering up the side of his cheek. "Quickly, Heavy, put on a tape. This is the most beautiful information I've ever heard!" He rejoiced, followed by demented and maniacal laughter. Simon then quickly transferred the data of the recorded transmission to Heavy, whom which speedily recorded it on a tape, which he grasped in hands and sheathed it in his pockets.

"Done." He said in simplicity. But the only reply was the insane and tempered laughter of Simon, enjoying himself quite a bit.

Unbeknownst of the two plotting villains in the sidelines, Marcus stood on a high pedestal in the fierce storm, looming over his comrades with a concerned face. He called Teal to his side and asked a notion for the situation she was in. "Teal?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"G-General Marcus, I think I should tell you..." Started Teal, glimpsing at the angered Trowa. She started to cry. "About Trowa... he—he grabbed me... t-then... abused me..."

Marcus' eyes widened in fright and frustration.

"He—"

"I've heard enough. Trowa?" Marcus asked, calling him to the stand. He walked over, rather skittish and looked at. He arrived, shivering and said with a stutter,

"Y-yes?"

"Well? Anything to say for yourself?"

Teal was mute and embarrassed.

"Well, then. Lieutenant Teal, Tundra Armada law # 1648 states improper physical contact with another respective officer... ESPERCIALLY a woman is inappropriate. The only sentence: Banishment. You are hereby deprived of your duty. Please report to your respective Zoid and—"

"Ah c'mon..."

"And part with my team. The place of banishment: here. LEAVE."

"I—All I did was get a little drunk! Gimme a break! Please!"

"No. The hammer was been stricken and you have been judged. I expect your absence very soon. The book is closed." Ordered Marcus.

"Enough with the metaphors." Said Zozos under his breath. Saddened and scornful, Trowa walked amid the disgusted crowd with a pitiable expression and leapt into his Zoid to venture off into the foggy wilderness.

Over the sandy wastes to which the others separate, a Command Wolf and a Black Rhimos venture through the rocky terrain. Their pilots, Heavy and Simon, have tall hopes about their newly gained information; Simon slyly grinned, closing his eyes, laughing under his breath. The inanimate Heavy, unenthusiastic and still, suggested a wise piece of advice, "Shouldn't you look where you're going, sir?"

"Nonsense. My smooth sense of direction will guide me."

On a ledge of a cliff, a pair of shadowy overseers watched Heavy and Simon trudge onward, with nasty intention. "Heh, heh." Said one, in his flashy Dimetrodon (Dimetrodon: Dimetrodon Type Statistics: Unknown) The other, pale and mysterious, added,

"Yes. It's time for them to embrace the future of mankind. Spiner?"

"Yes, Zartols. Their destiny," The Dimetrodon's long-range mortar cannons rolled into aim, "Is revealed!" Continued Spiner with glee and enthusiasm.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XI:_

 _The Hunters_

Marcus and the others had now been hiking for hours through the storm, after their departure from Trowa. Bitter and weary, Marcus' troops were losing their sanity trekking through the snowy sand with little hope of success. "Trowa was mah friend. I likes'm an' this is whut ah get?" Said Melk, quite angry.

"Yup. Stuffed in your face. Unfair world, isn't it?" Said Greg negatively.

"Whut wus that?" Demanded Melk, thrusting his heft Cannon Tortoise at Greg's wimpy Godos. "I daunt thank ah hears ya too much. COULDS YA SPEAKS UP?" Melk's crooked teeth gnashed and gritted as he pushed the Godos down.

"Well... all I was saying was..."

"An' ah don' muh lahk yo' face!" Remarked Melk, ill giving Greg a chance. Loudly, Greg screamed in fright and struggled to break free. Zozos then jumped into the fray, with a discontent face. His Command Wolf looked side to side, and he yelled,

"Hey, you! Off! Save it for the Empire, wouldja?" He said. But unheeding to his direct orders, Melk continued to push Greg down, and out of the blue, another Godos head-butted the Cannon Tortoise to the sand.

"I don't much like YOUR face, Melk!"

"Aww, so!" Scream Melk, started. He rose, in a threatening posture, and galloped over to the Godos. He bulled him out of the way, and aimed his gun and Godos.

"Do I have to fight to get your attention?" Demanded Zozos, lunging speedily at the offending Cannon Tortoise and felling him. He was on the brink of slashing the cockpit, when, the other Godos budded in and blasted him out of the way.

"AHHHGGGGH!" screamed Zozos, tipping over and falling.

"Pipe down and leave, Captain. You only exist to give us metals."

"I didn't much like that." Said Zozos, maddened. Raising his voice, he repeated, "I didn't much like that at all!"

With a deadening blow, he screamed across Godos' visor and scraped his side.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Marcus, dropping in like a bomb and halting the squabbling. "The least we can do is fight amongst ourselves. Get up, get it straight, and keep going. I know it's hard, men, but you can do it. Just a little further. Bear with me, okay?"

Complying, the two Godos pilots, embarrassed, joined Marcus by his side. Zozos smirked and came over two, showing no shame. However, Melk, with tears in his eyes, aimed his liquid-charged particle cannon at his leader. "You tooks Trowa aways, you... you..."

"I know it's hard, Melk. Believe me, I kind of miss him, too. But the law is the law and he deserves what he has and he's going to take it. The book's closed. Got it?" Replied Marcus, most stern and uplifting.

"NO! I'm nots fallin' fo' yo' tricks!" Cried Melk. Marcus frowned.

"I'm going to shoot you. What's the point of shooting me—or anyone else here?" He asked quite wisely.

"I don' know, but ah'm gonna finds out!" Yelled Melk, with his voice cracking.

" Well maybe that's no—GET DOWN!" Screamed Marcus, covering Melk from a pair of death-rolling Redlers. "Everyone! Battle positions!"

Complying, the Zoid pilots aimed their guns at the misty terrain, not knowing what to expect. Out of the blue, missiles bombarded upon the unprepared squadron, as they dodged the explosions. More fired, and there was little chance of evasion. "SCATTER!" Ordered Marcus, quite firm. His men did as such, but Zozos' Command Wolf was crippled. "Zozos!"

Marcus leapt to his aid, and consumed four missiles into his bulky hide. "Y-ya doo cares." Said Melk, opening his eyes. Two Molgas (Molga: Insect Type Length: 11.8m Height: 2.95m Weight: 19.7m Speed: 200 kph) appeared through the fog, and fired their Vulcan Cannons at the Dibison, stripping it of its defense. The Redlers strayed from their course, and slashed down on Dibison, inflicting serious damage. "UGHH!" Cried Marcus. "H-hold on... Zozos..."

"Ugh... I can't take this." Said Zozos, sitting his Command Wolf up and firing his gun at the fleeting Redlers. One was promptly felled, but the other got away. The scattering soldiers fired their guns at it, all of which missed. "Crampin' my style." Remarked Zozos, most sassy.

"What kind of a thing to say is that?" Asked Zeon, most cross.

"Stay focused." Said Teal, with little feeling to her tone. She aimed, concentrating, but a sneak attack quickly broke it. It was a Red Horn, standing triumphantly over Teal's Guysack's carcass. It frighteningly glared at Dibison and the Command Wolf; the pilot had bad intentions. Out of the blue, the particle beam blew the Red Horn backwards, and into the misty fog.

"Don'ts think ah'm not heres to do none good." Said Melk. Although his speech was out of everyone's grasp, his intentions were understandable. Marcus just smiled, and the Godoses then appeared, felling the Molgas.

"Don't think we're not here either." Said a Godos pilot.

"Very dramatic entrance, Royal." Said Greg, still negative.

"Ahh, shaddap." Replied Royal.

But with their efforts to no avail, a squad of Molgas equipped with Long-Range Cannons arrived into the fray and several Red Horns along with the Redler that escaped. "Oh no! I knew that shot counted." Said Zozos.

"Fall back!" Ordered Marcus.

"General! I-I can't—UGH!" Yelled Teal, getting shot at. Then, with a heroic stance, a Guysack appeared from below the sand and grasped the struggling Guysack.

"Don't worry, I'm here to save the day." Said Trowa gallantly.

"T-Trowa?" Said Teal, in wonder.

He brought Teal's Guysack to safety, in a leaping gesture, and turned to Marcus' Dibison.

"Trowa? That you?" Said Zozos. Marcus just grumbled in regret.

"Trowa... you should have saved yourself and never came here."

"I was in the neighborhood." Said Trowa softly, looking to the speedily approaching Imperial Zoids. He leapt into the line of fire, and smoldered the place in smoke. "Get moving! I'll hold them off!"

"Trowa..." Said Marcus, with a broad frown.

"Do it! I'm—I'm an excellent marksman. I'll hold them off. GO!" Said Trowa skittishly. "After all—I am banished."

Marcus paused. He addressed all of his soldiers, and ordered, "Alright, men. Trowa's giving us a chance. Let's go!"

So the Zoids arrived at Marcus' side, all sorrowfully silent—they buried their Zoids paws and feet into the sand, cradled by the endless rhythm of the sand fall.

In another area, far past the sandy wastes, Simon and Heavy continue their journey. "Soon... very soon..." Mumbled Simon. Heavy gave him a rather querying glance, most confused. "Very, very soon. Just a little further... This information will reward us handsomely..."

"Yes, sir." Said Heavy, proud.

"Silence." Replied Simon crossly. From the far cliffs, a mortar rained down on the rocky soil and exploded intensely. "UGHH!" Screamed Simon, covering his face with his arm. He jumped from his seat in agony, and said in an agonized tone, "Someone's firing at us! Quickly! Retreat to the snow cliffs, while we are hidden!"

"Yes, sir!" Complied Heavy, most determined.

"Silence!"

Over waddled the fearsome attacker, a Dimetrodon; its pilot promptly leapt from the cockpit with an angry face. "Good, good. This one was easier than I thought. It's as if—WAA?"

In his line of view was a paper with an infuriating face sketched on, with the words, "KISS MY DUST, BUTTFACE!"

"Hmm, it seems our foe is attempting to taunt us." Said Zartols, with a frightful glare.

"Yes," Spiner started with a chuckle, "But we won't be strayed by this petty remark." He then tore the paper slowly into little shreds and leapt into his Zoid. "Come, Zartols. I believe our friends are going to experience more pain than originally planned."

"Of course." Said Zartols, flipping out an arsenal of huge guns on his Zoid. "Our mission is set: destroy the traitors..."

"And make them embrace the new order." Added Spiner, with a devilish snicker.

As the two made haste, their pursued targets hustled up the snowy cliffs, at top speed. "Can we slow down, sir? My Zoid is overheating." Asked Heavy in a deep tone.

"Of course. But we must travel out of plain view; yet our enemies are probably miles away by now. But until we reach General Pike... silence your lips."

"Yes, sir, Mister Simon."

"Silence!"

But as Simon did not predict, the pair of hunters had arrived quite shortly. Their targets were stealthily ambling in the shadows. "You go first." Said Spiner slyly, "I wish not to harm my Zoid."

Zartols aimed his weapons at Spiner. His intentions were quite clear, and Spiner reconsidered, "I understand. Let's go."

Zartols then roamed through the rocky canyons, as his Zoid made frightening stomps. The Dimetrodon, more nimble, scrambled through like a spider. His roars were ugly and painful, like screeches. "Stand your ground, Heavy. This rock will offer us refuge." Whispered Simon, fearfully.

"Yes, sir."

"Silence!"

The bleak silence of the canyon added to the suspense, and nervous breathing was heard from Simon's communicator. The rock was tall and indifferent, yet they knew of the coming doom. "This is illogical. The only way for them to embrace the new order to... destroy everything." Said Zartols, in a most spine-tingling voice. He rolled his guns into position, and laid a smoky waste to a many a rock. His bleak and uncaring expression as he did it showed he had no honor for life. As the nerve-racking noise boggled inside Heavy and Simon's heads, they scattered like spilled marbles from their spot and attacked. Their shots flew over the battlefield, and rained down on Zartols and Spiner.

"Zartols, we must retreat." Said Spiner, still maintaining his arrogance.

"No." Said Zartols blatantly.

"Fine then," Said Spiner leaping into battle. He fired his two-barreled mortar cannons on each shoulder of his Zoid and literally ripped the rocks apart.

"Mission: under control. Status: d—UGH!" Said Zartols, being pushed over by the intense cover fire. Heavy veered around from his previous running position and leapt down on Dimetrodon, and gnawed at his neck without relent. Simon's guns fired, stripping Zartols of his weaponry. "Warning—warning—mission failing warning..." He said in a robotic tone. "Counter measure—"

"Ahh, shut up." Said Simon, finishing him.

Dimetrodon wrestled Black Rhimos to commission, and turned to Command Wolf. To his dread, he saw something frightening behind him. He laughed a smug laugh, and leapt to cover. "Firing missile." Said Zartols, raising his Zoid from its felled posture.

"Eh?" Said Simon, with a scornful and distressed as he started to scream in horror, it was muffled by the intense explosion that blew all in sight away with one fell swoop. The command systems of the Zoids froze then; and left Heavy and Simon unconcious and in complete helplessness.

Spiner leapt from his pedestal, and rose his Zoid's sharpened claw up high, and said with a snicker, "Now," he started, "It's time for them to be... enlightened."

"Yes... It's time." Said Zartols in a dull and dismal tone. The Dimetrodon slashed open the cockpit of the Command Wolf most harshly, and it shattered into glass shards. A wily smile formed on Spiner's face, as he raised his Zoid's second twisted claw, and shining, it delved into Simon's carcass. Zartols detonated the Black Rhimos with performance, with a less entertained face.

"It's done." He said most gloomily.

"Their enlightenment is complete. We must enlighten more!" Said Spiner, encouraged.

"Yes..." Replied Zartols, coldly turning his back on the slaughtered Devas, and followed Spiner slowly out of the hills.

"So... this is the truth of the fabled 'hunters'. Most disturbing." Said a mysterious overseer, most disgusted. He clenched his face in angrily. "This is very disturbing."

Most of his body was thoroughly wrapped in fine linen; like bandages, his face was hidden. His appearance was spine tingling and frightful; he had a metal hand and a metal foot.

He leapt into his lofty Saber Tiger, and ran off after the two murderers. He kicked up harshly against the rocky ground, and took sharp turns in devoted pursuit of his enemies.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XII:_

 _Ferrel Hawkens_

"What's that you're installing, father?" Inquired a boy, most curious. He was young and short, no older than nine. His father looked with shame and pitiably replied,

"Umm..."

"Father?"

"Go fetch the matches, sonny. I need them.

"But father, you told me never to play with matches."

"Do it!" His father replied angrily, his eyebrows cocked down and his face frightening to a child. The boy was silent and hushed by his father anger. "I—I'm sorry. I just haven't been myself lately." He apologized with a smile.

"O-of course."

So the boy dashed off hastily, and dug through an untidy desk in search of the matches. "You aren't going to play with those, are you, mister?" Asked his mother, most scolding.

"Um! No, Mom I was just giving them to D—"

With a grasping pitch, the boy's father snatched them from his grip, and walked off in a disturbed way. "What's come over him, anyway, Mom?"

"Never you mind, hon. Just ignore him." Replied his mother, most stern. The boy was still curious, but it was time to go to school. He ill had time to worry of such things. He clamped his lunch box up, swung his backpack around his back. Put a cap on his head, and he strolled out the door. "Bye, Kenji!" Yelled his mom, from the back of the room.

"Bye Mom!" He yelled back with his hand waving. He arrived outside the door, and out into the scorching suns.

"Hey, sonny. Where's your daddy? He home?" Said a shifty man, clad in black. He and another man approached him, both all in black and topped off with sunglasses and hats.

"Umm..." Said Kenji skittishly.

"Well, since you're so unhelpful, we might as well find out." Replied the man, shuffling into the house followed by the other, who bulled Kenji out of the way and pushed him to the ground. He moaned in pain, and sat up dusting his shorts off. He leaned against the door and heard yelling and frustration. He gasped in surprise. The men darted out of the house, gruff and started. He sneaked behind their backs most stealthily, and witnessed them leap onto their Road Skippers ('24) and dart off into the deeper corridors of the city. He sighed, and thought nothing of it. Yet he was a little dreaded and worried. So he walked through the city; on his peaceful way to school. It was a nice little burg; busy in the daytime and cozy and quiet at night. It was unaffected by the Empire or the Armada, it had little worries and little protection. It was a laid back town, this New Angeles. Kenji was content and happy until now, when things started to draw suspicion. Something wrong was happening... he had to know what.

"Blast it! We're being followed!" Cried Spiner, hiding fearfully to the sidelines.

"Fear, not Spiner. One Saber Tiger is no match for the two of us." Replied Zartols, standing in the open.

"Saber Tiger?" Said Spiner curiously. He grinned most deviously after some brief pausing, and aimed his mortar cannons in safety.

"He has sealed his fate." Said Zartols, most focused. He fired a chunk of ammo at the approaching shadowy target, which was out of sight. The missiles and bombs exploded respectfully at the designated area, but the target had taken cover safely. "You're going to have to do better than that, bozos." He said in a deep tone. He leapt from his spot, and his Zoid roared mightily on his pedestal of rocks.

"Blast! He evaded it." Said Spiner, infuriated.

"A mere miscalculation on my part." Replied Zartols, unaffected. Spiner fired his mortar cannons at the heightened Saber Tiger, and it stylishly evaded all of the shots. With a frightful roar, it leaped from its place down on the Dimetrodon and struggled to slash its cockpit open. "This calls for a tactical retreat." Said Zartols, most traitorously. He escaped speedily, and the abandoned Spiner growled at his partner furiously.

"Traitor!" He cried. He turned his head to the attacker, who was pushing his down to the rocky floor. "Oh well, I can take care of this amateur myself!"

With a finishing wrestle, Spiner threw down the Saber Tiger and escaped. The Saber Tiger roared ferociously at the fleeting Zoid.

"You're not escaping that easily." Said the Saber Tiger pilot quietly, with a threatening glance.

"You're late again," Said a woman, with a scolding glance. It was inside the grand school building of New Angeles and she scolded Kenji, whom was late due to his snooping. She stared him down most crossly. "I expect the best of my students and don't want them late. You understand me, Mister?"

"Yes, Ms. Keratin. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Ugh, these students. One minute they're kindly and quiet the next they're fighting. I don't know what to think of them." Murmured Keratin, pacing off to her desk. Blushing, Kenji went to his desk and fell to his seat depressingly.

"Hey..." Said another student, most smug. "Late again, huh, Zoomer?"

Kenji paid no heed, and pulled out his workbook. "What's wrong, Zoomer? Hey, I know just how you feel." Said the other, still smug and acting cool. "How about you join my group. We dyin' to tell you how to be co—"

"That's enough, Kogi. Get your work out. Stop teasing the boy." Said Keratin, most stern. Kogi gave her a sharp look, and did as she said.

"Hey, Ken." Giggled a girl sitting behind Kenji, smiling. Kenji did nothing, and hid his blushing face.

After class, Kenji ambled aimlessly around the schoolyard, most bored. He pondered of the events earlier in the day, unable to get his mind off them. Then out of the blue, a Kogi and his gang ran up, with a 'cool' expression. His gang surrounded him, and Kenji acted as brave as he could. But it was no use. A big boy pushed him over, and he fell to Kogi's feet. A smirk was on his face, and Kenji rose to greet him with an angered face. "My boys and I are bout' to go buy ourselves some Zoids. Wish to join us? Or are you to chicken to join my gang?"

Kenji glared at him angrily and discontentedly. He said nothing. "Well?"

Kenji continued his angered glare. "My dad is going to buy me one." He said, deepening his voice as much as he could. Laughter echoed from the spot in the schoolyard, obnoxious and gleeful. Kenji stood courageously amid this laughter, unaffected.

"Your dad?" Asked Kogi, breaking through his laughter. His gang laughed harder, and he silenced them with a motion of his hand. "Your dad is stupid." A cackle was heard from the sidelines, followed by a grunt. "I heard he's involved in some government conspiracy to destroy the town. Wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Kenji growled, nearly swayed but not enough to convince Kogi.

"I also heard he gets plastered at the bar."

Laughter then loudly echoed out of the bully's mouths obnoxiously. It drummed into Kenji's ears, as he sorrowfully stared at the ground. He looked up, and dashed at Kogi and gave him a swift punch to the face. He fell to his rear, and struggled in pain. He cried out, and his henchmen quirkily ran off. So Kenji stared at his balled fist bleakly and silently, and back at the struggling Kogi. Ms. Keratin showed up at the scene, with an angered face. She looked to the sobbing Kogi and to the motionless Kenji. Kogi pointed at Kenji, most disliking. "He punched me!" He sobbed, wriggling in pain again.

"That's enough, Kogi! Kenji, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I—"

But before Kenji could continue, Keratin passed judgement, "It's off to detention with you, Mister!"

Kenji did nothing, and paused there bleakly and motionlessly. "Come on, chop, chop. Go on!" Ordered Keratin, pushing Kenji off into the distance. Kogi laid their, still wobbling in pain.

So Kenji ended up in detention, and met the harshest man in the school—Mr. Barnon! He sharply looked at him, and gave him a thumbs up. He jogged over heroically, and blew his whistle into Kenji's ear. Kenji's face clenched in dismay, and he quickly ran to the door and pounded on it saying, "HELP! HE—Oop!"

He was scooped from his position and into the arms of Barnon, whom sat him on his shoulder and said with a chuckle, "Heh, heh. Nope, lil' buddy, you're all mine!"

He pointed upwards and shouted arrogantly, "Yup, all mine! Time for several hundred push-ups and a lot of..."

"Yes? Yes?" Said Kenji excitedly.

"PRUNE JUICE GUZZLING!"

"Yikes!"

"Yup, li'l buddy, Prune Juice is hard ta' make on this here planet. Haveta do a lot of working to get it right. " Said Barnon, most proudly. "You should feel lucky!"

"My life is torture." Said Kenji, most gloomily.

"TOTURE? How do you feel about MAKING the prune juice?"

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

Kenji's fearing screams were heard all over, were most ignored. But scary...

After his meeting with Barnon, Kenji was safely locked away in the detention room. He face was bleak and his mind cleared. He stared at the darkened, wooden floor, with little thought. He heard a faint voice, like a whine, and he was quickly alert. "Hello?" Said it, most calm. "Oh, it's you. Hee, hee, how'd you wind up in here?"

"Jo? In detention?" Asked Kenji most confused. It was the girl from before.

"Yep. It's nice to have some company once and a while." Replied she, sitting herself next to Kenji. Kenji blinked, and turned from her view, blushing. She leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Will you talk to me about something, Kenji?"

"You've got something in mind?" Said Kenji nervously.

"Anything."

Afterwards, the two children happily walked out of the detention room laughing together at the break of the day. Their teacher came running to them, still most stern and harsh. She glared at Jo most threateningly. "Jo,"

The laughing and talking between the two, and their expressions were more serious as they gazed back at Keratin. "Your father wants you, Jo."

Keratin grabbed her at the shoulder and sent her off hurriedly, as the girl looked back with a smile at Kenji. Kenji had a broad and happy smile on his face as she quickly disappeared from sight. He thought nothing of why she was in detention, just their new bond growing.

It was wondrous to a boy like him, and as he journeyed home, he skipped a little beneath the setting suns, most enchanting. However, as he walked happily and contently along this path, he got lost and wound up at a place most twisted and dismal. He hardly realized this turn until he found himself at a tall and unusual building, with dim and depressing details. He awed at the sight, and stared at with a scare. With a powerful tumble, all of a sudden, a man plunged out of this building, and bumped into Kenji's little arms, and lay in inanimate stupor. He soon arose, with Kenji groaning on the ground, most wounded.

"Outta mah way, ki'! Ah gots business to do..." Said the strange man, walking off in a slump. Kenji was lying in pain, when he jumped up, and stared into the flashy building courageously. He clenched his fists and cocked his eyebrows downward, and plunged into the building with bravery. He had the thought of someone helping him to find his way back home. But as soon as he arrived in, he didn't see a peaceful and homey shop that he hoped on. He saw something as terrible as the outside. He saw a crowd of men, all deprived of their senses, slapping one another and turning over tables clumsily. He saw them gulping liquid down their throats. It was chaos. As he watched, he started to bite his lip in terror and fright, and moreover, nightmarishly, he saw his father delving into this liquid among all the others, talking in a slumped and unusual tone. He couldn't take it anymore. He shoved at the door and flew down the alley, his arm in his wetted eyes, and dashed down the darkened, twisted corner frightened. He ran and ran, as far away and didn't care where he was going. When he was well out of sight, the bartender came out yelling, "Hey kid, what's wrong? Where ya' goin' kid? Come back! Ah've got some good stuff in this here joint! Awww..."

Kenji fleetingly ran threw the city, whisking past everything crying loudly.

The bartender arrived back inside his chaotic bar, and reported behind the counter. He sighed wearily, and gazed at two men quietly at the counter, and motioned for them to come nearer. "'Ey, boys, got some jobs fo' ya. Didja see that there kid that came in heya? Think he wanted something..."

"Describe him." Asked one, most scarily.

"Ahhh... short. Had a cap on. A bag sacked around his back. Shorts." Replied the bartender. The other slammed his glass down on the table, and said angrily,

"It's him."

"Let's get him." Said the other sitting next to him.

The Saber Tiger pilot trudged relentlessly through the snowy drifts of Delpoi, chasing his foes with effort. He Saber Tiger was constantly running, roaring violently as he did it, showing its fangs. "I will find you, and deliver judgement." Said the pilot, most determined.

Not far off, the targets ran exhaustedly through the snow, arriving at some high cliffs. "Ahh... what a drag. Is he ever going to stop? We haven't even met—"

"Quiet. We're arriving at the next destination. Here we will meet Hydros, a defunct Deva who's been isolated for a while. He disobedience will not be tolerated." Said Zartols, still dismal and bleak in tone.

"It's time for him to embrace the new way." Smiled Spiner maniacally.

"Yes."

They picked up their paces, and hustled towards the destination with enthusiasm.

"I'm detecting they are headed towards the High Cliffs nearby, near Mt. Leo. Right." Said the Saber Tiger pilot, carefully monitoring his upgraded tracking device. He stared off into the snowy nothingness courageously, with the same bravery hidden under his frightful gaze as the young boy who was at New Angeles. So he dashed onwards, with a faster and more motivated pace than before. The caps on the sturdy legs of the Saber Tiger electrified and steamed with strength as he galloped through the drifts.

In this New Angeles, it was in the quiet and calm night, with the crickets singing their dramatic song beneath the shining and overlooking moon.

Inside the St. Henry residents, Kenji's house, Kenji cried and wept to his weary mother, most sadly, "Sniffle... and Sniffle Dad was Sob There. Glub... Ohhhh..."

"There, there, hon. I'm sure everything'll be okay. You know how he is. He was probably just fooling with his friends."

"No! It was real! All of it!" Screamed Kenji, not believing her mom.

"Now how am I supposed to help a kid who doesn't even believe a word I say?" Said his mom playfully, rousing from her sitting position with a smile. Kenji looked up at her smiling face, and laughed with his cheeks reddening.

"Great, now hold that smile. I'll go fetch Bo's milk and supper'll be ready real soon." Said his mom happily, hustling off into the backyard. Kenji fell back on his bed, staring off into the bland ceiling of his room. He pondered on, about things having to do with his father and the men clad in black. It confused him quite a bit. But after he had filled his belly with food and had taken a quick shower, he had forgotten all these things and had drifted off to sleep quite contently. But he was quickly roused by some strange sounds originating from the door. He crept over to a doorway, and he saw his father at the door, talking harshly and meanly to his wife, and holding her harshly. She shouldered him off, and stormed away in a displeased fit, and his father mumbled angrily to himself,

"I've got work to do." He then hustled quickly over to the machine, with a stern and angry face. Kenji quickly closed the door, with tears flowing from his eyes. He climbed into bed, weeping sorrowfully and sadly.

The very next day, Kenji rose from his wetted pillow and flung out the door upon getting dressed and greeted his mother. He sat at the table, with a stare in his eyes. "Mom, what's going on? Why-?"

His mom glared back, with a weary frown and a dismal face. A black round was smudged around her eye, and she was full of darkness.

"Go to school." She ordered.

"But Mom, it's Holiday."

"Go to school." Was the reply, as if she had paid no attention to him at all. Kenji had an awry frown on his face as he staggered out the back door, looking back to his mom in befuddlement. He arrived outside, in the beautiful and shiny day. He heard low voices, originating from the front yard outside his residence. He peeked an eye through the breaking of his fence, and listened close to the conversation. He heard his father, and with despise, he gritted his teeth.

"—Loyalty to the clan." He heard, "You'd better not screw anything up, or else!"

"Now, remember, the—" Suddenly their voices quieted.

"Ready by 13.00 tonight."

The two meeting with his father took their leave on their black Road Skippers. His father grumbled and stormed back inside the house. The two departing men paused, causing Kenji to gasp. They turned, hearing a faint rustle from behind them. They knocked down the backyard fence, felling Kenji to the grassy floor. He screamed frightfully, and ran hither and thither, amidst the sturdy Road Skippers. One of the black men on the Road Skippers stopped him in his tracks and asked in a disturbed tone,

"Heard you were at the bar last night."

"Were ya havin' yerself a hard beverage, kid?" Asked one obnoxiously. With a silencing blow, the other hit him and continued,

"I think you know too much."

"Let's GIT'em!"

On the foot on Leo Mountain, the Saber Tiger violently kicked the pebbles around as he darted through the rocky terrain. "Stay good, Tenchinaki! We've almost have them!" Said the pilot, most brisk. The Saber Tiger roared ferociously, and continued on. He ran up through the pile of rocks nimbly, but with a tumble, he fell as the rocks rolled down the hill. The Saber Tiger roared and struggled most worryingly, and he was buried under tons of gravel.

Miles off, the fearsome twosome ventured on and on, getting closer and closer to their distinct destination, "Do you think those booby traps will work?" Asked Spiner most worried, looking for Zartols' response.

"Logic states it." Said Zartols dismally.

"Right." Replied Spiner, most unbelieving.

As the sun nestled beneath the mountaintops, and the day ended, the rocks that buried the Saber Tiger moved and jumped. With a triumphant roar, it burst from its demobilized spot. The pilot angered his gazed, and Tenchinaki quickly leapt off into the distance. It ran wildly and fleetingly through the sun-setting terrain. As it did, two large tree trunks crashed into him. With a speedy leap, he avoided them and the falling rocks that promptly fell after it. He then jumped heroically over a pit-fall and continued his stroll through the canyon. "Nothing will stop me." Said the pilot with a growl.

In the quiet city of New Angeles, or rather, years ago in New Angeles, Kenji ran through his front yard with two chasing Road Skippers close on his tail. "Help!" He screamed. "HELP!"

"Heh, heh. No one to help you now, kid." Said one of the men dressed in black. "Come back here!"

He aimed a gun at him, which was mounted on the Road Skipper's shoulder. It fired, and blasted into a bush. He ran to and there, back in forth, each time pursued by the Road Skippers. They ran in front of the house, and just inside sat Kenji's dad, toiling hard at his machine. But Kenji disappeared from the house, running off into the city, yelling help everywhere he went. But for and odd reason, no one paid attention to the racket and hid their faces from view and locked themselves behind of their doors, quite scared. Kenji screamed and cried as he was driven into a back alley, with no more room to run. "Why... why... why don't they help me?" He sobbed, "Why?"

"No one to help you now, kid. See we own this burg. See ya!" Said one of the men, firing his gun. Luckily, it missed and Kenji climbed the wall of the back alley through boxes, gasping and struggling as he did. "Oh, you're not I' away, kid!"

As the hours flew by, the town vacated and more and more black-dressed men ran here and there, searching for the missing child. He had seemingly disappeared; but there was a ray of hope. They all met at a bleak warehouse, on the outskirts of town. They then slowly approaching it, some cautious and some with wide grins on their faces. They flung the doors open, and before they could react, dozens of barrels tumbled down on them, felling them. Kenji stepped out, with a chuckle under his breath. But more and more men poured into the building, each equipped with respective firearms. They aimed at Kenji, who shivered in petrified fear. "Alright, kid, we've got you covered." Said one, most specific.

"Yeah, whies don't ya comes quietly?" Ordered another. Kenji just stood there, most skittish. The men walked forward, with discontent ideas, and the floor started to creak.

"C'mon kid, we're not gonna hurt ya." Said another, with a devilish smirk curled up at the side of his cheek. But as he approached, the floor fell in and they all promptly fell into the woody pitfall, most startled. Kenji walked over in shock, and called out sarcastically,

"Have a nice trip?"

Naturally, there was no response.

But alas, the pair of men he had met before ambled in on their Road Skippers, amid the felled lackeys. "Now, now, kid. Don't you know it's rude to do that to your elders?" Said one of them, taking his sunglasses off in a relaxed stance. Kenji gulped, and kept his distance.

"W-what do you want with me? Wh-what did I ever do to you?" He said, with his voice cracking. The man gripped him by his upper torso, and squeezed intently.

"Nothin'. We just don't want you having anything to do with us. The man upstairs wouldn't be very happy if you did." He replied in a slick tone.

"And I don't much like yo' face." Said the other, most sarcastic. His partner gave him his silencing glance, and released Kenji.

"Well, I think and explanation is due." He said.

"Yeah?" Said Kenji excitedly.

"Shut up and listen. Ya see we run this town. Ten years ago, when you weren't even blessed with life, we burned the town hall and killed the mayor. You should have seen the people's sad faces!" Said he, with little remorse. Kenji gasped in fright.

"We started the takeover. Every bank was ours. We even bought people as slaves. And if you think that's rich, you oughtta know: We owned everything that ever belonged to anyone here."

"No! That's not true!" Yelled Kenji, as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I don't believe it! I don't!"

The other kicked Kenji aside, and yelled,

"You bet it's true, you little runt!" He stared at Kenji in a deadening glance, and resumed his story in a calmer tone, "You would know that they'd fight though. They mustered all the Zoids and weapons they could, and drove us out. But it wasn't over. If you'd think we would've run this town without having inside help, you're stupid. We had spies on the inside. People inside the village that were ours. And you know who that is, kid. You bet yer life you know who that is."

"Who is it...?" Whined Kenji.

"Your very own daddy!"

"NOOO!"

The man clad in black, known as Vincent, then put his gun up to Kenji's gritted teeth, and said slyly,

"Now, since you know all that, I'm afraid I can't let you live."

Kenji gasped in awe, and trembled boyishly in fear. He started to sob sorrowfully and painfully, and Vincent twisted the gun and plunged it into his mouth.

"Hold it." Said a voice from behind. Vincent turned his attention toward the noise, with an angered stare. The villagers had appeared. A multitude of armed men and women aimed their guns at Vincent, most bravely. They approached him, staring threateningly.

"We drove you out of our city once, you filth," Said a woman, leading all the others, "And we'll do it again."

A rally of Zoids pranced in, with mounted armed men, and all with their aim firmly locked on Vincent. "Right. Let's go." Said the woman, walking forward.

"What're we gonna do, Vincent? WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?" Said Vincent's partner, in panic.

"Only one thing to do." Said Vincent, with a sly smirk. He pressed a button on an object at the end of a cord, and a light flashed red with a beep.

"You—"

"I would." Corrected Vincent. It flashed off, and the beep quickly ended. Everything didn't matter just then. An explosion flamed through the town furiously and scathed everything with an eternal stain of death. Debris chipped and flew everywhere, and all was painted an eerie red. The flames endlessly scorched the weary city, and then there was silence. Dead, bleak silence. Nothing moved. Not a single noise. Out of the cold, nightmarish waste, came an equally nightmarish scream. A tormented, twisted scream. It echoed through the deathly location, which was buried by the burnt husks of all that was. It continued on and on, until it turned into cries. Cries turned into silence, and finally into sleep. Kenji was alone in the world. Kenji was alone, and just as dead as all of his neighbors. Yet cursed with life. And an eternal scar that would make him ugly for the rest of his tortured life.

Aside from those grim matters, the Saber Tiger galloped gallantly through, like a howling tornado. His undeniable glance was on his face, as his courage burned an everlasting burn. He then jumped around the bend, to which his enemies hid, right at the pinnacle of the cliffs. The pilot's Saber Tiger Roared frightfully, and, without a word, he leapt diligently at his foe and ripped and tore at his metal hide, to which belonged to the Dimetrodon. "WHA-?" Gasped Spiner, in blatant and complete surprise. The Saber Tiger's claws scraped scarily through the scathed super structure, over and over, as the pilot's growls and sneers with heard. "Z-Zartols! Help me!" Begged Spiner.

"Your plea is illogical. I cannot comply." Replied he, most cold. "But, I will make this unenlightened one meet his doom."

With a surge of firepower, missiles and bombs sprung from their mounted position. "Uhh-!" Gasped the Saber Tiger's pilot, turning his attention. The missiles promptly impacted upon the Dimetrodon, cutting open ugly wounds in its flank. It was stained with crease and fatigue. The Saber Tiger had nimbly escaped. Spiner was enraged and in a sure and fitful fury, as he outstretched his balled and tight fist, with his teeth gritted.

"YOU!" He cried, aiming at the Saber Tiger. The pilot didn't flinch or move, not in awe or feeling threatened. The Dimetrodon swiveled around, and his gun was locked on the Red Horn. "I HATE you! You traitor!"

He growled and snarled, and launched a blitz of mortars at the opposition.

"Ugh... what a weak bond of partnership." Said the Saber Tiger pilot, cupping his head in his hand. There was a silence then, and as the smoke of the barrage cleared, the Red Horn triumphantly.

"Are you actually shooting at me? Your gesture is illogical."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But our enemy has escaped." Said Spiner, most sly.

"Pity." Replied Zartols, most disliking.

The Saber Tiger was running stylishly and expediently above his foes, roaring and slobbering as he did it. "Stay sturdy, Tenchinaki! We're almost there!" Said his pilot. On his tail, he spotted the sprinting Red Horn, hot on his heels.

"Your speed far surpasses mine, but your skill doesn't." Said Zartols calmly, firing his linear cannon. It edged the side of the Saber Tiger, and skimmed across its atmosphere. It turned around, and held fast on a sturdy edge of a cliff. It roared loudly and gruesomely, seemingly defending its pilot.

"It's alright, Tenchinaki. ...Eh? Where's the Di—WATCH OUT!" Screamed the pilot, lunging forth and trying to push the Red Horn down.

"Your gesture is illogical." Said Zartols, cocking his head and firing a round of his linear gun. It quickly felled the frail Saber Tiger. "Hm. Your enlightenment is at hand."

He aimed his gun at the lolling foe, without any sign of expression. But out of the "No! You don't understand!" Said the other, screaming. But out of nowhere, a mortar blasted down upon the cliff and it sank down to the rocky floor, burying Zartols under heaps of smoldering rubble. The Saber Tiger turned around, threateningly and discontent. The pilot gazed disgustedly, and yelled in a scratchy tone, "YOU!"

His Zoid lunged forth, with his sharp and edgy claws showing more than ever, and he took the damaged Zoid down to the ground and stared with a passionate hate. "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN COMRADE AFTER HE FORGAVE YOU!"

With this, he dug his claws into the Zoid fiercely and with a will of steel. The other did not reply, did not respond, but only grinned slyly and deviously, just to anger his foe more and more. He growled and snarled vigorously and he slashed and scraped the Zoid literally to shreds. He finally plunged his Zoid's arm into the cockpit, with circuits flying to and there. After some brief moments of sulking, he yanked it out slowly and ambled over to the pile of rocks sorrowfully and silent. Tenchinaki whined as he jumped out of him and inspected the fallen rubble most desperately. He found a dead hand sticking out of it, and he dug more excitedly. He found the scrapped remains of a robot, half flesh and half metal. It was hanging out of the Red Horn.

"Y-BBZZZZT-our g-g-gesture i-is BBZZZZZZZT..." It started, "Embrace the new... BZZZZZZT... way..."

He placed it down, and with a sad tone, he said to himself,

"I am Ferrel Hawkens. Former bounty hunter and now Zenevas Deva," He turned to Tenchinaki. "I hold no one dear but my companion and friend, my Zoid, and I hunt the dishonorable. And my hunt is never complete." He finished as he jumped into his Zoid, and trudged on by and by, cradled by the northern winds.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XIII:_

 _Total Darkness_

"Order the evacuation call!" Were the sound orders of Colonel Harris, which were recognized all over Gale Military Base. His mission was to evacuate all of the residents of Tempa and bring them to safety in less than twelve hours. The fleet would soon bomb the remains of the island it was on to rid any lingering Imperials. Harris saw two of his Pteras off, as they skimmed over the Daras Shallows. As they were plainly out of sight, he gazed through his sunglasses at the dusky, beautiful skies. The suns stood on the ocean, preparing for the moons to replace them. He reported to his quarters inside, and the windy shores were left vacated and quiet.

"How goes the evacuation, Colonel Harris?" asked Tundra, appearing in Harris' office. Harris cleared his throat, folded his hands and looked up at his comrade with tired and droopy eyes.

"Well," he started, "I don't think we'll need half of Twelve hours."

"Is that so? Well, my bomb squad will be there very shortly." Said Tundra, walking out the door with a stern look. Harris cocked his eyebrows down in frustration. He growled under his breath, and called his aides in for assistance. They shuffled in, a couple of goofy looking men were they, and saluted.

"Sir?" Once asked, most blatant and obedient.

"Abry, Woodru, I ask for you humble assistance." Replied Harris, turning in his chair. He relaxed in it, and placed his elbows on his lap. "I'm a little suspicious of our Admiral. I think he's up to something."

"Sir?" said Abry, crossing his arms.

"Sir?" said the other, doing the same.

"I want you to secretly fly to Tempa and see if you find anything strange... you know, like a conspiracy of Tundra's." said Harris, most downright. Woodru raised an eyebrow. "BUT... make sure you're back in Twelve hours... if not, you'll be bombed ... I think. Now, get moving. I don't want you spotted."

Without a word, the two men hustled off in search of their Zoids. Harris stared on in a determined look, and rose from his seat.

That night, a huge meeting would be at hand. Crowds of people filtered into a briefing room, and the high-ranked men reported to a hologram board in the center of this room, each of them standing in different postures. Facsimiles of Woodru and Abry were situated in their respective seats, to avoid suspicion. Harris finally joined the high-ranked, and the lower ranks elsewhere shivered in fear as he triumphantly marched in. He assumed position, and sat on his chair with the others. Lights flashed beneath their faces, and Tundra had the largest. He silenced the crowd's chatter, and he cleared his throat to begin. He Walked slowly over to the end of the room, and pressed a button so scroll down a holographic map.

"This meeting will be a mere repeat of the last one, but uhh..." He said, stalling. He held a microphone up to his lips, and repeated, "This meeting will be a repeat of the last one, but I will explain it again and to those that did not hear it the last time." He appointed to each location as the last meeting, and he said,

"Our locations of attack will be here, here, and there. To warn you, there will be lots of enemy attacks and lots of causalities. Any questions?"

In panic, the skittish privates looked at one another in fearful chatter. Tundra canceled them with a shout, "Good!" and continued, "Now, as I was saying, we will recruit many soldiers from each of our respective beacons and fellow bases all over the globe, and will show no mercy. Our priority is the center of Zion, the Imperial capital on Delpoi. From behind, we will attack with our secret weapon that is already in transit from the east. So as you know, we must move with speed or our weapon will be destroyed and we will lose. Understood?"

Once again, the hum of talk filled the room in a panicky nature. Tundra growled loudly and fearsomely, and all blatantly complied. "Now, on a side note, our previous rescue order has been cancelled." Said Tundra. Harris' eyes widened angrily and he fled over, with a desperate expression.

"Alex! What are you thinking!" He demanded.

"Exactly what I said." Replied Tundra, with a sly smirk. "Now return to your post."

Harris discontentedly complied, and staggered back defeated. "To keep you all informed, we will fly to all of these beacons and all allied cities... and order a draft."

The talk started up again, loud and filled with disgust and resentment. Harris glared with a grumble under his brisk voice. Tundra raised his voice over the talk, and said, "We will take all possible recruits, which will be fourteen plus. Anyone able to pilot Zoids is now part of the Tundra Armada."

Harris thrust angrily to Tundra, with a stern and disliking face, and yelled disgustedly, "You mean the bombing order is...!"

"A draft. No weaponry was armed onto the Pterases." Said Tundra proudly.

"You...!"

"Oh, and may I ask why Woodru and Abry aren't here?" Said Tundra with a chuckle, pointing to their facsimiles being tampered with.

"How dare you!" Shouted Harris, raising his clenched fist.

"No, how dare YOU, Harris. Maybe a few days in confinement will make up for you wrongdoings. Take him away!"

"WHAT?!" Demanded Harris, being shackled and pushed off to jail. Tundra chuckled in an entertained way as Harris soon disappeared from sight.

"Briefing over. You may all subside." Said Tundra, walking away. It took the crowd several minutes to comply, and when such happened, they were quite skittish to do so.

East of the Northern Continent on Delpoi, Ferrel stood motionlessly like a stone at the bleak grave of Zartols. He sighed, and leapt back into his Zoid with a regretful frown. Tenchinaki ran like wind as he roared wildly in the western winds. A message flashed on the console of his Zoid, and Ferrel pressed a button to confirm. A crackling and fuzzy message appeared on the monitor, and words were made out, "BZZZT... Crackle F- BZZT Ferrel... This is Dogon of the Devas... BZZZT I've got a new mission for you."

"Shoot." Replied Ferrel in a raspy tone.

"Admiral... BZZZZT Tundra..."

"Eh?" Said Ferrel in confusion.

"I've got spies confirming that he is in Gale Port in the Western Continent. Go in BZZT stealth. The base is heavily guarded and I think something big is going on there. Dogon Out."

The screen flashed abruptly off, and Ferrel stared on courageously into the bleak wilderness. "Tundra," He said, as Tenchinaki ran off in enthusiasm, "Your angel of death awaits you."

In Gale Port, all was looking gloomy and depressing. The washy port was vacated and wet, the sun was bleak and red, and the sky was painted in an eerie crimson. Tundra stood alone on the port, as his arms were crossed and his hair was flowing in the wind. A soldier of his rushed over, most dire. "Sir! I've got a message for you!" He said.

"What is it?" Asked Tundra exasperatedly.

"Colonel Harris seeks audience." Replied the other, quieting his tone. Silently, Tundra complied and the soldier saw him off.

Tundra arrived in the jail area, surrounded by wasted scum and villainy. He arrived at the particular prison room, and stared violently at Harris. "What?" He asked in a disturbed tone. "Can't you just accept your wrongdoings and wait to be released?"

"I've got a question to ask you, Alex." Said Harris firmly, "If the Imperial forces are still in Tempa, I'd suggest we wipe them out as fast as possible and then recruit people from there. It is merely a suggestion from senior officer to senior officer." Replied Harris in a warning tone.

Tundra gave him a deadening stare. "I don't care about Imperial forces. And you'd better watch that tone. If you're not careful enough, you won't be a senior officer anymore." He cautioned.

"Listen to me, Alex! Ever since you disappeared from Gale Rock, you've changed somehow. I don't want the proud Tundra Armada to be blown out of the water!" Said Harris, begging. Tundra growled. "Heed my advice, or Gale Rock will be invaded by Imperial troops."

Tundra growled louder. "Which one will it be?" Said Harris, leaning on the bars of his cell and closing his eyes. "Well?"

Tundra growled fearsomely, and replied with a flustered scream, "I DESTROYED TEMPA! I sent MY troops there, and I destroyed it! Plain and simple! It a place of WEAK and useless colonists!"

Harris' eyes widened bewilderedly. The yelling awoke the entire jail area, and Tundra continued angrily, "And I DON'T need your useless advice!"

There was a bleak pause, and Harris formed his smug posture again and replied, "That's not the reason. All you wanted was to elevate yourself even further to a higher level of fame by eliminating the Empire. Tempa was the key. All you had to do is destroy it and you'd finally have an excuse to overthrow the Empire."

"WHAT? COLONEL HARRIS! I ORDER you to refrain from such talk! You may find yourself deprived from your duty!" snapped Tundra wildly.

"I could care less about your useless 'army' of BANDITS! Or my position! At this point I hold no pride for being part of your armada!" said Harris, with no remorse. Tundra glared threateningly. "Watch your tongue! And watch out, because I hold your fate in my hands. Dismissed." Said Tundra, fleeing fleetingly from the scene. After some brief and silent moments, Harris sighed restfully and in a defeated manner, and rested back laxly.

Tundra stormed out of the jail area, being stared at oddly by the guard, and he ordered the door of the area to be closed. He arrived at his quarters, at the top of the base. An eerie man, with an odd gaze and blue, flowing hair, was inside Tundra's quarters. "You requested my attention, Admiral Tundra?" said he, turning to greet him.

"Yes, Lieutenant Thaemos. What would you say about upgrading to the Colonel rank?" said Tundra invitingly. The other's eyes widened, and he grinned evilly.

"What's the catch?" Asked he, most curious.

Tundra chuckled at him silently. "I like a man with perception." Said Tundra, most entertained.

Meanwhile, on Delpoi, Ferrel's Saber Tiger fled across the open land at great speeds to reach the destination. The ground beneath them constantly changed as they skimmed over different locations. Ferrel turned on a monitor for some brief moments, which called up a map. It showed Tundra's location, which was clearly miles away from his current location. Tenchinaki whined poorly, and Ferrel sighed in destitute. "All right, Tenchinaki, we'll rest." Said Ferrel, most disappointed. With a springing leap, Tenchinaki sped up at the sound of his pilot's delighting acceptance.

At Tundra's base, the agenda was at hand. Pteras units exploded into the sky from all over Gale Port, and shook it with a loud rumble. Tundra, Thaemos, and a dozen troops marched straightly out onto the dock, each quite formal and diligent. "At ease." Ordered Tundra. The soldiers left, and Thaemos and Tundra were left facing each other. "Alright, Colonel, follow the Pterases. More will be separated all over the globe."

"Heh, heh. Yes sir." Said Thaemos, slyly.

"You understand I don't trust you at all." Said Tundra pleasurably.

"I like the non-trusting type." Said Thaemos. Tundra chortled obnoxiously and left, saying,

"You're my kinda guy. But don't screw anything up, alright?" With that, Tundra dissipated into the base, and Thaemos silently leaped into his violet Pteras and was off into the predawn sky. He joined the fleets of shuttles, Pterases, Salamanders, and other Zoids that slowly approached to their ample supplement of pilots.

Tundra arrived inside the base, and was greeted by the confused Zephyr. "Admiral... why are you doing all this?" She asked in a befuddled tone. Tundra didn't answer, just grunted. "Sir?"

"My duty is of no concern to you. However, I'd like you to join the fleet. Rally your troops and go to Protos, just south of here on the coast of Europa. There you will order a draft." Replied Tundra, walking off. Zephyr stared off, quite dazed. She clenched her fists bravely, and had off. She arrived at the branch of the base to which her men rested. "Lieutenant Limbug! She said, slammed her fist on his desk, quite stern. Limbug shuddered, and asked quite skittishly,

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to take a battalion to Protos in Europa, and order a draft. I'm staying here." Replied she, with her face angry and determined.

"Umm... what're..."

"Just do it!" Cried Zephyr, most angry.

"Ma'am!"

Soon, the battalion was lined up in the hanger and they were posted before their Zoids, most dormant. "Alright, battalion ready, ma'am. But what's going on?" Asked Limbug, most confused.

"Well, I'm kind of suspicious of Tundra, Lieutenant. Just between us. And I think it's weird that he's cancelled the rescue order for Marcus. It's not like I think that... that he's going to... Oh, never mind. Just get going." Replied Zephyr, most brash. Limbug saluted, and reported to the pilot's seat of his Zoid most silently. Simultaneously, the pilots each took lift off and dazzlingly shot off into the sky, disappearing from sight. Zephyr stared on courageously, and darted off elsewhere. She promptly arrived at a room in a dark hallway in the building. She flipped on the light, and beheld a forgotten room choked with dirt and dust. She staggered in worryingly, and sat down on the ripped and torn seat and turned on the long-unused computer before her eyes. Suddenly, the screen flashed on and windows hologaphically appeared. She whizzed through all sorts of files, and finally reached her destination. "Ah-hah." She whispered. She guided the cursor and clicked on the designated file, named 'Ogre'.

" _Ogre... a mysterious yet understandable Zoid. I found it in a reserve tank outside the capital building in Zaemore City after it was destroyed by the empire. I've been studying its bio-scans and molecular structure. Half-metallic, half-organic, Organoids, as I have dubbed from the Zoidian word, EDISTOU, are quite fascinating. I intend to obtain more Organoids and study them, but I doubt they will be as interesting as this one._ "

That was the documentary. Zephyr's eyes glistened as she clicked on another, named, 'Organoids'. "Hmm... Who wrote this? Wasn't... wasn't Tundra's Organoid called Ogre?"

" _Organoids all have the amazing ability to enhance another normal Zoids' abilities by a hundred times. But, in return, it sacrifices the Zoid's life. You must sever the Gamma Cord, undoing his Zoid core and shutting it off for good. This is indeed quite a discovery... I am currently studying how far it takes the Zoid's abilities. I—"_

Just then, a gunshot fired and abruptly ceased Zephyr's reading. "Hold it right there, miss!" Said someone, standing in the doorway with his gun firmly aimed at Zephyr. "You're not permitted in here."

Zephyr smiled in a greeting way, and rose up. "I—I don't understand, I was just—"

"Zephyr?" Said Tundra, walking in calmly, with more soldiers. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Protos by now. ...Well?"

Zephyr was mute and skittish, and looked down to the ground with a blush. She looked up, quite sternly. "What about Captain Turkins in Protos? Isn't he supposed to be in charge of everything there?" She asked in suspicion.

"Turkins... ah, that fool. I'm afraid... he had to retire." Said Tundra slyly, holding up a picture of Turkins slumped over his desk, with blood pouring out of his face. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Laughed Tundra wildly.

The two men shackled Zephyr harshly, and she stared at Tundra angrily and struggled to break free. "Y—you lunatic!" Cried Zephyr. Tundra glared scarily at her, and ordered discontentedly,

"Detain her."

The soldiers did as such, and Zephyr cried in pain as she was knocked out and driven away. Tundra walked out of the room, and left it blackened and shadowy as it was previously left. _Now, now, Zephyr. Don't want to be snooping around in unacceptable places._ Thought Tundra, holding up the power cell for the computer. He crunched it angrily in his fist, and its shattered remains quickly fell to the floor.

At night, when the beady moons passed their lights onto the world below, Tundra sat restless at his desk. "Ogre... Ogre... my precious little toy... I'll have you, Ogre! I'll have you in my grasp! My very own Organoid! As my own! Then this war will end at my swift command!" Said Tundra maniacally and furiously, staring eerily at a picture of a capsule. Around it, surrounded scientists, each clad in generic scientist garb. Inside the capsule rested Ogre, Tundra's obsession. But no one can figure out why it was... He laughed in the moonlight like a howling wolf each night, kept up by his excitement.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XIV:_

 _The Duel_

In the smothering drifts on Delpoi, Marcus and he's team trudged onward. Closer and closer they arrived at Zion, but their Zoids were hopelessly exhausted. "Keep it up, team! We're almost there!" Said Marcus, glimpsing back at his team's Zoids.

"Roger that," Said Zozos. "S-sort of."

"Really, Zozos." Said Teal, sarcastic

"Heh, heh." Replied Zozos, with a smirk curled up on the side of his cheek.

"You're scaring me." Said Teal.

Marcus abruptly stopped in his tracks as they progressed. He spotted a strained and wounded Gator, slumping as he walked. Marcus quickly jumped out of his Zoid and inspected it. He found a half-dead man barely controlling the Zoid, with his head hanging low.

Marcus had tended to the man, and set him down near a fire among the rest of the worrying Zoid pilots, silently sipping their drinks. Marcus came back to all of his mute soldiers, and cupped his hand gently on the man's shoulder. "Look, stranger, you're badly wounded and I don't think we can take you with us, but please, tell us, are you with the Empire or the Armada?" He asked firmly.

The man sipped his tea with a weakened slurped and replied with a cough, "I-I don't think it matters anymore..."

"What?" Said Marcus angrily.

"Heh, heh... I dunno..." Replied the other, shaking his head.

"What's your story?" Asked Marcus, quite curious.

The man raised his head up as far as he could, be remained in a slouching posture. He groaned wholesomely, and began, "Uhhh... Well, I had destroyed the Imperial base a Deldum base with one charge, and won the battle. After Tundra and his men didn't pick me up, I thought they figured me to be a casualty of war... So I wandered around using my Cough survival... instincts... if that's what you want to call them... Then I wound up with this Zoid and for some reason I found myself being chased down... I guess it was an Empire Zoid. So that's it... I was Cough captured by the Empire... Ohh... It hurts just thinking about it..."

Marcus steadily stood back and scratched his neck. "So that's it... I'd think Tundra would be a little more thorough than that, but he's been pretty odd lately..." He said.

"Wait a second..." Started the man, "WAIT a second... you're not with the Armada, are you, man?"

"Shows what you know, pal. That's Marcus, one of the Generals of the Tundra Armada." Said Zozos, not very pleased.

"That's enough, Zozos." Ordered Marcus sternly, motioning his hand at Zozos.

"OH, NO! You've gotta get outta here, RIGHT NOW! You're in grave danger, Cough Cough... Ohh..." Said the man, in panic. Marcus looked rather oddly at the man, and said in a comforting tone,

"Hey, it's okay. A small force like us is not likely to be spotted so far away from the Imperial Base."

"NO! NO! That's not it, that's not it! I—I didn't finish. All right, I stopped at an Armada camp nearby to, you know, grab some food, and I overheard them... they were going to hunt down a small force of Zoids heading towards Zion! It—it fit your description!" Replied the other, still in panic. Marcus frowned.

"No, I don't think so. It was probably just a patrol of Imperial Zoids." Said Marcus matter-of-factly. The other shook his head discontentedly.

"No, no. He said there was a Dibison, Cannon Tortoise, two Command Wolves, two Godoses, and two Guysacks! I'm done for, just RUN FOR IT! Cough, Cough, Cough..."

Marcus revolted back, most distressed. "Well, what do ya think?" Said Zozos, smug. Marcus looked most dismal and was mute and silenced. He stared in a depressed manner, and replied,

"Well, I refuse to believe Tundra has turned on us. But we must move with—DUCK!"

Quickly reacting, everyone fell to the sandy floor, most trusting. They hid most stealthily, and watched two Pterases scream by them intensely. "What the heck is going on?" Said Zozos, most confused.

"Could be Tundra. I think we're past our limit of days." Said Marcus, "Just for caution's sake, get in your Zoids. QUICK!" Ordered Marcus demandingly. Responding respectively, Marcus' troops hurriedly climbed into their Zoids and Marcus took the slumping man in his Dibison, most stressed. The Pterases circled back, and the Zoids lied completely silent and bleak in the sandy drifts, not a sound, not a budge. "Stay frosty. Could just be an imperial training expedition." Said Marcus calmly.

Again, the Pterases circled back, doing nothing. "Ahh... they're just trying to psyche us out..." Remarked Zozos, irritated. Marcus hushed him, and resumed his still and motionless position.

"Quiet! Or you could lose your rank." Said Marcus, most stern. Zozos frowned.

"Eh... you can do that now?" He said.

Marcus smirked and chuckled silently, and focused once again. But alas, the Pterases circled back once again, but the result this time was deadening and tragic. Two high-powered bombs scorched from their launcher and exploded upon the ground destructively and surely. Marcus and his troops gasped in complete awed surprise as the explosion ripped and tore their Zoids to shreds. The blaze dramatically wounded the Zoids and they fell to fiery and scorched remains. Their burnt husks lie destroyed and ransacked on the ground, felled and conquered. But out of the smoking madness, Marcus' Dibison leapt and his teeth gritted and out through them were heard growls and sneers. He shot loads of ammo through his bristling barrels in sorrow and hate, quickly felling the enemy Pterases. When the smoke cleared, Marcus leapt from his Zoid. Silence. Complete silence was all that was present then in the moment of shame and sadness.

He leaned discontentedly against Teal's Guysack, sandy and destroyed. He dusted it off, and witnessed his staring face, with blood trickling from it. He rushed over to Zeon's and Greg's and Melk's, witnessing each of their pale and deathly faces, dead and stale. He hit himself a multitude of times against the cockpit of Melk's Zoid in horror and fright, not believing what had happened. Marcus was scorned and defeated, and stood there in a mournful way. His head hung low, his face was crunched up in anger and fear. Zozos staggered over, in gloom sadness, and his visor covered his twitching eyes. "They're dead, aren't they..." He said in a sorrowful tone. "They are dead aren't they... all of them... Zeon... Greg... Teal... Melk... Trowa... aren't they...?"

Zozos' eyes started to burn. "Tundra..." Started Marcus, with a sneer under his breath. He raised his fist up high, with tears flashing from his eyes. "Tundra did all of this! It's HIS fault! He wants me dead! He wants my team dead!" He yelled bitterly, slumping down and weeping silently and angrily. Zozos turned around and stared at the ground with a faceless expression and his hand clenched harshly. The day ended, and all that was present was the depressing fumes of smoke and ruin to keep the mourning General company... and the endless coats of sand, blowing quietly in the breezy wind.

Meanwhile, a day of hopes and prosper brewed for Tundra as his forces were dispersed out into the far reaches of the world to do his will. He walked victoriously down the hallway among his powerless subjects, and had a broad smile on his face. He entered a meeting room, which was darkened and gloomy. Only small dismal lights lit the room that shined from the floor. The sound of chatter once again filled the room, and Tundra arrived at the center of the room to assume the attention of the crowd. He got their attention, and said loudly, "I've called you all here to witness the former Colonel Harris..." Suddenly, a hatch opened and the shackled Harris popped out of the hole with a humiliated and defeated expression. "As he is courted." Tundra finished with a sly and dreadful smile. Harris sneered at Tundra bitterly and growled,

"You depraved lunatic! Unshackle me and at least let me die without shame! Scoundrel!"

Tundra laughed evilly. "Fool. You tried to cross me. Do that and this is what happens. Not only do you die by you die in front of all of your precious little students! How entertaining." He said with a snicker. Running wildly, Peterson skittishly approached his father and yelled in his face,

"How dare you! This man hasn't done anything to you! I hate this place, and I hate him, but what gives you the right to—"

Tundra harshly hit him out of the way, and he fell to the floor in screeched painfully. Tundra glared frightfully at his felled son, and motioned for the guards. They brutally dragged him from his place, and carried him off grunting and growling enthusiastically. Tundra then swiveled around and smiled at the Colonel wildly and horribly, and continued,

"Heh. Now that that's over, let's resume." Tundra rose his pedestal up very high, and spoke into the microphone joyously, "Now, my subjects, let me explain the horrible deeds of this traitor. First, he killed General Zephyr, one of my finest soldiers. She said one simple criticism about how he treats his men, and he stabbed her to death and blew up her Salamander."

Harris' eye widened angrily and furiously. A tempest fury burned through his veins, and he cried out, "You're wrong! You're the only criminal around here, you murderer!"

"Do you hear this, subjects? A hopeless man shamefully begging for his useless life, AND accusing me of the same crime as him." Tundra said deeply, closing his eyes and gently cupping his hand on his chest. "But sadly, he his dead wrong."

Tundra moved his pedestal back down, and snapped his finger happily. A group of shifty looking men shuffled over, each with things in their arms. "I've got evidence."

A man stepped forth, and uncovered a plate revealing a bloodstained knife in a bag. Harris lunged forth in befuddlement and rage, and stared wildly. "This, people, is the knife to which Harris used to strike Zephyr." Said Tundra wisely. The crowd was stirred up, and they whispered to each other in fright and wonder. "If you care to argue, jury, I scanned it and found Harris' fingerprints."

Tundra placed the bag into one of the jury's hands, and they analyzed it curiously and fumblingly.

"YOU'RE WRONG! It's a set up, I swear!" Cried Harris, struggling. Tundra shook his head wrongfully, and looked to the jury.

"Admiral Alexander Helic, we fail to see the relevance of any of this. Would you care to reply?" said one of the jury, looking crossly at Tundra. Tundra glared scarily, and did replied,

"Alright then, I have a few witnesses that have some stories to tell. I call Drawf Dweller to the stand."

Tundra looked questioningly at some of the men that came in before, and one of them stepped forth. "Yes. I witnessed this happening yesterday, noon, in the locker room of Gale Headquarters: Second wing. Zephyr was alone in her locker area, as Harris burst into her room with a knife and took her down. She struggled, wrestled, and tried to break free, but Harris conquered her." Preached Drawf, "It was a sad sight."

The jury looked to one another, and one asked suspiciously,

"Mister Dweller, what exactly were you doing there at noon yesterday?"

"Well, I was uhh, well, you know... umm..." Stuttered Drawf slowly.

"Oh, I see. Mister Dweller may return to his seat." Replied the other, motioning for Drawf to leave. The light that was beneath him flashed off as he rose from his seat and rejoined the others with him.

"This is insane! I demand fair justice!" Yelled Harris, most infuriated.

"The defendant will be still. Are there any other charges?" Said one of the jurisdictions, most calmly. Tundra chuckled under his breath, and stared slyly.

"Are you going to blame me for something I didn't do again?" Cried Harris desperately.

"Defendant, please! Please do not force us to detain you for disobeying the court." Ordered one of the jury, motioning his hand firmly. Harris cringed back regretfully and helplessly, and Tundra faced Harris with frightful glance.

"Does the defendant admit that he committed mutiny noon, yesterday? Or must he be forced to lie once more?" Said Tundra trickily. Harris leapt forth in anger and yelped out snappily,

"How do you figure?!"

"I knew you'd deny it. When I visited your cell yesterday, I heard you say clear day that you hated the Tundra Armada..." The crowd stirred wildly as Tundra spoke, "AND you wanted nothing to do with it. Does the defendant admit such a claim?" Finished Tundra, placing his hand on his hip victoriously. Harris stalled and looked bravely and sternly at the disgusted crowd. He heard among the shouts and chatter,

"I don't believe it!"

"We've been being trained by a despicable Colonel..."

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

These vivid and torturing comments pierced into the Colonel's mind and he felt worse and worse, standing there completely helpless. "The defendant will answer." Said one of the jury, crossly.

"This... is... true..." Uttered Harris, grumbling and snarling as he said it. The waving hum of the crowd got louder, and Tundra faced the jury. The crowd became completely silent and calmed, as they turned their attentions promptly to Tundra.

"The verdict?" Tundra asked, with that being the string holding everyone's breath at the tip of a string. The jury looked at one another, and answered firmly,

"Guilty."

Tundra turned to Harris and nodded arrogantly, and Harris gritted his teeth gruffly as he was gripped firmly by the guards and taken off against his will, surrounded by the sounds of the stirred and bewildered crowd. Tundra followed the guards and grinned broadly and rottenly as he trudged out of the room.

Meanwhile, things looked equally grim in the continent of Delpoi as Thaemos' men scoured the whole region in search of candidates. City by city they plucked forcibly the young men from their homes and took them into the crowding shuttles, possibly never to be seen again. Coastal shore by shore, an uprising of Zoids waved through. Soon, they arrived at the scathed and torn Tempa: only burnt and junked husks of Zoids were to be seen there and rag-rendered families seeking food and shelter desperately. The damp and depressing atmosphere only complemented to the hopelessness. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I've got some rather bad news for you," Started Marshal Zahf, second-in-command of the colony, "I'm afraid we're going to have to leave." He said, closing his eyes. "Soon, Tundra's men are going to be here and they're going to bomb the remains of the town to get rid of any Imperial spies."

The crowd panicked and shuddered in fear and dismay as they shuffled madly around. Zahf walked off his high pedestal, dissipated into the crowd. A poor man approached him amidst the others, with his arms spread in panic and said fearfully, "But Marshal! T-the colony has always been here! We're strong! We've got to hold on and take the hit! We can't—"

"And die?" Demanded Zahf, clenching his fist and hitting the other harshly to the ground. The man spit blood from his mouth and pitifully cringed on the ground. "I want you and your families ready by 2:00 AM tomorrow." Said Zahf, helping the other man up. "Look, I don't want to do this either, but we've got to... Surely the spy won't follow us once we leave if there is one, so Tundra is right in doing so. Also, it's best we stay hidden. The Empire might know about our rebellion. Now go." Said Zahf, sending the other man on his way. He watched him run off silently, and looked to the ground dismally. Sylph walked in, brandishing proudly her rich and flashy cloak. Her eyes showed a calm and mystical spirit, and she looked at the weary Marshal, with worrying eyes.

"Zahf, I know you grieve over the past events and what we must do, but stay strong. If we all die, the colony had been for nothing; our struggle with the empire would have been for nothing, and our alliance with the Tundra Armada. You must remember this." Smiled Sylph, looking into Zahf. Zahf smiled warmly, and looked back to the crowd with his hand cupped on his chin. "I remember when you were just a young man wandering in the wilderness when you stumbled upon us, and you vowed to protect us. Those were the days... I actually had a Zoid then. Your selfless and courageous ways will never change Zahf. You must remember that." Continued Sylph, smiling. Zahf grinned wholesomely at her and turned again to the crowd.

"Heh, heh. But I definitely won't tell anyone before our time that you're actually an old woman with false teeth." Laughed Zahf.

"Oh, quiet you." Argued Sylph, with a smile. Zahf chortled heartily, and Sylph joined him in a pleasant and calming chuckle. But as they enjoyed themselves, a deadening and startling wind howled by, carrying two Pterases that screamed over Tempa.

"WHAT? They're not supposed to be here yet!" Shouted Zahf furiously and in an enraged way. He balled his fist in tempest fright, as the Pterases circled back. Sylph fainted into his arms, and he looked at her bewilderedly and scarily, and shrieked at her horribly, "SYLPH! Sylph, WAKE UP! No, no, no! You can't die! You just can't... Sylph... Sylph, don't die on me, PLEASE! I... I..."

"MARSHAL! What do we do?! The bombers are upon us! We need you!" Screamed the man from before, pointing to his kin running hither and thither, in panic and horror. Zahf rose, undeterred from the moment at hand, and got everyone's attention promptly and orderly.

"Alright, men! Sylph's... out cold... and Tundra's airforce is here! What do we do? Run in panic and fright? NO!" He yelled discriminatingly. All of the peopled frowned, feeling accused. "We've GOT to find shelter! Tundra isn't kidding around here!" Ordered Zahf, motioning for all of the men to follow him into a scrapped and torn building. Families and bundles of people filtered into the building, and cringed into the eerie walls fearfully. Children cried and there were sounds of moaning and doubt. Zahf kept his determined frown, standing amidst the people as a hero figure. But when he looked into Sylph's blackened face, his brave heart softened like a beast tamed at the crack of a whip. And when the Pterases circled back, they promptly landed and a pair of sunglasses-wearing men appeared out of the cockpits and walked unwavering from their path. As they did, the fearsome violet Pteras landed slowly on the smoky floor, and Thaemos slowly arose from the cockpit with a sly glance in his face. He leapt out, and walked slowly over to the shelter.

"It'll be okay, people! Just stay calm! No one's going to get hurt." Said Zahf, placing Sylph out and going to greet Thaemos. He did so, and was met by the trio. Thaemos looked threateningly upon Zahf, and grumbled. "I am Zahf, the Marshal of this colony. I wish to know your business here." Said Zahf in a disturbed tone.

"Hm. So Tundra didn't even announce the draft? I must have not been paying attention." Said Thaemos equally disturbed.

"WHAT? I wasn't informed of such a thing. What's going on here?" Said Zahf, confused. Thaemos smirked.

"Hmf! So, he didn't inform you. Oh, well. We're still taking all of the men fourteen and up useable for Zoids here. Do you wish to know more?" Said Thaemos, turning and closing his eyes. Zahf growled.

"No matter what, I WILL NOT let you get your hands on ANY of the people in this... I don't care at all what Tundra ordered you. And by all means necessary, I-"

Stopping his brave and selfless speech, a guard aimed a gun at his neck. "Doon't move an eench, punk!" He said stylishly. Thaemos put his hand on his hip and looked at Zahf proudly. Zahf grit his teeth unbearably and stared into Thaemos with discontent thoughts. Thaemos walked off uncaringly, and amidst him landed a shuttle, and grew more and more loud as it approached the ground slower and slower. The buzzing hum of the thrusters faded out, and the blazing thrusters burnt out as multitudes of soldiers ran out of the ship orderly and drone-like. Zahf gasped wholesomely and his chest grew tight and stiff. As he was restrained by the guard, he hopelessly watched his colony get separated and spread apart. Little boys were ripped forcefully from their mother's tight hold; men were shackled and carried off. Women were beat and felled, as the stern and gruff men carried off their children. They whisked by Zahf's staled expression, and Thaemos once again approached him.

"So, aren't you going to stop me? I've got orders." Said Thaemos, twitching his head. Zahf sneered, and uncontrollably broke free and hit Thaemos, again and again, and felled him to the ground. He watched the people get carried off and thrown into shuttles, taking them off into the void to be slaughtered in Tundra's meaningless squabble. He gritted his teeth insanely at Thaemos, and said loudly,

"You're insane! What human would order you to do this?"

Thaemos didn't answer, just smiled. In the shuffling madness, Zahf heard the desperate calls from his colony, calling his name in utmost plead. He broke free, shoved the uppity guards backwards, and lunged forth at Thaemos with his fist drawn. He hit him hard in the cheek, delivered an uppercut to the chin, bitterly slugged him in the lower cranium area, and repeatedly did it again and again. He felled him to the ground, where Thaemos spit blood in writhing pain.

"HOW DARE YOU! Have you no shame? Taking helpless... helpless... CHILDREN from their homes! What kind of a scoundrel would—"

Suddenly, Thaemos rose and rammed his gun into Zahf's face. He cocked his head, and said arrogantly,

"Don't move."

Zahf snarled vigorously, and he declared gravely,

"You fool! These people don't fight wars at your whim! I take care of them and by all means I will—"

"Die." Interrupted Thaemos, quickly pulling the trigger. Zahf stood with his eyes bulging wildly and he slowly slumped to the ground headfirst as blood trickled from his forehead. Thaemos laughed triumphantly, and limped off weakly into one of the shuttles as he held his wounds tightly. As he assumed position in his Pteras, the other two lifted off into the dusky, predawn sky swirling in the sunset. They carried the crying and poor people off, as they looked down onto their former homes and onto the dead carcass of Zahf, as the sun bathed his body in a majestic and pure light.

Meanwhile, in Gale Port, Tundra stood firmly inside his quarters, looking diligently out into the skies with his hand gripped around his back. He was in a trance; all outside sounds went unheard to this pondering leader. He looked at his hand in complete a complete soundless and motionless concentration. _All this suffering... all this destruction... all caused by my hands. All of the bloodshed will be by these hands... these old, wrinkly hands..._ He thought deeply.

Into the room burst a guard, with a desperate message for Tundra. Tundra turned around, with a frightful and stern look in his face.

"What?" He said in a vatic tone, staring into the guard.

"U—Umm, sir, I've got some pretty dire news for you." Said the guard skittishly. Tundra walked up to him and stared him down grumpily.

"What is it?" He said in an even more grouchy tone than before. The guard hastened his speech and said,

"Sir, I know you're not going to believe this, but.. Um, well, Thaemos is straying from his path back to Gale Port. Something's turning him around..." Tundra clenched his face. "...Back to Delpoi, sir." Finished the guard, raising his voice to be a little more firm.

"WHAT? Why?" Demanded Tundra, tearing the papers from the guard. Tundra groaned wholesomely, and ordered a line to be made with Thaemos immediately.

Tundra arrived at the main operative room, where busy communication specialists, computer workers and the like hustled about the room and the hasty hum of toil was heard all around. Tundra stood firmly by the main computer console, and a man with glasses standing at the console said in a deep voice,

"All set, sir."

Tundra complied silently, and put the message through with a press of a button. Thaemos' grinning face appeared, at the helm of his Pteras.

"THAEMOS! What do you think you're doing! Explain yourself, you pompous idiot!" Screamed Tundra demandingly. Thaemos chuckled proudly.

"Just experiencing a little 'turbulence'." He said, quite wisely.

"What?" Inquired Tundra wearily. Thaemos chuckled. Tundra gritted his teeth. "I'll show YOU turbulence, you...!" Threatened Tundra.

"Well, if that's the truth, why don't you follow me? Of course this is all just a game to me... and if you lose, I get all of the ripe draftees. HA, HA, HA, H—"

Tundra stamped harshly his balled fist onto the button, and held fast for a few moments, feeling defeated.

 _That idiot…_ He thought angrily, yet feeling challenged.

"WELL? What are you waiting for? READY THE FLEET!" He yelled furiously to his two guards, and they ran about in confusion for some brief moments, and staggered off. Tundra stared at them with a grumble under his voice, and followed shortly after they left the room.

Ferrel was on the shore beside the Daras shallows, slurping his soup up contentedly. He sipped it through his bandages, as a poor, ragged lady walked up to her with ugly scars showing on her beaten face. "D-do you like your soup, wandering t-traveler?" She asked in a scratchy voice, looking scraggily down at him.

"I stole it from you." Said Ferrel coldly, "If you had any self-respect, you wouldn't ask that, but try to take it back from me."

The woman frowned scornfully. "I-I know, stranger... But now that the damage is done do you like it?" She asked politely. Ferrel sighed slightly.

"What are your true intentions?" Asked he, most curiously. The lady frowned.

"I-I just want to know how you like it." She said. Ferrel finished his soup and put it down. He reached his arm into his cloth cloak, and gripped another bowl of soup. He handed to the lady along with a spoon.

"You're hungry. Eat up." He said. Without a word, the lady thrust her wanting hands on it, and gobbled it up heartily. She smiled thankfully at Ferrel, and he looked at her with a contented smile beneath his thick bandages. "Like it?" He asked hopefully. The lady nodded excitedly at him and Ferrel rose and looked courageously at the sky.

"You're having a baby, aren't you?" He asked sadly, looking to her. She gasped, and with a blush, she confirmed.

"Y-yes, but my husband was taken by the... Armada... Whatever will I—"

"Don't worry. I don't want to give you false hope, but have faith. Have faith that he'll return to you. And most of all—have faith in the colony. And never let go of it." Replied Ferrel, sparking a light of hope. He took his firm gaze off of the lady, and started to walk into the purple horizon. The lady said nothing, as she was in a stunned position. She was stared at him in trance, and broke out of it with a ray of hope in her eyes, forming on her frail and poor face.

Ferrel was almost out of sight, when he was shook by massive objects flying overhead speedily and incautiously. He sneered at them angrily, and dashed off briskly and diligently.

"Tenchinaki!" He yelled, making a screeching turn into a quiet corner. With diligence and wonder, Tenchinaki rose up from behind the shadows and ran off with his wild roars insanely wailing from his toothy mouth.

"What? What? Oh, no! What's going on? What's... oh, haven't they taken enough from us? Oh..." Cried the lady in panic. "Oh, ho... I... I..." Suddenly, she remembered what Ferrel said. She braved, and ran into the city courageously.

"They're coming again, people! L-let's get to shelter." She yelled, getting all of the panicky people's attention.

"Hey, it's Sandra!"

"What's SHE doing here?"

Were some voices back-talking obnoxiously in the background. "W-we can't sit around and... c'mon! Follow me! What would Zahf do?" Said Sandra wisely. The people looked at one another, and they quickly retreated to shelter while Sandra held fort firmly. In the outskirts of the city, Sandra heard a distant call of the Saber Tiger, as if Ferrel were commending her. She smiled back warmly, and faced the situation with an unbreakable countenance.

Meanwhile, Ferrel was hot on Thaemos' heels, whose shuttle blasted through the sky, vibrating the ground beneath the furiously burning thrusters. Ferrel fiercely gazed with a scrunched face, as he hastened his pursuit.

Onboard the ship, Thaemos looked delightfully at the fluffy clouds in the sky, with a bright grin on his face. His underlings hustled amidst the proud and triumphant Colonel with haste. The scenery quickly sped by in the window as skimmed lightly over the sandy terrain. The poor, pitiful prisoners were shackled and tied down, looking desperate and hopeless. The brute guards kept them sustained, as Thaemos would soon arrive at his destination. "Alright men, keep it up! We've almost reached Seymour City. We'll deliver the slaves there and continue the widespread draft." He said, turning to his men with a stern and downright expression. He turned around and looked at his hands with a ghastly and eerie grin. He chuckled, and soldier ran up to him speedily. Thaemos turned to him with an irritated face. "What is it?" He asked, most crossly. The man slowed his breath, and glared at him more assertively.

"Sir! Don't we have orders from Tundra to return to Gale?" He asked innocently. Thaemos unhappily and exasperatedly gazed at the fellow.

"Nonsense! Tundra said no such thing. He said to go to Seymour and..."

"Um, I don't think so, sir. You see I've been ordered to watch you, and—"

"WHAT? I'm your commanding officer! Defy me and I'll send you to prison! Stand down!" Yelled Thaemos, with his fist drawn. The other man complied, and saluted. He sheepishly retreated away with the rest of the soldiers, and Thaemos watched him ominously. He resumed his chilling stance at the window, leaning his foot onto an object on the floor, staring motionlessly out onto the speeding terrain.

In the Tundra Armada aerospace, a dwindled fraction of the Tundra Armada fleet blazed through the sky. Tundra wearily stood at the helm, who led a battalion of Pterases and shuttles through the deep blue. They landed the towering shuttles, and in it was a rack of Pterases, all dormant and motionless. Tundra stepped out the shuttle, sternly and scarily. His expression looked discontented and scorned as he leapt into the cockpit of his tan Pteras and blasted off silently and depressingly. Two soldiers watched him blast off ceaselessly and unwaveringly. "Man, what's biting him?" asked one of them curiously.

"Dunno. He's a toughie. Think he wants us to sit this one out?" Said the other.

"Nah, he'd probably get pretty mad. Or dead." Replied the ladder, and his partner complied doubtingly.

"Dead? Dream on."

Meanwhile, skimming through the lush and grassy terrain fled Tenchinaki, in relentless pursuit of Thaemos. "If Tundra is in there, Tenchinaki, this mission will end soon." Grinned Ferrel. He boosted the speed, and Saber Tiger dashed with a blazingly stunning leap.

In Thaemos' shuttle, the hum of work was high. Thaemos remained without a stir or any movement, until the same soldier from before showed up to disrupt him. "Sir, I've got evidence. You were supposed to return to Gale." He preached, holding up a picture of Thaemos arguing with Tundra. "You're busted." He smiled. Thaemos grinned. He walked slyly down to the soldier, and slithered next to him as if a snake.

"Those were the change of orders. But as I promised..." replied Thaemos, snapping his finger sadly. Two guards hustled in respectively, and detained the soldier brutally, and carried him off gruffly. His and screams for help went unheard by the heartless Thaemos, who continued to stare at the window, without any remorse. Suddenly, the entire ship felt an abrupt shake, and Thaemos was felled to his knees. "What?" He cried, rising up. The alarms sounded and wailed throughout the ship, and colored it a continuous red. Thaemos fleetingly ran to the pilot, whose face perspired as he checked each of the decks. "What's going on here? Why is this happening? Tell me!" Demanded Thaemos, slamming his hand down hard on the consoles. The ship shook intensely once more.

The captain breathed strenuously, and he replied in a nervous tone, "W-we're receiving damage at the hull! Flank is receiving minor hits as well! One more and we'll—"

He was cut off as another shot fired and shook the ship. The captain fainted promptly, and Thaemos sighed wholesomely. Time stalled, and finally the communications officer yelled out in an utterly surprised tone,

"S-sir! I'm receiving a message! Should I put it through?"

Thaemos paused, remaining bleakly mute and shaded by his hair, dismayed. "Yes." He said in a deep tone. Such was accomplished, and the message stated,

"Greetings Thaemos... I challenge you to a duel. Come out alone and I won't destroy your ship. You WILL accept."

"Tell the commander of the fleet to come together. I'm going out." Ordered Thaemos, still in a deep tone.

Thaemos rose and chuckled mockingly, and quickly got up and left. "Sir...?" Asked the communication officer, turning his attention.

"Quiet. I've got a job to do." Laughed Thaemos, disappearing into the shadows influenced by the flashing red. Thaemos soon arrived at a slight and modest hanger, populated only by Pterases. He leaped into his enthusiastically, and unlocked its bonds. Out of the growing smoke filling the area from the breaking of the bonds, he blasted off. He situated the Pteras for battle. He waited patiently and calmly, among the fluffy and smothering clouds. Out of which slowly came Tundra's Pteras, with no surprise to Thaemos.

"Let the games begin." Smiled Thaemos brightly. Tundra grunted.

"This ends here." Threatened Tundra, sternly. Thaemos' Pteras lunged at the other with a combating stance, as Thaemos beamed at Tundra wickedly. Tundra quickly evaded, and hovered out of the way.

"I'm surprised you could do so much damage to the ship without being caught. Just how far did you concoct this?" Played Thaemos, firing some mortars. Tundra snarled slightly, and replied uncomfortably, dodging the mortar,

"Haven't you ever heard of jamming?" Thaemos curled a smirk on the edge of his cheek and snickering invitingly,

"Well then, I guess you can't win this by dodging." Thaemos then floated defenselessly for some brief moments, and Tundra rammed his Zoid as saliva hurled out of his gritting teeth. Thaemos moved away, and shot the two missiles on his Zoids' back at Tundra. Tundra's Pteras quickly rolled around, and fired his missiles. Surprisingly, they impacted on each other and exploded dazzlingly. "Nor, as that just stated, with a single scout Zoid." Thaemos bragged, snapping his finger. A fleet of Pterases flew to his command, and locked their guns firmly on Tundra's Zoid. Tundra growled. There was a short stall, and as the hum of the wind flowed, a squad of Pterases joined Tundra's side, lesser than Thaemos's squad.

"Do you expect to defeat me with that? FIRE AT WILL!" Exploded Thaemos and the Pterases fired their mortars. They tore through the sky, and the Pterases at Tundra's Pteras' command quickly fell. The rest plunged at Thaemos willingly, and were felled by the missiles of the aggressors. "I win." Stated Thaemos, overly happy.

"Hm, but you forgot one aspect," Said Tundra wisely, "Pteras pilots, as your commanding officer, I ORDER YOU TO REPLACE THE FALLEN PTERASES."

Complying quickly, the Pterases ambled over and joined Tundra. He chuckled heartily, and ordered winningly, "Alright, arrest this fool. And assume control of the shuttle. We're going back to Gale."

The Pterases scattered flowingly, and Thaemos stared wildly and poorly at his hands. "I don't get it... I don't get it! How could I lose... HOW COULD I LOSE! Everything was perfect except... except..." He cried dreadfully.

"Except the fact that I still lead everyone in my Armada; the simplest aspect. _I_ win." Proudly said Tundra, and Thaemos looked to the other, with a less dismayed expression.

"Fine then, Tundra. I admit defeat. You do win. I'll accept whatever charges are necessary." He said, bearing the loss.

When Tundra returned to the checkpoint between where he was and Gale and all was taken care of, all was dark and peaceful. The wind swept over the washy shore peacefully as the night took all. Tundra arrived at his darkened quarters respectfully, and he joyously grinned. He stared at his gloved hands, with arrogance and honor. "These hands... These hands _have_ accomplished all. And all _will_ be mine." He said, once again coming to terms with himself. As he delightfully admitted his glory, a faint shadow figure appeared, looming ominously.

"Admiral Tundra," Started he, Tundra looked up in a startled glare. "Admiral Tundra, your angel of death has arrived."

The figure fully appeared, and it was Ferrel, standing firmly. "I know of your past sins. You're a woeful man with a dismal past, and you lust for rest. I understand your pitiable predicament, and I intend to put you to... rest..." He preached. Tundra grimaced.

"Who are you?! What do you mean? EXPL—" Adeptly, Ferrel threw shuriken at Tundra and slit his throat with a noise of metal piercing skin. Tundra fell to the floor, with blood pouring out of his body.

"Farewell." Said Ferrel dramatically, closing his pitying eyes. He leapt from his place and back into his Saber Tiger, whose legs pranced nimbly off into the night and over the Daras shallows gallantly.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XV:_

 _Total Shutdown_

"You know dad," Smiled Reni, looking at her father pleadingly, "I've had a pretty good time with my friends before... I—"

"Now don't start that with me again, Reni. I don't want you to get involved—especially if it's Tundra you want to help." Interrupted her father, most obstinate. Reni frowned gloomily, as her father continued, "Reni, you're still a minor—you're still my daughter. I don't want you fighting a war that has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Reni turned around, and slid her hand up her shoulder. "I-I know, Dad... it's just..."

"What?"

"I've always wanted to know my real father..." continued Reni, hanging her head lower. Her father compassionately joined her by her side, and rubbed his hand on her back. "You don't understand!" yelled out Reni in emotional pain, fleeing from her weary father. He watched her run off in bitterness and sorrow. He looked to the ground with a slight sigh.

Now, hours before Tundra's nefarious deeds, and shortly after Stark's capture, the three worn out heroes strive for a way to save their friend. "Hey gramps, how long have you been friends with Stark there?" said Vald, raising his voice over Burge's toiling. He was welding, melding, and mending his Zoid back together, and with a grunt he replied,

"Ah dunno. Stark's a tough one ta be friends with, ya know."

Vald paused, and asked once more, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Save'em. Just gotta fix these wounds on mah Zoid first."

"Really? But what did he ever do for you?" asked Vald curiously.

"Nothin'." Was the blatant answer, "The day ah met him ah said ah'd help him with his destiny. So ya can guess ah cain't just let him dah."

Vald smiled a confused smile, but nonetheless, he complied, "Well then, I guess I'll join you. Got nothing better to do."

Burge removed his goggles and turned around with approval of what Vald was saying. "Ya up for it? It won't be easy." He said with a smile. Vald laughed silently, and faced Burge with a smirk.

"Shall we go?" He suggested. Burge replied not, but his stance looking accepting.

In Reni's room, she sobbed and cried quite discontentedly, and heard loud rumbling originating from the room hanger. She gasped, and dashed out of her room and sped down the flights of stairs to see the others trudging slowly out the hanger door. "Shoot! They're leaving!" she noted angrily, clenching her fist. She looked up, and changed her view to her Sinker, and smiled delightfully. She skipped along, and leapt into her Zoid stylishly. Before long, she was off with the others, into the musty sand dune. Her father came desperately running, with his arm outstretched far.

"RENI! You come back right now or I'll tear your eyes out through your ears!" he threatened, rolling up his sleeves. But incoherent to his demanding orders, she kept on following her friends. Her father sighed wholesomely and stopped in his tracks, with a saddened expression. "I guess there's no stopping you now... Reni..." He said solemnly, turning around grimly. He paused, and held his head high bravely. "But you're old enough to make your own decisions now, Reni."

 _Good luck..._ He thought without scorn or hate, walking away.

Reni caught up with the others expediently, and flew at their pace. "Reni...? You're—"

"Be quiet, you big lug! I'm joinin' in and there's nothing you're gonna do about it!" interrupted Reni to Vald, with an arrogant smirk. Vald smiled back, without a word.

"So ya got past yer dad, huh Reni? You litta rascal..." said Burge heartily. Reni grinned, feeling embarrassed. Vald sided closer to Reni, and asked sarcastically,

"So you're going to try to save Stark, huh? Guess I've got a little competition here, eh?"

Reni's cheeks buffed up in anger, and she replied madly, "You monster...!"

"Heh, heh." Laughed Vald obnoxiously. Reni grunted uncomfortably. Out of the deep sand, with surprise high, a Sand Worm jumped. Sand flowed off him as he loomed ominously over the others. Its roar was loud and overcoming, and the three gazed unbecomingly. "Geez! That thing's bigger than all the others we've fought!" Cried Vald.

"Your point?" giggled Reni, lunging in for combat.

"Well I was just saying..." said Vald poorly.

"Ah'm joinin' in." said Burge proudly, joining Reni.

"Right!" braved Vald, speeding up. He sped up incredibly, and maid maddened circles over and over.

"What's he doing?" asked Reni in deep wonder and frustration. Vald ceased his circling, and launched himself at the beast in continuous whirls. He crashed upon the Sandworm, and it revolted back in sheer pain. Vald safely and soundly landed back on the ground and said in a daze,

"Woo! It always makes me dizzy doing that."

"What on Zi was that?!" demanded Reni, seemingly jealous.

"Don't get yer knickers in a twist, Reni." Said Vald sarcastically. Reni blushed accordingly. Burge lunged forth and aimed his Heavy Beam Cannon carefully at the writhing beast, and fired its destructive contents. It impacted upon the beast and hurled it backwards. And ugly wound showed on the beast, and Reni propelled her Zoid forth to finish the job.

"Alright! Big or not, this thing's dead!" She said cockily, storming it with gattling firepower. It squealed in pain, and raised its sharp pincers and in a last attempt it slashed it at Reni's Sinker.

"Reni!" Said Vald stressfully, swiveling his Zoid around and shooting the pincers. Brief moments passed, and the smothering smoke cleared, revealing the ruined and scrapped remains of the once towering Sandworm.

Reni circled around to meet with Vald's Stealth Viper. "You... You saved me..." She commended, touched. "Hmf! You could have dented my Zoid!"

Vald frowned sorrowfully. "But... thank you..." Said Reni graciously, smiling. Vald smiled warmly, and Burge intervened obnoxiously,

"Hey, gahs! Ah think it'd be a good ahdea to set camp and rest our Zoids!"

Reni and Vald complied with a harmonized nodding of their heads, and jumped out of their Zoids respectively.

Meanwhile, in the heavily guarded fortress to which Lexe resided, he hatched dreadful plots for the Empire and the Armada. "It's been a long time..." Said Lexe, skimming through the elevator shaft, amid the flashing lights, "Since I've joined the Empire..."

He walked out of the elevator doors when he reached his destination, and walked around in a trance. He sat at his long desk near a window that peered out onto the sandy regions. "Everything before I joined was a blur to me... but I've always known that I've sought power and respect... as such, I WILL become a Deva! No one will stop me... Not Kasults... Not the Empire... And especially not you, Stark." He said, closing his eyes dramatically. A light flashed annoyingly on his table, and he pressed a button to accept the message. He turned around and put his leg on his other leg, twiddling his thumbs.

"Commander Lexe Crackle the prisoner is situated..." Said the voice through the communicator Lexe snickered.

"Excellent." He approved.

"Any further orders?" asked the communicator, most curious.

"No. I'm coming down." Said Lexe sternly, rising from his seat and turning off the communicator.

Lexe arrived at the operations room, to which bustled with horrific activity. In the middle was the clamped down Stark in a patient gown, struggling ferociously. "Ah, so here he his." Said Lexe slyly, walking over to Stark with either hand outstretched. A doctor approached Lexe with a gloomy and tired expression, and said with a sigh,

"Iron bonds are set... Strength has been tempered by the formula in the bonds. M-Siphon is ready for draining."

Lexe smiled with praise. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? Where's Uziel? TELL ME!" demanded Stark, with saliva flying out of his teeth.

"Believe me Stark, I would've killed you if I didn't know you were so special." Said Lexe, walking over to a console. He switched it on, and a graph flashed that was a map of Stark's body. "You see, you and I both teem with a source called Millium. Many scientists and ore diggers have searched for this mineral for some time... it's the lifeblood of Zoids and the native of this planet... the Zoidians. However—"

"I don't care! Bring me to Uziel! NOW!" ordered Stark, with a maddened expression.

"Very well." Groaned Lexe regretfully, snapping his finger, down came a cramped capsule with stringy wires packed to the brim, containing Uziel.

"Uziel..." sobbed Stark. Lexe frowned angrily.

"I don't understand you, Stark. How could you be so mesmerized by a useless ploy in the midst of things? The only reason for Uziel's being is... Hmm?" Lexe said in a fluster, as his attention turned. He skimmed through Uziel's inner carcass, and noticed something abnormal. "Hmm... Ups their abilities by one-hundred-and-twelve percent... How intriguing... Kasults will pay for his pushiness, now." He mumbled.

"HMM?" growled Stark, disliking.

"Well then, Stark, you'll discover your purpose soon enough," Snickered Lexe, turning the console off and returning Uziel to his original state, "And your Organoid is more useful than I considered. Farewell!"

After some threatening sneers from Stark, Lexe was off to return to his quarters.

Near the base where Lexe plotted, Kasults prepared for the ultimate showdown with the Armada and the Empire. He sat motionlessly in his dark quarters, twiddling his thumbs; he slyly chuckled, and rose from his seat. He ambled over to a seemingly hollow wall, and pressed a button, revealing a gruesome rack of Organoid Cores he prided quite respectfully. "So, Lexe has betrayed me. It's a minor setback, and one I have anticipated. Perhaps a more loyal minion is needed... much more needed. The experiments on Lexe just weren't enough, it seems. Perhaps the Zoid Clan and the Millians are just too hard to control." He said honestly, with his eyes darkened. "Of course, his capturing of the Organoid Cores was just a test of loyalty." He continued, picking an Organoid Core out of the rack. "The time of reckoning is near; and as such the reappearance of the Dark Forces is nigh. The world will once again be in fear of my people!" He said, entertaining himself. "The Millium miners on the Northern Continent... The Vulmore League on the Eastern Continent will all reunite under me!"

Kasults streamed down the dark corridors of Autumost's base, in search of his new and all-powerful Zoid he kept in his secret hanger.

Kasults ended up in a holographic garden, teeming with lush and watery greens. This place depicted the widespread beauty the world once knew. Kasults was and oddity amongst the wholesome assortment of colors, as he shed an aura of black. He fiddled with a grain of grass, and watched it spin with a dramatic expression. _What a beautiful display of flowers..._ He thought bitterly. With a clenching of his fist, he crunched the grain. _A pity that it all must die... for the glory of the Dark Clan._

Abruptly, a man peeked out of the siding room, and called Kasults, "Honored Kasults! The Zoid is prepped for your additions!"

Kasults smiled approvingly, and slowly rose from his lying position. He trekked into the next room, which boomed with laboring and toil. Workmen of all kinds ran hastily around the room, attending to one problem after another. A frail old doctor slowly rolled up to Kasults on his wheelchair, and updated him,

"All is going according to schedule, Honored Kasults. The 'D' sample is set and ready."

Kasults crossed his arms and closed his eyes and stood firmly. "And the charged particle cannon?" He asked gloomily. The doctor stalled.

"Still in development. But I do have some rather recurring news about that..." He said in a saddened tone.

"Speak." Ordered Kasults frightfully.

"Well... Apparently, a long-forgotten Deva has been tampering with the blueprints of the charged particle gun, and has situated it for his 'G' sample." Said the doctor regretfully.

"'G'? I haven't been informed of that. How similar are the outputs of it to 'D'? Have they been copied?" asked Kasults, growing in anger.

"No, not at all. In fact, it has been acutely developed by the Deva to make a whole new Zoid core system for the Zoid it occupies..."

"I care not about useless ploys such as that. They are irrelevant. And protect the 'D' sample with your life. Do I make this clear? With your life, Doctor O. It came a long way from the Northern Continent." Ordered Kasults quite sternly.

"Y-yes, Honored Kasults. I understand..." said Doctor O, sheepishly. "B-but I have one more note: I've heard the Imperial Forces are going to investigate the forgotten Deva's laboratory. They might try to steal the 'G' sample."

"I see. Send a welcoming party to greet them." Said Kasults slyly. "I've got matters to attend to..."

"Yes, sir." Said Doctor O most distressed. Kasults walked up some flights of stairs, folding his hands with a dreadful smile on his face. He reached the top, and he glared into the massive, darkened likeness of, "The Deathsaurer..." said Kasults intently.

In Elemia Desert, the boundless heroes valiantly trudged their Zoids across the unrelenting desert. Days passed one after another, sunup to sundown they crossed. Soon, the night before the attack on Lexe's base arrived, and all was quiet and still. "I can't believe we've come this far... All I ever wanted to do is just to find out whom my mother and father were, and possibly reunite with them... but never any of this..." said Reni, standing amongst the sandy drifts, in sorrow. Her comrades had all ready drifted off into deep sleeps, to gain strength for the upcoming battle. Tears started to swell in Reni's eyes, as she looked at her hands. "I only found my father, but I never got to really help him at all, did I...?" She sobbed. Vald snored rowdily, and awoke quite drowsily at the sound of Reni's quiet voice, and yawned in a sleepy tone,

"Uhh... Reni... you should get some sleep... long day tomorrow, you know..."

"I know, Vald... I jus' can't sleep..." said Reni, blubbering in her tears. Vald arose from his restful position, and playfully started to tickle Reni's sides. "What do you think you're... Hee, hee... Stop it! Ahhhh..." angered Reni. She started to laugh reluctantly, as Vald ceaselessly tickled her.

"Stop? Oh, I don't think so." Said Vald sarcastically. "Tell me what's troubling you and I'll stop... heh, heh."

"You... hehe... scoundrel... HA, Ha... Cheat... meanie... Ha, ha..." insulted Reni.

"Oh, a feisty one, eh?" said Vald, increasing his efforts.

"AHHH! Alright, I was... heh, heh... I was... HA, ha... Aggh... thinking... about... my mother and... HA, HA, HA, Heh... father..." confessed Reni. She struggled to break free, and finally did, landing flat on her rear in the sand. Vald glimpsed at her with a startle, and closed his eyes, kneeling by her side.

"They left me... left me when I was very young... I can almost feel it's too late to prove myself to my dad... It's what I've always... always wanted... to prove I was worth it to be his daughter..." Said Reni, "Maybe less when I was young... but I always knew it inside..."

She started to weep again, and Vald held her gently, staring up into the starry sky. Reni's tears wetted Vald's steely armor, as she started to cry more and more sorrowfully. "There, there... Reni... You don't need to prove yourself to anyone... And you've got a great father; you just don't know it. And he's at Tundra's base..." compassionately said Vald. Reni slowed her crying, and with a hiccup, she replied,

"Vald... thank you..."

"Well... I would know great fathers because I had one..." said Vald modestly.

Reni silently quieted her tears, and stared into the sand, with a delighted smile. "Oh, wait... does this mean you don't need a shoulder to cry on anymore? Aww..." said Vald with a frown.

"What? Oh, why you..." said Reni, revolting from Vald's grip.

"Heh, heh..." laughed Vald, smugly. Reni, in a fit, threw her foot back and dashed at Vald with gritted teeth. Vald quickly rose up and ran away, making Reni run in continuous circles. She soon tripped, and Vald decent to her rescue and grasped her in his firm hands. "SMOOOOOCH." He cried, like a hyena, under the moonshine.

"Crazy..." said Reni in boredom.

"More like, 'handsome', 'charming'." Said Vald most despaired.

"Whatever..." said Reni, breaking free of Vald's clutches. They versed each other, most each most mute, and finally Reni spoke up, "Well, thanks... for, you know, like everything."

"YAHOO!" said Vald, pleasurably. Reni groaned. "You're welcome. But I'm getting really tired. Why don't you say you get some rest, too?"

"Yea, I don't think I'll have so much trouble anymore." Said Reni, fleeting off. Vald stared at her proudly, as his eyes watering in joy.

Meanwhile, near Gale Port, Tenchinaki stood firmly amidst the shores, Ferrel sat elsewhere, cooking his dinner. Night had fallen and black had taken over the sky. Ferrel was silent and still; as was his Zoid, but that would not last long. Ferrel's comlink soon rang quite abrupt, and he answered,

"Ferrel here. Speak."

The voice at the other side, low-toned and cold, responded,

"Greetings, Ferrel. This is Kasults. As a fellow Deva, I have a special mission for you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Elsewhere, in Elemia Desert, the hour would soon be upon the three vigilantes when they would arrive at Lexe's base. "Ugh... there's sand in my monitor... how much longer?" whined Reni.

"Well shucks, Reni, only about a couple hours." Explained Burge, gazing at his watch.

"I was actually having a little fun..." Stated Vald, most destitute.

"Yeah, right." Doubted Reni, with a worn frown on her face.

"Heh, heh."

"You know, you can be really an—"

"STRIP MAH BONES AN' CALL ME BONELESS!" intervened Burge, rudely.

"What now?" said Reni wearily. Burge stared out his windshield carefully, and replied remorsefully,

"Oh, Ah'm sorry, I guess ah wus just seein' thangs."

Reni groaned passionately, prompted by Burge's senselessness.

"Geez, old timer, you gotta get your eyes checked or something, because all I see out there is just sand, sand, and more sand." Complained Vald, most honest. Burge chortled heartily, and replied apologetically,

"Well, ah thought ah saw summim' out there, but... hey, look! THERE IT IS AGIN!"

"What? What? I don't see anything... ugh, I hope you're not just getting our hopes up for absolutely nothing, Burge." Said Reni in a tizzy. Burge shook his head.

"No, jus' look a litta closer... ya'll see it?"

"Wait a second... I do see something... it's just over the horizon! C'mon, let's go faster! We're almost there!" said Vald, shielding his eyes with his hand. He sped up his Zoid, and slithered speedily closer to the base. Burge had his Barigator run faster shortly after.

"Okay, are you guys just pulling my legs or what? Umm... guys? Hey wait there is something out there! I'm coming!" said Reni; boosting her Zoid's thrust power.

Meanwhile, off the coast of the Eastern Continent, an Imperial shuttle departed. Inside it was Ferrel's Saber Tiger, standing proud. It was a light and small shuttle, capable only of short distances. _I don't believe Kasults wants me to kill_ _ **him**_ _... he still has a long life ahead of him... and time to make up for all of his wrongdoings. Oh, well... I will always carry out my missions respectfully, no matter who the victim is._ thought Ferrel, staring in a daze out onto the water.

"Sir! We'll be arriving at the shore of Europa soon!" Said a guard urgently, rushing into the room.

"Hm? Alright, I'm on my way down." Said Ferrel, taking on last glimpse out onto the sea.

Miles off, inside Lexe's fortress, his plots and schemes were almost at hand. Lexe walked briskly through nine doors into the vast hanger, followed by two guards. He arrived inside the spacious room, and he gazed at all of the Zoids. Among them was his black Guysack, armed with extra firepower on his back. Lexe stared at him in a trance, and turned to the guards. "Are the extra upgrades prepped? Once the next shipments of Zoids arrive, we'll be off." He inquired. A guard took out his clipboard and answered respectfully,

"Yes, all set, sir. Everything is moving according to schedule. Just one little thing."

"What? Did someone mess up my Guysack? Is it about the prisoner? What?" interrogated Lexe, staring crossly at the guard.

"Well... we've detected some outsiders outside the base. They won't pose any threat though, I think." Said the guard, most wearily.

"Make sure that they don't. Are they wild Zoids?" said Lexe, suspiciously.

"It's a high probability. But we're not sure." Replied the guard.

"Hmf. Well, what are you waiting for? Mobilize the Zoids!" said Lexe in a fluster, storming out of the room.

Outside, the three compiled a way to bring down the base in stealth. Seeing all was hopeless, and they were outnumbered by the magnitude of Zoids, they tried to take desperate measures. "Aww man, they're coming out of this hanger bay, too... geez, how are we going to do this? The place is packed." Said Vald, losing all hope.

"Quit your bellyaching! There's gotta be a way in somehow..." said Reni, in utter concoction. Burge and Vald remained silent, as they were fresh out of ideas.

"I know! We'll all dive in and converge all at once!" snapped Vald, breaking the silence.

"What?" Demanded Reni, dazzled. "No one listen to Vald!" said Reni, closing her eyes in disapproval.

"Heh? Okay, well, we'll all—"

"We'll all nothing! I've got a good plan. Burge, you get their attention with your heavy beam gun while I sneak in to save Stark." Said Reni with a smirk.

"What do I do?" whined Vald eagerly.

"Oh... you're the decoy." Said Reni with a sigh.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, you'll have Burge backing you up."

"Raht on it." Smiled Burge.

"Oh, how reassuring..." moaned Vald.

"Huh? Wha's wrong with good ol' Burge?" said Burge, insulted.

Soon the plan was underway and tension was high. With a sweat drop running down his face, Burge carefully let the first hit be fired. It hit where it would be noticed by all, and alarms suddenly shot all around the base. The feel of panic was throughout the base, and the Helcats outside scrambled around in confusion, wondering what was going on. "Alright, phase one complete! Vald, you're up!" said Reni.

"You're a regular leader." Commented Vald, as his Zoid slithered off.

"You're just trying to impress me. Good luck." Added Reni.

"Heh, heh.

Inside the base, guards and attendees hustled frantically around, as the whopping mess unfolded outside. Lexe came out in the midst of things, most infuriated by the situation at hand. "These are definitely not wild Zoids... Stark... are these YOUR friends?" He muttered with a growl. He stood there for a few moments, and then shoved off into the deeper corridors of the fortress.

Outside, Vald's Zoid slithered into the fray and quickly got attention. "Hey, boys, thought I'd drop in to say hello. Care to follow?" welcomed Vald, fleeting away. Three Helcats quickly tailed after him, leaving only two. Burge distracted them, leaving Reni to fly off into the base.

"What? Another Zoid? Search those rocks, men!" ordered one of the Helcat pilots, tending to Burge.

"You're on your own, Burge. I'm off!" said Reni, leaving Burge alone.

"Aww, shucks." Said Burge solemnly, firing his cannon once more.

Vald's Stealth Viper crossed and turned through the reinforced corridors of the base, nimbly avoiding the aggressing opposition. "Catch me if you can, slowpokes, I'm just I' warmed up!" He snickered, as his Zoid slithered fluidly up a wall.

"Wha—?"

"Where'd he go?" Awed some of the guards. All of a sudden, shots rained down on the Zoids, leaving a smoldering ruin where they once stood. Out of the blue, Vald's Stealth Viper appeared in triumph.

"All in a day's work." Bragged Vald, snapping his finger. Then, with a crashing entrance, a Red Horn appeared in Vald's way.

"Alright, rebel, that'll be far enough." Remarked the pilot sternly, aiming his weapons at the offending Zoid. Vald simply growled, and backed slowly up against a wall. "Are you coming quietly or do I have to teach you a lesson?" grumbled the guard, as the cannon loaded. Vald didn't reply, just cringed more into the wall. "Alright then, time to die!" said the guard, firing the mortars. They exploded upon impact, and the smoky remains looked ill-promising for Vald's sake. "Believe me, I didn't want to do that, but—"

Suddenly, Vald appeared over the Red Horn, swirling at blinding speed. It hit the Red Horn and dented the flank, causing it to fall over. "Well, I guess you still have time to make up for it, huh?" said Vald sarcastically.

"You-!"

Without further delay, Vald fired upon the Red Horn with a climactic finish, and then saw himself off. _Hmm... I'd better watch it... My Zoid's taking a beating... and so am I._ He thought conscientiously.

Meanwhile, Reni fled through the base at skittish speeds, through the turns and corridors. She was met by a pair of Helcats and an Iguan, who swiftly noticed her and chased. "Dang! I was so close, too!" She said, turning around.

"Get back here, rebel!" ordered a Helcat pilot, as his Zoid pranced off after Sinker. She maneuvered through the base and exact controlled speeds, and skimmed through the armored walls with a nimble spring. Shots fired, and exploded up around her, but she continued on without fear. Another group of Zoids showed up, and more gained on her tail, as she hopelessly attempted to lose them. Burge shot his Heavy Beam gun with a loud blast, shaking the Zoids and causing them to tumble down.

"Thanks, Burge!" smiled Reni with her thumb up in appreciation.

"Just doin' my jobs, missy! Keep it up!" Commented Burge, aiming his gun once more. Reni continued on into the base, with a messy junk heap of Zoids in her wake.

Meanwhile, Vald swept through the base, avoiding the guards with impressive cleverness and cunning. Five Zoids chased after him with a vengeance and passion, and he jumped up a wall for them to be scrapped. He jumped into the middle of two and quickly leapt away, causing them to fire upon themselves. He went into swirling position, and sprang off a wall with the wind flowing on his Zoid's back. A pack of Zoids caught up with him as he snuggled fitfully into a small trench in the fort with style. He made a taunting stance with his Zoid to the offenders, and crept deeper into the craggy corridors. They followed respectfully, with their guns firing. A Helcat, Iguan and Marda (Marda: statistics unknown) chased after him frantically, and security guns rolled into position. Vald hesitated for some brief moments, and snaked off slyly as the three Zoids were caught in the line of fire. The Stealth Viper escaped unscathed, and the Marda let off on last shot from its wounded carcass, aimed at Vald respectfully.

"Eh?" glimmered Vald, getting hit. "ARRRGH!"

With a thorough respond, Vald fired his guns to finish off his prey; he then escaped from the scene before the guns could roll into aim.

Meanwhile, in the deeper areas of the base, Reni continued the breach with victorious success. She blazed through all offending Zoids with her firearms and was ill halted from her efforts. "Heh, heh... I guess you underestimated me, pallies. You oughtta know what's in store for you!" Smirked Reni, pressing her finger down on the turbo-fire button. With a rapid impulse, the gattling blasts felled the Zoids like dominoes, one by one, and Reni formed a smug smile on her face. Out of the smoldering flames, and Red Horn appeared and launched its mortars into Reni's vicinity. "Wha-?" She said in startle, as the Zoid appeared to face her.

"Heh, heh. Looks like your little stroll through the park is over, little girl." Rejoiced the pilot, with a devious grin on his face. Reni growled temperately, and leaned back on her seat, firing more ammo. However, much to her dismay, her Zoid was completely unloaded of ammo. She frowned in discontent, as a shot bellowed down from the sky and exploded upon the aggressing Red Horn. Reni bleakly looked upon its smoky and riddled remains. Burge revealed himself to Reni with pride and glory, and with a hearty chuckle.

"Hey, missy. Looked lahk you were in qaht a jam." He said, rising out of his Zoid with his thumb risen. Reni appeared out of the helm, also, and smiled at Burge warmly. Out of the blue, however, three Mardas appeared, launching missiles at their targets with desperado. "Eh?" Wondered Burge, as the missiles blew up explosions around the two. Burge pulled out three charges from his pocket, and threw them over with a hard toss. They latched to the Zoids, and with a deafening blast, they exploded and scattered their pieces abroad. "Fire in the hole!" Said Burge proudly, looking upon the destroyed remained of the Zoids. Then, from behind them, gattling lasers fired, blowing up dust and decayed soil from the ground, and a cloud of smoke. The Barigator was felled, and Burge was rolled over. Reni panicked in fright, and quirkily retreated inside her Zoids and speedily flew away.

"Burge... Burge... I hope he'll be okay..." She said regretfully, looking back with her hand covered on her mouth. The Molgas quickly followed her, with wormy movements. They chased her devoutly through cracks, corridors, corners, turns, and bends through the fortress, with disinclining intentions. Finally they came to a narrow dead end, and Reni unthinkingly skimmed into the narrow passage.

"We've got her now, men." Smiled a Molga pilot brightly, turning around and aiming his missiles at the fixed target. The others did the same, and all six missiles were launched, following Reni without relent.

"Uh? OH NO!" cried Reni, speeding up and maneuvering up a wall, as the missiles exploded and split the walls apart into a twisted form and left and dreary smoke billowing up from the battle-torn shrouds. She fell down upon the Molgas, and gravity was against her fall. She split through the air and tried to fire her guns. Her eyes widened in fright and worry as the guns failed to do as such, and the offenders quickly surrounded her as she crashed upon the ground, bending her wing into a twisted and unusable accessory.

"We've got you now, rebel." Smiled the Molga pilot, aiming the volcan cannons mounted on the armored cockpit. But, with a heroic appearance, Vald appeared and delivered a crashing lash of the tail to all three Zoids. He dodged their retaliations flowingly, and turned around with a blast of the guns. He detained the Zoids, and faced Reni's Zoid, expecting praise.

"So? How'd I do, sweet cakes?" He said proudly. Reni grumbled, and turned her face in revolt from Vald.

"Hmf! Coulda done it myself." She grumbled.

"Oh really? Admit it. You were in a pickle." Laughed Vald playfully. Reni laughed under her breath, hiding her approval. The fiery grounds of the battlefield emanated with an atmosphere of destruction and grossness, depicting the horrific truth of the frightful power of Zoids. The burnt and riddled husks of the Zoids were embedded into the fiery pavement, and the once-sturdy base now was on the verge of ruin.

The interiors were finally on the brink of being reached, and the last wall was all that was left. But Reni couldn't fly, and Burge was taken out. Vald was only left. "So what happened to Burge?" Said Vald, most curious. Reni frowned grievously, and replied with a disappointed with a grimace,

"He was taken out. I'm not sure if he was shot or not, but... I'm worried. It looks like our plans have taken a turn for the bad... I—"

"What? All this? And you give up? I don't think so! Toughen up!" Coached Vald, most displeased. Reni squinted and shook with fear, as Vald continued passionately, "I'm not gonna give up! I'm gonna save Stark and stop this Lexe fellow! Who's there to stop me?"

"Vald! You can't go! You just can't! And—oh wait! You're—you're wounded! You can't do this! Stay with me and we'll rethink! My plan was a failure and I'm able to accept it."

"What? No... I'm wounded and I don't care... And you're not a failure. Your plan just needed rethinking and it's not too late."

"You're just trying to impress me!" Remarked Reni, as a tear started to appear in her eye.

"Hey, come on. Who'd want to impress you, anyway? I'm doing this outta niceness."

"You're such a jerk..." cried a Reni, with her shoulders bouncing up and down as she sobbed in sorrow and fear. "Y-you just think that I care more about Stark than you, and you want to prove to me... Well that's not true! Sniffle" OH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!" Tears rolled down her face and mucus streamed out of her nose.

Vald leapt out of his Zoid with an aura of kindness in her expression. He opened the cockpit of Reni's Zoid and held her gently, with compassion, and comforted her. He washed her tears away, and pointed to a star in the nighttime sky, and said softly,

"You see that star? I always used to look at it when I was a kid."

Reni calmed her tears, and Vald continued, "When I was lonely, I would always looked at that star. So just when you're worried, look at that star and you'll know I'll be back—with Stark in tow. It'll be fine, Reni. And you know it."

"Ugh, y-you're wrong. You didn't look at the star when you hic were a kid. Get outta town." Sneered Reni sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Vald refrained from Reni, and replied with a smile,

"Yeah, you know, you're right, I didn't. But I did look at the stars. I don't exactly know which one it was, though."

Reni laughed with resparked interest, as the two stared up at the starry sky with hope.

Later, the moment of truth was at hand and all was quiet. Zoids were mounted all over the place. The last wall did not look like it was going to fall down—the guard Zoids were going to make sure of it. Vald's Stealth Viper crept around in the shadows, scouting around stealthily. He leapt to safety after thoroughly checking the place out, and crawled out of his Zoid, with a flash bomb in hand. He set it to explode, and quickly tossed it into the vicinity of his enemies. A great flash of light shot up everywhere as the bomb impacted upon the ground, and Vald scurried in as fast as his Zoid could offer, and tried to get into another darkened corner, to hide when the light dissipated. "Step one... complete." Smiled Vald, as the light flickered away.

Panic swelled amongst the guards, and they staggered around in search of their prey. "Don't panic men! Iguan Gamma, search grid six... Iguan Alpha, search grid ten... Iguan Delta, explore grid eighteen. We will catch the intruders." Said the leader, as the three were sent off. They search cracks, corridors, and crevices that Vald might be hiding in.

"Uh-oh... this doesn't look good." Said Vald, creeping around in the shaded corners, away from the attackers. Suddenly, he felt a bump crash up under his Zoid, and red lights flashed along with a piercing howl of sirens. "What the-? Oh, no. I must have been spotted."

"Men! An intruder has been spotted! Converge on the alarm mine #5! GO! GO! GO!" Yelled the leader of the Iguans, as they all did as such. Vald slithered away in panic, all over the depths of the base, trying to get away more and more. Dozens of Zoids were soon on his tail, with their weapons ablaze and afire, frantically seeking their foe. Vald flowingly avoided their fire, and soon sprang nimbly up two walls, and rained fire down on the enemy Zoids. He leapt back down, only to be met by another battalion.

He fired his weapons in a rage, reducing their numbers. He fled away, as the Zoids rushed after him, hitting the ground up under his Zoid. Security guns fired relentlessly; his Zoid was scarred, scathed, and wounded, but he continued on without relent; without tripping. He turned around, leapt into a Zoid in swirling position, fired his guns, and swirled once more, taking hits all over the place, like lashes of whips. Ugly wounds showed on his Zoid, but he still continued on with bravery. More Zoids appeared in the fray, and he fled from the battle, firing at all of the aggressing Zoids with aim and sharpness. They fell to his Zoid's side, each of them smoking in ruin. He darted through, corridor after corridor; grid after grid, felling all of the Zoids that stood in his way. He was feared and menaced, and he left a path of grim and utter destruction in his wake.

Back inside the base, Lexe witnessed the clear and widespread destruction with regret and sorrow. He was afflicted with anger ant hate, and he fled out of the room in silence and seeming defeat. But he still had something else up his sleeve.

Outside, Vald had finally reached the last door, and jumped out of his Zoid, with a charge in hand. He latched it the wall, and took refuge from the blow behind some debris. The charges went off after some bleak noises and the last door lie in smoldering ruin. He darted in, with a pistol gripped tightly in his hand he received from an unconcious soldier. The dwindling security prepared for his entrance, but he quickly shot them and felled them to the ground, and continued on his way. "If you don't mind, people, I think I'll be on my way."

A soldier writhed and cringed on the floor, and leaned up, growling furiously,

"That... that idiot had his gun on safety...uhh..."

"Guns are dangerous, kids... don't want to kill anyone, you know." Snickered Vald, twirling his gun around and shooting the last of the security he found in the next room.

Meanwhile, in the keep where Stark lied, a clumsy guard grimaced in the corner, shivering in his boots in fear of what was happening outside. "Hey..." welcomed Stark from his uncomfortable bed, "You don't like this place, huh? Destruction, death, pain, suffering, war..."

"Quiet! Boss said you'd do stuff like this, but I'm not listening!" shuddered the soldier skittishly.

"Naw... you just don't want to listen... now, come here and take these bonds off me and it'll all be over." Beckoned Stark slyly.

"Re-really? O-oh... WAIT A SECOND!" said the guard in confusion.

"C'mon... you know you want to." Said Stark with a glistening grin.

"GRRR... I don't like this at all..." muttered the guard, loading his gun. "Listen, mister! You're tilting your life to the tip, here... Y-you be quiet or I'll blast you."

"Oh, really?" taunted Stark. The guard trudged over angrily, and pointed his gun next to Stark's face.

"REALLY!" He yelled, firing. Suddenly, before that happened, Stark slid his hand out of the bondage and hit the soldier's stomach, causing him to misfire and spread his shots abroad.

"W-what the..." said the guard in befuddlement, gazing at Stark in confusion. Stark's bonds then opened abruptly. Stark smiled arrogantly at the guard, and leapt out off of the odd table and beat him.

Vald was arriving at Stark's confinement chamber when he spotted a security camera slowly checking the area. He clicked into aim, and he shot it out of commission. Guards from all over locked their sights onto Vald, and he quickly hid behind a wall in dismay. _Ugh... man, Stark must be very important to them if I'm nearing his cell... man, what have I gotten myself into here?_ He thought, gritting his teeth in concentration. _All right, I gotta think this through... Five guards in all directions... and only three bullets to work with... and firepower flying in all directions..._

Yelling and screaming flung around the room as the guards continued their thorough and vengeful assault. Vald quickly sidestepped out, frantically firing two bullets at a guard, putting his arm out of use and knocking the gun out of his hand. Vald nimbly leapt behind some canisters, and fired his gun at an approaching guard, with acute aim to the leg. It tripped him up, and three more guards ran at Vald, shooting their guns aimlessly. _Man, if these guys continue on, they'll blow the canisters and it'll be all over..._ contemplated Vald, as he saw a hazard symbol on the canister. Sweat rolled down his face as the guards quickly approached nearer and nearer, and a thought came to Vald's mind, and he grinned in gladness. He slid across the ground fluidly and threw a hard kick the canisters, toppling over the guards and sending them into a bleak unconsciousness. "Yes!" rejoiced Vald, smiling widely at his felled foes. Though, to Vald's dismay, creaking from the shadows, roused the guard shot in the leg.

"You're not getting away, rebel! It shames the Empire that such people like you exist!" He said, aiming his gun fitly at his target in desperate measures. He fired, nearly skimming the floor and nicking the wall, as Vald staggered around in panic, running away from the aggressor. More shots were fired, and Vald evaded them with skill and effort.

"Rrg... slow down, you...uh...!" flustered the guard, as Vald stood victoriously beside a fallen canister, kicking it with a strenuous push over to the guard.

The guard then aimed upward regretfully, and fired at the canister in a reflex-bound impulse. It cut through the thick metal, and a moment of suspense was at hand. Vald's eyes widened wildly as he leapt forth, screaming in terror as the bullet punctured the canister and projected cleanly out the other side; the canister then accordingly struck the guard's head after receiving some minor turbulence from the bullet, and Vald calmed himself and faced the ground in relief. "Ahh... a dud... Or maybe I'm just really lucky... Didn't feel like there was anything in it, anyway..." He sighed, throwing his gun to the ground. "Well, this baby's all out... maybe—"

"Maybe YOU'RE outta luck, kid!" Grinned a guard obnoxiously, holding a gun sharply up to Vald's head. "Don't move—I've got you covered. Your little stroll in the park is no shorter than over."

Vald leaned back in gloominess, and looked at the guard with a taunting expression. "Shut up! Or I'll—ughhHH-!"

From the shadows, a gunshot screamed through the room and quickly ended the guard's life. He struggled and writhed to the ground, cringing in his knees as his eyes widened in pain and misery. Stark stepped out, with his gun held tight in his clenched fist, as the gun from the guard rolled across the floor and beside Stark's feet. Vald stood in bleakly in a startled impulse, and looked at Stark with his jaw lowered in complete surprise.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what you intended?" said Stark grimly. Vald still stood there, in a phase of awe. "Well at any rate, refill your gun. It's time to go."

Vald complied excitedly, and scolded in a disturbed tone,

"I'm trying not to kill anyone here!"

"Then your efforts won't work." Said Stark calmly, filling his gun with a know-it-all expression. Defeated, Vald watched Stark whisk by him with a cold contemplation in his face, and his gun loaded firmly. "Well at any rate, I'm going after Uziel. I imagine you'd like to follow, but it's your choice." Offered Stark, as he left the room.

Vald sighed in a low and concentrated tone, and ran after Stark, almost in discouragement.

After some running and avoiding, the two fleeing infiltrators had been encircled and entrapped by a brigade of lusty soldiers, each with their guns rapidly ablaze. "Tsk! There's no escape!" said Vald hopelessly. Stark quickly rose and fired a warning shot, and faced Vald with a frank and blunt face.

"Get out of here. There's an opening in between the guards to the left. There's an entrance near that opening—leave." He said, closing his eyes, almost in shame.

"How did you kn—"

"GO! No questions! More guards will be coming soon. I'll handle them. The least I could do is get you mixed up in my own business." Demanded Stark, firing another shot.

"Ugh—but... wait just a sec—"

"GO!"

Vald complied reluctantly, and hesitantly staggered off, increasing his speed as he went. Three guards quickly slid in to greet him, and he quickly shot the foundation of a pile of barrels to deter their efforts. More ran after in grief and hate, with their guns gripped tightly in their hands. Vald fled from fleetingly, and in flowing motions he avoided their attempted shots. With a smirk stretched across his cheek, he escaped in the elevator and soared into the upper levels victoriously and enthusiastically. He chuckled to himself as the elevator boosted upward in its drone movements, and he reached the top floor with a smug relaxation. When the door opened, to his utter surprise, he was blocked in by dozens of soldiers, with their guns firmly aimed and their stern and expressionless faces grimacing at Vald threateningly.

"Umm... hi, guys! Heh, heh... a little bit of a cold reception, here, eh? Heh, h—"

With a shocking burst, they fired all of their guns at once and choked the room with a distinct feeling of smoke and cold led. The chaos ended, and all was silent. The remaining smoke debris billowed and rose and Vald stood in shock and fright, as the entire back of the wall was covered in bullet holes. His face was filled with awe and amazement, and he moved not a muscle.

But then, out of the blue, a bomb screamed through the room and before anyone could see it; it exploded fiercely and scorched up the ground in a fiery wave. The guards were caught by surprise, and they toppled down on each other, wounded fatally and burnt severely. Out of the flames appeared Burge, most ominous and ambiguous-looking. Vald stepped out ant walked amongst the burnt corpses and over to Burge, with a discontented face. "Burge... you did this?" Said Vald sadly, looking at him with a bitter frown.

"Ahh, ah'm a mercenary, there, boy. Sometahmes resortin' tah big explosions's the only thang ta do... sayin' that's a last, resort, of course." He said regretfully, scratching his neck. "But if ya weren't expectin' things lahk this from a buncha greasy mercenaries lahk us, then ya shoulda stayed at that there excavation thingie."

Vald grunted through his nose depressively, and faded into the shadows, out into the flung open doors, escaping from the unwanted mayhem. Burge innocently followed, banishing thoughts about what he just accomplished.

They arrived outside, in the continuos hum of the widespread fire, washing over the building and complementing to the ruined outlook of the whole place. Vald, silent and destitute, stood amongst the chunky ruins and the ever-burning fire. He covered each of his arms and leaned on a cracking wall in depression.

"Vald...?" said Reni in a lightly-toned voice, looking at him in confusion. Burge trudged out heartily, and watched Reni try to strike up a conversation. "Umm... are you alright?" Reni asked politely, running up to Vald with enthusiasm and impulsive misbehavior.

"Ahh, c'mon, you big lug, cheer up! You're the big hero, here, right? Huh? Hey! Say something!" said Reni, lightly punching Vald's cheek. He veered back, and swirled in with a harder punch, marking his cheek in red.

"Ow! Hey...!" growled Vald, getting a little more animated. Reni giggled cheerily, and looked at him with intent squinted eyes. He shook his fist at Reni, and made an ill cheery laugh, and walked slowly away, disappearing into the wild shadows of the fire.

"What's got his go? Oh... wait... w-where's Stark?" shuddered Reni, turning to Burge. Burge failed to reply, and leaned silently on some rubble, with his arms crossed and a grim and grim expression on his face. "I-is is gone? Like dead? NOOO! It can't be... H-he pro-pro-promised he—hic—he'd..."

"Actually, ah have no ahdea where Stark is." Said Burge in a goofy way,

"ARRRGH! You jerk! You're starting to get like Vald! OOOOH..." pouted Reni furiously. Then, in a crashing entrance, a distinct blue Guysack rammed through the wall forcefully, and stood proudly above the fallen wall that it conquered. Burge broke his posture, and struggled for air amongst the rising smoke and dust, and Reni popped her head out of the freshly piled rubble uncomfortably. Burge stepped courageously up to the Zoid and faced it with certain bravery, and a threatening frown. The pilot slowly emerged, and Reni stood to join Burge; quickly motioned away by his arm. The pilot revealed himself, and with relief, they recognized him as Reni's dad. He smiled with weakness upon his weary daughter, and he joyfully hopped down to greet her. He hugged her heartily and lovingly, and quickly drew back from her, rather stern.

"Reni! You bad, bad girl! Don't you EVER run off on me again! EVER!" He threatened, holding his finger out firmly.

Reni coughed and wheezed in pain as her father released her, and she stood up and replied with a crackle in her voice,

"Yes, as long as you don't do that again..."

"Oh, Reni... what am I going to do with you?" said her father poorly.

Meanwhile, Stark's predicament was grisly and out of reach. His plight was nigh, and he scampered around in desperado, and the guards kept coming in full performance. The dwindling security had quite a deterring situation, too, though. He shot through all of the guards, and took what he needed from them, and went on. He was speedy and efficient. He was going to get what he wanted.

"Where is he? Where is he? WHERE'S UZIEL?" He panicked, panting and wheezing behind a bend. Suddenly, a guard approached him with a discontenting and disliking expression on his face, with his led-packed gun aimed sturdily up to Stark's forehead.

"Right here, bozo. RIIIIIGHT here. Don't move." He instructed, spitting his saliva out and taking two steps back. Stark twitched his head, and athletically chopped the guard's neck, kicked his legs and punched his stomach. With that, he gripped the loosened gun and held it up to the guard's face, with a cocky smirk.

"So really, mister, where is Uziel? You know, the green Organoid in the tank? Well?" He asked most politely. The guard grudged and grunted, struggling gruffly with no response. "Or maybe I want to elaborate?" suggested Stark, tightening his grip, wrestling the guard almost into commission.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! He's cough in the second hallway to the right in the second door! It's the cough lab! Uhh..." Gave the guard willingly, clenching his teeth vigorously.

"Really? Is that right?" played Stark, pushing the guard back and shooting him; and rising from his crouching position. He looked the hallways, to the guard, the way he came in, and more entrances. He cupped his hand on his chin and plotted systematically,

 _Hmm... I've already been down the route the guard noted... but I really don't know which direction to turn. Second one to the left... the way I came in with Vald... the other way… the way he left… first hallway to the left... no... In the middle! That's it!_

That very suspenseful minute, Lexe hastily and nervously grabbed Uziel's confinement container and hurried out of the lab to which he obtained it. He rushed through hallway after hallway, eventually leading to the back exit, where the hanger was and his Guysack was waiting accordingly for him. He hurriedly contained Uziel inside his Zoid. He leapt to the cockpit and sat himself in fittingly, strapping the belts around his body and quickly retreating out the doors. "If I can get that Organoid out in time, I can have all its power all to myself. All of it! Mine! All mine! And I'll be a Deva in my own name! Just have to hurry..." He said to himself in stress.

Stark ran into the lab with high hopes, and a grin forming on his face. When he saw an object fitting the capsule's description had been madly torn from the room, he slapped his head with the hard part of his palm and closed his eyes in displeasure. He then wordlessly darted out of the room, still holding on to those hopes.

Outside, where Stark's Guysack had been standing dormant for some long moments, Reni's dad lectured her on obeying orders in an embarrassing conversation of sorts, while she sat blushing thoroughly. "Reni! What have you to say for yourself? These men are mercenaries! You... you don't fit in with them! You belong to me!" He scolded, holding firmly a gesture rod at the tip of his fingers, hitting it against his other hand.

"Dad..." groaned Reni distressfully. Her father paused, and faced her more gently, with a kindred expression without hate.

"Reni... I don't mean any harm... I don't want you not to be free, but you've got to realize your limitations... do you realize what happened here? This is... this is war... I don't want a daughter of mine wandering off into things like this. But could you please tell me why you came out here? Was it your... your real father that you were concerned of?"

"No! If anything it was definitely not him! It was... one of our friends... he was captured... we had to come save him. And my father doesn't matter anymore. I love you, dad. It's just these guys. I love them, too and I belong with them." Confessed Reni, in a soft tone. Heartfelt, her father looked at her tongue-tide and confused, with nothing to say. Reni smiled back at him brightly, and he looked to the ground in defeat. But then, Stark appeared in the scene and quickly hastened himself into the Zoid, and marched off into the distance, knocking over Reni's dad and sending her into a twirling befuddlement.

He courageously and lustily darted off, with saliva stretching out of his mashed teeth. He scampered across the fiery battlefield, tiny footprint after tiny footprint, eventually reaching an area surrounded by debris where Lexe was strutting off with his prize. Stark vengefully lunged his Zoid and Lexe's in full rage and fury, as his pincers impaling into Lexe's Zoid. Lexe gasped in surprise, lashing around and throwing Stark back. Stark's Zoid rose from their fallen point, and Stark roared angrily,

"My village... the townsfolk... Salle... YOU KILLED THEM ALL! Give them back! And ESPECIALLY UZIEL!"

So with a tempered fury, he took several runs and strikes to Lexe's Guysack, each ending in dismal failure.

"What a fool! He seems to have gone mad..." uttered Lexe, marching off, taking one last pitying look at Stark.

"Don't give me that! How dare you!" cried Stark, firing a shot from his Zoid's tail, ending Lexe's getaway. "WE'RE DOING THIS ALL THE WAY!"

In the midst of all the madness, Reni stood in a pleading posture, facing the battle. "Oh, Stark... come back alive..." She said in worry. "Don't die on me... I never really knew you..."

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XVI:_

 _Ferrel's Sacrifice_

Outside the smoldering madness, a Zoid leapt firmly into view, glistening under the sun's rays, and facing the fortress with strength. "So this is the place... hmm... looks like the party's started without us, Tenchinaki." Noted Ferrel happily, as Tenchinaki galloped off with a powerful roar.

Inside the toppled walls, Stark's Guysack hurried around locked in frivolous combat with Lexe. Stark fired his tail gun with a battle cry at Lexe, easily avoided. "You killed them! You killed everyone in my village!" screamed Stark. Lexe appeared behind Stark's back, delivering a gruesome blow of the pincers to his Zoid, Stark avoided it and veered back with a similar attack, and was met by Lexe's pincers.

"Funny. I don't recall destroying a village." Smiled Lexe slyly, as he pushed violently to Stark's pincer.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Murderer!" Screamed Stark wildly, flinging his Zoid at Lexe's with a tough push. Lexe screamed backward, and Stark uncontrollably dashed at Lexe aggressively, slicing, dicing, and cutting up his Zoid in motivated performance. He fired his laser down at his Zoid then, gutting open an ugly and wiry wound. Tears appeared in his eyes as he did so, and a will of steel burned through him vigorously. He continued his efforts, and to his dismay, Lexe leapt flowing from his felled position and choked Stark's Guysack with firepower from the mounted guns on his legs, and back his stringy pile of riddled body parts up against the wall of rubble, and began his cunning message,

"So, Stark, where was this village of yours?"

Stark grumbled and answered with a discomforted grunt,

"It was on the East Side of Elemia about five-hundred kilometers from Protos. But you should remember the village anyway, you killer."

"Really? Well the village there I do remember and is still there. The people there were attacked, but were lucky and weren't burned to cinders like all the others. It was about ten years ago." Replied Lexe, making Stark's eyes widen wildly and angrily.

Hearing no more of this, Stark thrust as much effort he could into his Zoid, and it fled at Lexe, soaring through the skies with its pincers wide open and ready for attack. He cornered down on Lexe, and fiercely cut his pincers through Lexe's Zoid's thick armor, revealing the spot where Uziel was kept. He was induced into a tempest fury, and he frantically dug into the Zoid's hide, trying to free his friend from his bonds. But, alas, he was forcefully plunged backward, as Lexe's Zoid gave a hurling push.

"ARE YOU INSANE? Do you actually think you can overthrow me? HAH, HA, HA, HA..." passionately laughed Lexe, with a hearty and joyous expression on his face, gruesomely taunted Stark to do something reckless. He snarled, and with an angry gnash of his teeth he slapped his palm onto a lever, clenched, and moved his tightly gripped hand forward, getting back up and firing his gun, which only seared the ground cleanly where Lexe's Zoid stood, but he had vanished mysteriously. Appeared right behind Stark, and blew Stark's Guysack hurtfully onto the high-temperature soil. It collapsed into pieces of seared and burnt metal, and the twinkling wires with surges of electricity flowing from the torn limbs. Stark was faint and fatigued, and Lexe bulleted over to his Zoid and landed with a crash onto the remains, with a frightful and arrogant expression and dug his Zoid's four-pronged stinger deep into Stark's Zoid, and yanked it out with wires and ruined parts chipping off. Stark looked up to him in bravery from his totaled Zoid, as Lexe grinned down ominously.

"How could you... be so heartless to Zoids... and people!" Menaced Stark emotionally.

"You're a fool, Stark. You do the very same thing; but for your cause. Your cause is for the better though, right? Maybe not; but whatever the case, it all won't matter anymore because it all ends now!" laughed Lexe with vengeance, swinging the lever for his tail weapon back far, for another swing at Stark.

But then, out of the fiery waves, a Saber Tiger leapt heroically down from the heavens and halted Lexe, seizing him into a lockdown. "Filthy wretch! Your strike has no honor at all!" Yelled the pilot angrily, slashing vigorously at Lexe. Lexe nimbly evaded every shot, veered back, and shot relentlessly at Saber Tiger. It dropped down climactically behind the Guysack, and Guysack turned around, facing its foe.

"Who are you to say that? Have you any idea who I am?" Demanded Lexe, insulted. The Saber Tiger ambled forth fluidly and stood among the flames like an horrible, frightful, looming omen.

"I am Ferrel, hunter of evil. Lexe, your angel of death awaits you." Said the pilot, preparing for battle. Lexe gasped in surprise, and cried angrily and in nefarious plight,

"How could they do this? Ferrel?! Who sent him?" Lexe stalled, and kindled his voice softly. "He... he kills... people... just for fun..." He said in fear.

"Are you going to die without a fight or face death with honor?" welcomed Ferrel.

"Heh, heh." Laughed Lexe slyly, "You have no idea."

The battle was at hand. Ferrel leapt at Ferrel with extreme maneuverability, and found Lexe promptly spirit away to another point, seemingly vanishing. But nonetheless, Ferrel wounded a limb at the rim of the Zoid, and a chuck hurtled off it cleanly and clumped onto the lowly ground.

Lexe gasped in surprise, and stood in wonder there for seconds, gazing a Ferrel in dislike. He chuckled, and fired his guns from where he stood. Ferrel easily avoided every shot, veered around to Lexe, and Lexe speedily disappeared once again. He shot another shot from his next area, and it impacted harshly upon Tenchinaki's thick hide. Ferrel grimaced, and smiled once more, as if he were in favor.

"What's so funny?" demanded Lexe. Ferrel failed to reply, and the answer was clear once Lexe found that one of his guns was sliced from its spot. "WHAT?"

"I realize your fighting abilities, but you cannot hold a finger to mine." Said Ferrel boastfully.

Lexe paused, and thought for a second. _He… he must have ran all over the battlefield from his spot rather than coming directly to me because..._

"How did you know I'd appear here?" Spat Lexe madly. Ferrel just chuckled and held his ground, waiting for Lexe's move. Lexe snarled fiercely, and fired his guns in a blaze of deadening smoke. He then fled across the battlefield in sheik, and Ferrel leapt to where he appeared, and slashed ferociously behind him, and landed to the northernmost part of the battle ring. But, alas, the attacked Guysack was merely a shadow, and Lexe appeared directly opposite of his opponent, smiling joyously. But, he watched in scorn and defeat as the Tenchinaki disappeared.

"No matter what tactic you use, I will always cancel it out." Said Ferrel, as a shaking strike from behind knocked harshly Lexe's Guysack over, and Ferrel looked up behind his Zoid, catching Tenchinaki proudly standing. The back of Lexe's Zoid was completely wounded, as his battle damaged was bunched up from this fight and the last.

"How...?" Awed Lexe in shock, as his eyes widened bewilderedly.

"You see, I've mastered all of the speed techniques of Zoids. If you expect to beat with speed, think again." Smiled Ferrel. Lexe desperately powered his left cannon, the only one remaining, and firepower from another point of the battlefield than what was appearing to be firing shot violently across the battlefield and scathed Tenchinaki, covering him in an amazing blaze of light.

The real Guysack stood firmly as he watched the smoke clear, and witnessed no junked Zoid carcass, no smoldered Zoid pilot, no nothing. He frowned in dismay, as a giant object leapt by victoriously and chunked another piece of the Guysack off.

"I beg of you, please, end this ambition of yours so I won't extinguish another soul...?" Said Ferrel, standing behind the Guysack, filling Lexe in a miserably uncertainty.

"NEVER!" Cried Lexe in a frightened and horrified anger, as three Guysacks appeared all around the battlefield and aimed their guns at Tenchinaki. Ferrel held fast, and witnessed favorably as the gun of the real Guysack dumped onto the ground, blowing clouds of smoky dirt up.

"It's over. Give your life up if you have any sense of justice." Said Ferrel, using his Zoid at an easy ruse, circling Lexe with twelve of his Zoids, each exactly identical. Lexe simply growled, and almost admitted defeat when he saw a way out. All of the encircling Saber Tigers neared the fallen Guysack, and Ferrel humbly offered mercy to Lexe compassionately.

"You have killed, destroyed and lied at a whim just to get your own will. I will not and I shall not forgive you, but you still have a chance. Come with me and I will get you out of trouble so you can once more give a shot at life. But be wary, I WILL be watching in the shadows. And the fear and uncertainty you will know all of your enslaved life is the price you will pay for your deeds. Come with me and you will at least die with honor." He said wisely. Lexe smiled warmly and accepted his offer willingly with a cunning slyness on the back of his tongue,

"I must achieve my destiny and I MUST have power, but... you're right... the manner to which I have been doing it is completely out of place and especially my defiance to the Empire and Kasults, my master. I will come with you to relieve myself."

"...Right..." Said Ferrel almost in denial, as all of the Saber Tigers except the real one disappeared and the Guysack rose, as they quietly walked out of the ring.

But, with a surprising bundle of moves, the Guysack brought the crumbling wall behind them down, with crashed down on Tenchinaki brutally. He was buried in tons of rock and rubble, and the Guysack leapt down onto the laden bricks, stones, and rocks in victory and triumph. But, alas it was a fake Saber Tiger and the real one appeared outside of the rocks, and Ferrel grumbled in discontent. "Hmm. Almost a convincing lie. But completely false." He said. Tenchinaki roared in complete agreement, and another Guysack popped up behind Ferrel and he spirited nimbly away to another point, where he was met by another Guysack, which backed up for a claw attack. "Oh, this routine again, huh?" said Ferrel wearily, spiriting away again.

But, to his complete surprise, a Guysack aggressively fleeted down from the skies and sank his claws rigorously into the Saber Tiger and in cries of vengeance and dented pride he slashed and attacked Tenchinaki in a series of blows. "ARRRRGH!" yelled Ferrel, flowing back from his seat and turning and churning in all directions as he took his repetitive beatings. Suddenly, he disappeared and appeared behind the attacking Guysack, and tried the technique once more but Tenchinaki moaned and whined in pain as Ferrel noticed his right front leg was scathed and wounded.

Lexe arrogantly and fleetingly leapt down once more, and continued the procedure of pain and misery upon Tenchinaki, and then delivered the climactic blow, and finally Tenchinaki was reduced to irreplaceable battle scars and sent into a lugging disrepair. There he lay, nearly dead and defeated, and Ferrel sat shocked and awed. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, and grunted sternly,

"Well, you beat me. Nice work."

Lexe pouted furiously,

"How dare you speak to me like that? You will bow down to me and admit your utter defeat or you will DIE!"

Ferrel didn't seem to mind. "You claim to remove my honor. NOTHING on this planet or any others will separate me from my honor. Not you, nor ANYONE! Now kill me, just so I may die without this displeasure for the rest of my life; but I warn you my ghost will haunt you forevermo—UGH...!"

Suddenly, Lexe furiously ended his sentence and pierced through the cracking cockpit, ending Ferrel's life.

Lexe yanked it out slowly, with blood trickling off of his blade, and he silently and solemnly journeyed out of the ring, leaving his two victims to die and suffer. Reni quickly arrived to the scene to tend to the deceased hero and mourn Stark's death. She promptly cried and reaped her sow as she witnessed the grim and grisly fate of Ferrel and the nearly dead Stark and their totaled Zoids. A horrible and deathly path of destruction and sorrow was left plainly in Lexe's wake.

Burge stood amidst Reni's weeping, with dread flowing through his soul as well. Reni ceased brokenly and wiped her hands over Ferrel's body in sorrowed compassion, as his eyes eerily crawled all around their sockets as his earthly soul slowly diminished by and by. In dying words, he finally uttered through his bandages as he pictured Reni as another more fitting figure,

"I... I... will always... love you... Jo... Uhh..."

Tears filled Reni's caring eyes and she ill knew why as Ferrel quietly passed away, and the crying started up once again. "H...he tried to... to save our lives... he... he protected us... now he's gone... and... and Stark too, possibly..." she hiccupped, still gripping tightly to Ferrel's body.

The wind curled and the sun brightly peeked through the clouds as night ended and day started, and the fires still blazed and burned wildly inside the ruined base, endlessly billowing clouds of smoke into the sky.

Meanwhile, back in Gale headquarters, it was a day after Tundra's death and madness spread. News got out and either shocking dismay or kindling relief was delivered all around the world. Thaemos was luckily locked up and Harris was being sent to his death. So without a Colonel, the base was sent in a hysterical craze. People abandoned it in fleeting panic, and mass enemy attack was imminent. Things were brought into a halting depression of sorts, it seemed...

Elsewhere, however, Harris was being brought out to his place of execution. The ever-trekking wheels of his strong and firm train clashed up against the railway, making sparks fiercely rise up against the ground. It's dark and pale appearance frightened those that neared it, as it bulleted through the midnight forest. It's route took in from Gale Port to Seymour, one of the most successful Rebel outpost, surrounded by teeming and lush vegetation, some of the ripest on the planet. Yet the threat of the Empire drew closer and closer now, and they would burn down the forest swiftly for their own ambitions if necessary.

It was midnight, and the nightly breeze swept fitfully through the trees pleasantly, and the forceful rush of the train was disturbing. The hum of the engines pierced into Harris' mind as he was brought to his doom. He cuddled his hand into his prickly hair, as he watched the trees rush by him.

 _What a horrible misdoing it was for Tundra to gain so much power. How could all this happen? The Armada will be taken down now. No telling what kind of bad things Thaemos will bring to it. No telling just how badly the Empire will attack attack it._

Suddenly, the train was brought to an abrupt halt. The engines churned and the wheels slid and slipped, making sparks jump and leap wildly.

The lights inside the train flickered off, and there was an unbreakable silence as the drivers sternly clicked the buttons near the control panel, trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly, all of the prisoners broke harshly loose and broke hard objects over the driver's heads in brutality, and scampered out the door aimlessly, grinning and growling ferociously. Harris crept over the drivers, and he noticed blood had spilt and splashed all over their bodies. He growled silently at the other prisoners waltzing off, and he looked back to the drivers, and thought regretfully,

 _No, I can't go after them. I've got better things to attend to. They'll probably end up in Seymour City anyway where they'll be put to justice._ Thought Harris, running out of the train, beginning his vigilant search out of his predicament.

Back at Gale, guards skittishly and sheepishly stood at night, then uncertain and fearful. The whole base was brought to a hollowing standstill; meetings were held by a weakened lieutenant who said they can only hope that Harris would come back and he failed to lead his juvenile companions to the communications area to persuade the law that Harris was not guilty. At any rate, they were all asleep, shivering and shuddering pitifully in their beds and resting points, and sheer panic was nigh the following morning.

But, panic was going to be at hand before they knew it.

Suddenly, out of the darkness and blue, a scorching fireball pounced all over the base, scorching it with its flaming impulse. It quickly awakened much of the base, as fires were put out and that obstinate feeling of panic crept and lingered about. Redlers whistled through the sky, and circled back, threatening another strike. They boasted proudly each a set of powerful flamethrowers, as they brandished them in their aggressive surround.

Soon, some Zoids were sent in to reprise but were shot down in failure due to their lack of leadership backing them up. Their fearful leader stood at the helm, and he ordered the entire base's defense to attack. Zoids of all sorts and kinds filtered out of the hangers, such as Pterases, Double Sworders with bomber units, and many of the smaller units.

In skill and wit, the Redlers shot them all down and rendered the Pterases and Double Sworders to scarce amounts. They cowered back into the base; the Lieutenant tried to stop them but he dwindled to dismal failure; his mouth could not utter orders. So, at that, the attack went on and the Redlers mounted more and more flames to the base, ruining and tearing it apart. Moreover, worsening the situation, a legion of Storches swung around back, in an attempt to attack the city.

Soon, Peterson walked firmly up to the command center, and stood next to the lieutenant in a bother. "What's going o—"

"An attack! N-now scram! Y-you're not qualified to be up here." Said the Lieutenant in a stutter. Peterson pushed him out of the way, and faced the communications panel with sternness and bravery. He leaned into it, and without a skip or stutter, he ordered firmly,

"Alright, troops! The enemy is attacking and we're running out of time! I know how you feel... you're scared, you're afraid, but what would Harris do if he were here? He'd tell us to stick together! In whatever way, former or fashion, whether angry or dislikable, he'd tell us that! So get out there and show'm what you're made of!"

Complying slowly, the soldiers clenched their fists in liking agreement and courageously leapt into their Zoids and flew out into the sky.

"I know you're lost and afraid, but I will guide you. Double Sworder one, you're damaged. Fly behind Double Sword two and fire. Double Sworder two, circle around the Redlers and taunt them. Remember, STICK LIKE GLUE!"

"Peter...? Since when did you get so... experienced?" Asked one of the Double Sworder pilots, in a daze.

"Never mind, Zeg. Just do what I say and have faith."

Eventually, the Double Sworders complied faithfully and with passion, they drew themselves into the fray and faced the Redlers without fear. The one in front circled skillfully and nimbly around the opposition, and the second one turned all of its weapons around and fired frantically and madly at the Redler.

"Double Sworder one! Straighten your aim!"

doing as so, the Double Sworder straightened his aim and became more focused. He went into a trance, and fired as soon as the target landed on the Redler. The Redler was hit in all respective weak points, and tumbled into the rocky sea successfully.

They all rejoiced happily and less panic was spreading. Peterson smiled warmly, and ordered the Pterases, still in limbo, to attack the other Redler, which floated around the base ominously.

"Pteras units, you have less weapons than the others. Double Sworders, retreat to safety, Pterases, lure the Redler in and let the Double Sworders attack."

"Natch." Said one of the pilots, uppity.

"Gotcha." Complied the other, floating steadily out of cover and joining his partner. They did as ordered, and they whisked by the Redler. It responded, and flew out to greet them. Then, at frantic speeds, it flew out to the Storches. The Pterases followed, trying to regain their attention. Peterson noticed it was a trap, and paused in a panicky dread.

The Pterases tried to match the Redlers' speed, but they were no match. Soon, Peterson yelled out in desperate measures,

"NO! Get out of there! The Redler doesn't have any ammo left! It's a trap-!"

Soon, one of the Pterases was met by tragic death, as an explosion flashed across the cockpit, and the Pteras sank to the ground slowly, as its fiery wound scorched and burned violently. The other Pteras pilot flew away in an unknown fright, as fast as he could. "Thank y—I mean, good job..." Breathed Peterson, in relief.

"Now we've got to get rid of the other Zoids. And I have a plan." Said Peterson arrogantly, grasping the Lieutenant harshly and forcing him into his stern and disliking face. "But I need you to do it."

"Forget it! Y-you ruined my battle plan!" Cried the other.

"WHAT battle plan?" Said Peterson smugly.

"Umm..."

"'Commander'?" Interrupted Zeg.

"Umm, yes uhh... right. Get ready troops, we're going to deploy the ZG gun." Said Peterson firmly.

"WHAT?" Burst the Lieutenant in a fluster.

"YES!" Yelled Peterson, clenching his fist tightly and staring at him in a frightful gaze. The Lieutenant paused, and finally admit that he lost the argument; he was persuaded.

Soon, the plan was underway. The ZG Gun—a weapon saturated and burnished with a special resource, was the base's primary defense. It had been used it previous wars since, and if used correctly, it could win a battle. This special resource, an unknown particle that makes Zoids go berserk, would fire out of the gun in a beam and tamper with the Zoid's control system, drawing it into a breakdown.

"Alright, commander! All set!" Yelled out one of the Pteras pilots, waving to the nearby circling Pteras with the grumbling Lieutenant in it. He landed and entered the base and was met by Peterson, looming over the controls, toiling with them laboriously.

"The ZG Gun is set, 'sir'." He grimaced in dismay, as Peterson did not reply but pressed more buttons on the panel.

"Now it's aiming. Down scope!" He said, as the fitly Lieutenant complied. Peterson scoped out the Storches, and aimed at the swarming contraptions; then let loose the beam, which made a bright and sparkling explosion, knocking them severely out of proportion. "Alright, men! They're confused! Double Sworders, you—URRRRRG!" He yelled out, getting punched menacingly by the Lieutenant. He was pushed over, and slid out onto the ground in pain.

"I-I've changed my mind, troops! C-come back to the base, aa-a-and we'll re-plan together, all-all right?" He said, looking skittishly down at Peterson.

The troops mournfully complied and compiled back into the base, each of them, followed by the befuddled Zeg. He knew Peterson had been overthrown somehow, yet he couldn't confront his friends to go back and fight the weakened Storches.

They all entered the base, each chattering with one another in disarray.

Meanwhile, in the dark and shadowy prison in which Thaemos was being kept, an ominous loom of darkness cradled the night by. Day by day, week by week, a man dressed in plain yellow would stroll by the cells and pass out the second-rate rations. He arrived at one of the cells, one occupied by a wrongfully accused criminal, specifically a friend of the jail keeper's. He slid the door speedily open, and placed the food down in scorn and dismay. "I wish I could bust you out of this place, Jim, but... Hey, why don't—no that wouldn't work. Well, see you tomorrow... Jim?"

Jim rose up, tears flowing out of the timid and broken man's eyes. "Why can't you get me out of here NOW? WHY? I'm sick of this place! It's horrible! AHHHH!" He yelled and screamed, running up to the jail keeper and punching him out, then kicking his stomach with his knee and pushing him out of the way. "Heh, heh. And now you're friend is just the ticket I needed to get out of here myself." He said, lightening his voice and pulling the mask off his face, revealing that he was Thaemos. He then slipped the jail keeper out of his closes and dressed in the clad-yellow suit, and ran out of the room stealthily.

Soon, three of the guards discovered what happened, each of them in calm disappointment. "Who could it have been... to do... this? I mean, do we have people that smart here?" Said one of them in fear.

"Yes..." Said another, with a dark gaze.

"Thaemos..." Said the last one, frighteningly.

It was not long before the entire base was in stalk of their escaped prey, who bulleted through the base in stealth and cleverness. Guards were at every corner, yet his stolen guise came in handy. To wrought panic and fear throughout the base, he killed guards that he was alone in the room with. Dead bodies were found abroad, and the wretch responsible was nowhere to be seen. Soon, the whole base was after him, yet the losses struck fear into those that were alive, as planned. However, more horror was spread when it was heard that groups of men were killed off in unknown tactics. Soon, the dwindling groups of guards were all cooped up in one spot, far away from their General that overlooked the prison. They coped with one another's fears, yet Thaemos' mind game had overcome them.

"I... heard that Thaemos used to be an assassin... then he joined the army just recently and earned himself the Lieutenant rank. I was relieved that he was to be locked up, because I didn't approve of his tactics, but I never thought he'd finely treat them to me... please don't give up, men." Encouraged one of the higher-ranked men, holding up a picture of Thaemos in his unsteady grip. Another man creaked poorly over to the man, and uttered without motivation,

"W-where will he strike next?"

The other stalled, and said grimly,

"The General."

Soon, Thaemos reached the upper levels, having breached through all remaining obstacles. He came to the uppermost tower, shrouded in eerie clouds on the outside. Inside, the General checked and rechecked all of the stalls on his computers, now growing slothful and restless. "A General like me shouldn't be doing this... harumph..." He grunted, looking at all the rooms once more.

"General Travaski!" Said Thaemos, swooping in.

"Who...? URK-!"

Thaemos swiftly flung a knife into the Generals neck, causing him to slump to the floor. "That will be all." Thaemos said slyly, walking over to the control panel with ease and fluidness.

"N-no... NO! This is MY base! You... uhh..." Choked Travaski, squirming pathetically over to Thaemos.

"Why yes I can, General. I'm surprised you're still alive. Usually my victims' blood streams are cut off a little sooner." Boasted Thaemos, turning around and cocking his hat, revealing his face.

"Thaemos..." Cringed Travaski, reaching for his leg. Thaemos quickly booted it out of the way and continued,

"Correct. And if you're going to mention your Sleeper Zoids, the bulk of the entire city of Seymour's defense, well, are now under my control. But you can't hear me because you're dead, aren't you? Oh, well."

Then, Thaemos burst into wild and crazed laughter, and danced around the room possessively and like a lunatic, without remorse and without end. He screechy laughs bellowed eerily all around the prison, and the regretful guards new it was Thaemos' point of reckoning.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XVII:_

 _Euripides_

In the musty, deserted planes where Marcus solemnly went about his duties, danger treacherously lurked behind the shadows. He and Zozos were quiet and calmed, without a word to say about their fallen comrades. The chilling wind cradled the sand under its breeze, and nightfall was nigh. Night after night, day after stormy day, the two would trudge onward.

The next day, the same routine uniformly continued. "Zozos, I'm starting to lose confidence in this. In this mission, even in the very stability in the Tundra Armada. In Tundra! I think we should..."

"What? Give up? Leave? That's what we're going to do? The greatest General of the Tundra Armada giving up." Snapped Zozos, veering his Zoid around in an aggressive stance. "Marcus, Tundra left us. Gone. Kaput. He betrayed us. NOW we've got to fend for ourselves, out in the middle of nowhere, completely away from civilization. And you were wrong. You promised you'd get to Zion and blaze a path for Tundra, and it's been more than a wee—"

"SHUT UP!" Burst Marcus, facing Zozos for combat.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, eh? The wise and powerful Marcus actually breaks loose and fights one of his own allies, huh? Whatta waste of time." Said Zozos, turning his Zoid around and waddling off into the foggy mist. Marcus refrained from attack, and sat in solitude and grief. He then followed after Zozos, and the repetitive procedure was routinely kept.

Hour by hour, minute by minute they walked amidst one another's trust. Soon, Zozos spoke up,

"Marcus, you're right. I—I was being a fool. What point is there to keep going if there's nothing to fight for?"

"HHHHH. Maybe we're both being foolish. But whatever our opinions are, we've got to keep going. We don't even know if it was Tundra that—"

"OF COURSE IT WAS! I saw the insignia! It was him! IT WAS HIMMMM!"

Cried Marcus, making a mad dash over to Zozos and ramming him in rage.

"Marcus!" cried Zozos, leaning back from the blow and getting straight, delivering a striking blow of the head to the other. It clashed, and Zozos' Command Wolf flung far into the background, only to recover and face Marcus again, threatening combat. "Zozos, we don't need to fight! We've both been stricken by the deaths..."

Zozos roared and snarled dreadfully, ill replying thoughtfully to Marcus' words.

"Of our comrades, friend." Finished Marcus, extending the arm of friendship warmly. Zozos ceased his imposing fight, and breathed deeply. However, the madness befell him once more, and his Zoid lunged at Marcus in plight. Marcus' Dibison revolted back fitfully, and he growled at Zozos, now aiming his guns firmly onto his Command Wolf.

Out of the misty blue, however, ambled in a Gordox (ROBOSTRUX), whose pilot stuttered out in a bewildered tone,

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

As night fell, Zozos, Marcus and the lone Zoid pilot greeted each other around a fire made prior to when Zozos and Marcus' quarrels were brought to a halt. They gathered around the peaceful crackling of a fire, and the lone man cooked sausages over the fire to which he dug out of his Zoid. Marcus and Zozos were skittishly silent, feeling like two embarrassed boys that were caught fighting by their elder. "Well, what're a couple of lads doing out here in the middle of nowhere? And where did you get such fine Zoids?" uttered the man, giving a sausage to Marcus.

Marcus stalled, and finally said while he ate his sausage,

"We're from the Armada… I think…"

Zozos gave him an odd look, and said nothing. Marcus finished his sausage, and continued in a distant tone,

"Are you with the Empire?"

"Well..." The man said hesitantly, "Did you like your sausage?"

"...Yes. Thank you very much." Said Marcus, straying from the subject, "where did you get that Zoid? I rarely see Gordoxes around much, since they're an old model."

"Dome and I have been partners since the beginning of time, yes we have. I would load goods onto his back, and we'd go the farthest of distances to get to other places. In all my travels, I've found no more splendor in my old age than being a wanderer of the wilderness, lad. Maybe you'll find that out some day, too."

Marcus just formed a glimmering smile, without reply. Zozos, guzzling intently on his food, smacked rudely,

"So old man," He started, "Just who are you, traveling out in the middle of nowhere like this?"

The man looked at Zozos sternly, and replied contentedly,

"My name is Euripides… wanderer of the wastelands and collector of weapons!"

The two were silent for a few moments, but noticed he had a large satchel on his back with weapons strapped on it, flourishing themselves menacingly. "Ergo," continued the man, laughing, "I don't use the weapons. They're just for novelty."

Zozos and Marcus just gave a slight, "ah", underneath their breaths and continued on with their meals. "Please feel free to rest," continued Euripides, "Dome and I stay up and watch the sunrise." He said this as his eyes squinted merrily, as his voice was muffled and sounded nasally blocked by his bushy mustache. Zozos and Marcus looked at each other remorsefully for their mishaps, and tiredly looked up at the stars.

Far from this location, atop a mountain ledge, three bandits looked down intently. "Hmm! Looks like we found him! Euripides! The wanderer of the wastelands! I heard his Gordox boasts considerable force! If we were to capture it, we'd be unstoppable!" said one.

"Yeah, but buwass, what if it won't listen to us?"

"Quiet down, Hummus! I didn't give you permission to talk!"

The third one slurped up his ramen volubly. "Yes, but Parsley, he does have a point. Another thing is how will we beat him? Looks like he's found a few… friends."

"Not a problem, Turmeric. It looks like their too worn out to bother us! We'll only need to deal with Euripides! We're the Spicy Threesome! Nothing can conquer us!"

Turmeric raised his eyebrow. "Well it's good to see your morale is thoroughly boosted."

"Sho' 'nuff." Said Hummus.

"Now's not a time to be pessimistic, compatriots!" said Parsley, rushing to his Zatton (STATS UNKNOWN). Hummus and Turmeric then respectively entered their Twin Horn (STATS UNKNOWN) and Geruder (STATS UNKNOWN).

Meanwhile, Zozos and Marcus lay fast asleep, and Euripides looked meditatively up at the nighttime sky, cupping his chin. He twitched his nose, which caused his mustache to brush against his lips. He heard a noise, and looked around to see what could see, but it was seemingly nothing. Again, he heard the noise, this time louder, and he got up to see what it was. He made a disturbed face, and noticed his oncoming predators, running toward him slowly. Shortly, they arrived before him, and Parsley opened his cockpit and introduced himself, "GREETINGS! I am Parsley, of the Spicy Threesome! Hand over your Gordox!"

Euripides looked at him curiously. "Why would you want my Gordox? He's just a humble old Zoid. You don't have any business here."

"Don't play with me, old man! I know of its immense power! Hummus! Turmeric! Ba—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Euripides chucked a large battle axe at him. Parsley ducked; and while this diversion was taking place, Euripides speedily hopped into his Gordox, and took the helm. He opened a comlink to the offending Zoids and said, "very well, but I'll warn you, I'm a hard nut to crack!"

With this, he galloped up to Parsley's Zoid and delivered a powerful tail-whip. Parsley's Zatton leapt out of the way, and he replied by firing his back-mounted missiles. They sped around, and loomed down on Dome. "You expect that to damage me?" exclaimed Euripides. He quickly dispatched the missiles with his 105mm high speed rail guns. But as this transpired, Turmeric approached with his Twin Horn, and rammed Dome harshly.

"Hummus! Now!" ordered Parsley exclamatorily. Hummus then fired his Geruder's 80mm large beam cannons. The energy surged forth, and struck Dome with a regal blow.

"HRRRRG!" noised Euripides, being moved backward. However, when the smoke cleared, as the three looked on with wonder in their excited faces, The Gordox still stood, and fired its AMD double-barreled beam guns at his foes, felling them systematically. The three Zoids were ground ridden, as writhing and squirming pathetically. "There, now. Give up?" said Euripides. But Parsley refused to forfeit, and he churned his Zoid over to where Zozos and Marcus lay asleep, and taunted,

"Hah, hah! If you don't fork over your Zoid, I'll kill these friends of yours!"

Euripides sat and contemplated, looked things over considerably for a few moments, and Parsley elaborated, "well?!"

Euripides sharpened his face, and said with a piercing glare, "you think I care what happens to these lowly travelers? I'm a Deva! Think things through! You failed the moment you thought you could take me! Clearly you search for power, but you must already have that power before you can take me! Now get lost, before I really get mad!"

Just then, Marcus awoke in a daze, and heard Euripides's warning. His eyes widened and his pupils retracted, as he saw the three Zoids sheepishly walking off. "W-whoa… he's scary…" Said Parsley shortly, "D-don't think this is over! We'll be back! All forces! Pull out! PULL OUT!"

"We was doin' so good, too…" Said Hummus.

"RETREAT!"

"Very well. I'll see you again some other time." Said Turmeric, following his companions. Euripides poured out of his Zoid, when he was faced by the anger-stricken Marcus.

"I think you have some explaining to do," said Marcus. Euripides sighed.

"Alright." He said, "We'll discuss it over tea. Okay?

Marcus gave a favorable motion, as bewildered as he felt.

The night grew old, as the two sat down to tea. Zozos was then awake, staring down the haggard man with apprehensive curiosity. "So, you're with the empire." Noted Marcus, "You could have just told us. Then we could have engaged battle and been done with it."

"Well let's not get too hasty…you don't know the whole story." Replied Euripides, sipping tea.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, there. We've had some… tough times." Said Zozos, looking down. Marcus looked at him crossly, and Euripides continued,

"I've lived a… long life, as you've guessed. At the latter part of it, I've come to regret my past doings. I was recruited by the Empire… I was torn apart from my own family at age sixteen. I was led to the capital of the Empire. It was the most majestic place I'd ever seen, but it was lonely, and… big. I became a soldier, a guard for the Emperor at his palace. After doing my job well, I moved up in rank and became a battalion commander of the primary forces outside of the capital. Countless lives of rebels, I had taken…."

There was a silence, as the three looked at each other blankly. "That's it?" said Zozos. Swallowing, Euripides continued,

"It was all with my Gordox, that I carried out the commands of the Emperor. I was assigned to lead battalions in raids all around the world… attacks on villages because they failed to pay proper taxes to… well, stop rebellion. One day, Dogon, the lead Deva, commanded us to… attack my own hometown. This was a place now protected by the Armada, so it was heavily guarded. I almost wanted to join the ranks of the Armada and stop the Empire from attacking. But he said he would make me a Deva. Now back then, I was lustful for power… for recognition… I thought these things would compensate for the loneliness and the depression I had in my job. So I complied; I marched out to my hometown, on one of the Andar Islands, and stormed the place. The attack went well… the rebels stood very little chance. Finally, to lower the village's morale, we did a forceful drafting of the place… all able men twenty and younger… I finally came to my own house. It was ironic that I was the one to come to my own house… as if God was telling me to stop all of this… but I didn't. I broke in, and tore my own brother from my mother's arms… they didn't recognize me; I wore a helmet customary to the Imperial forces… what happened next… my mother refused to let him go… she clang to him tenaciously... I didn't want to fight back… just leave them be and let them live peacefully, not bringing them into the militaristic and chained lifestyle that I led, but… what happened next… I reached for my gun… and aimed it at my mother… but then… my brother escaped my grasp… and shielded my mother… I shot them both, then and there… I can remember the coldness I felt in my hand, the tingling that crept up my back… the daze I was in as another soldier barged in and asked what happened… I couldn't utter a word….."

There was a silence, as Euripides looked down; his eyes darkened. "And so? What happened after that?" Said Marcus, trying to catch glimpse of Euripides's eluding eyes. Words were hard to muster from Euripides at this moment, but he finally responded,

"I-I returned home… Dogon made me into a Deva… I was disgraced with my self. I emerged from the smoke from my replacing of Dome's Zoid core, as if replacing my heart with a cold, lifeless object, cursed into living a shameful, sinful life."

He sipped more tea, feeling accomplished in his storytelling. Finally, Zozos looked at him oddly, saying, "Well? How'd you get out here?"

"I refused to really participate as a Deva after that. I felt I had no soul… I lived out a lot of my days in my new highly-respected office, but I couldn't bear the pain. I resolved I'd ask Dogon to reposition me elsewhere. I asked to work as a trade coordinator, and he looked at me strangely and complied. I was called to action from my duties afterward, but refused, so I was basically forgotten. I then just started roaming around Delpoi, trading with villagers the various wares I collected as a tradesman for the Empire, trying to make up for my past sins."

"…whoa." Said Zozos, looking at him with an amazed glance. Euripides peered on, and looked at his Gordox.

"I often wonder of the mystery of Zoids… My Gordox is no longer the one he was when I received him, but I still sense his heart beating inside his shell…"

"I'm sure it's so, Euripides." Said Marcus.

"So what about you two? What's your stories?" inquired Euripides, sipping his tea.

"Well, I'm sure we won't give you our _life_ stories, or anything, but…" said Zozos incredulously.

"We're from the Armada, as I've said before. We landed on Delpoi a short while ago, with a small force. I was partitioned to attack and subdue the east side of the capital within seventy-two hours. However, a little while ago, we were attacked…" Zozos looked at Marcus decisively and Marcus resumed, "by our own forces… my entire squad died, and only Zozos here is left. Now we're desperate, waiting for anything to come save us…"

"Hm. I see. I will do everything in my power to protect you." Assured Euripides, finishing his tea.

Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XVIII:

The Decisive Battle

In Gale Port, trouble was brewing outside the military base's entrails. "All forces report." Said the raspy voice of Axon through the communicator.

"All good, sir." Replied the second-in-command, studying his fellow units. There was a fleet of Redlers right outside Gale Port, all readying for the next assault.

"THEN WHY DID YOU _FAIL_ IN THE LAST BATTLE TO BRING THESE REBELS DOWN?! Useless!" Burst Axon, suddenly. The second-in-command stammered in reply,

"I-I don't know, sir. They attacked with full force."

"Fine, then! I didn't come here for no reason! I'll take over from here! The Imperial forces won't be felled by a wimpy, rag-tag fleet like this one! All troops follow me!"

"Y-yes, sir…"

Inside the Military base control room, lay Peterson, cringing after taking a seasoned blow from the Lieutenant. "Owww…" He groaned, worming around. He quickly straightened up, and looked before him. "What have I gotten myself into…? Did I really just do all that?" He asked himself, staring off in amazement. "I need to get help!" With this, he ran deeper down into the base, into the prison cells. Inside the base, the Lieutenant stood there nervously, surrounded by skeptical troops.

"Word has it that a Deva has arrived, sir. He'd wish to speak with you."

"W-w-w-w-WHAT? P-put him through." Was the whimpering reply. The other nodded complacently, and put Axon through. A large screen rolled down in the center of the main operations bay, and Axon's angered face appeared.

"You've gone far enough, rebel scum." He sneered.

"W-what do you intend to do to me…?" Said the Lieutenant.

"Tear your eyes out and then rip your ear drums out through your dead eye sockets."

"Eep!"

The conversation ended, and the screen rolled back into the ceiling. "Sir?" Said one of the stander-bys.

"Continue to huddle together, men! D-don't engage the enemy at all costs!" Said the Lieutenant, covering himself with his arms.

Meanwhile, in the brig, Peterson strode past the rag-clad prisoners in their cells, and eventually came to the desired one. Within it, was none other than General Zephyr! "Peterson? Where did you come from? What's going on?" She said through her broken and battered mouth, as Peterson unlocked the prison door and undid her fetters.

"I've come to save you. We're under attack from the Empire."

"Where's Tundra? Colonel Harris?" Asked Zephyr, slowly ascending from her prison. Peterson looked down regretfully.

"HHHH. Tundra took off quickly to duel one of his own soldiers… I don't know what's become of him. Harris was blamed for _your_ murder, and was taken to Seymour City to be executed. Everything's a little messed up…"

"What? _My_ murder? Why was he framed?"

"I don't know, but we need your help now. The Empire is attacking and our troops are led by a… an incompetent Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Galileo?"

"Yes."

"I figured. I don't know why that spineless coward was awarded the Lieutenant position. Let's go."

In the main operations bay, stood Galileo, shivering and quaking. "Sir, are you okay? What are your further orders?" Asked Zeg, standing worryingly by him.

"Continue the defensive formation! W-we'll surprise the enemy when he approaches… or something…"

"Good strategy." Sassed Peterson, walking in and assuming the helm.

"W-what? You're speaking out of line, s-soldier!" Said Galileo, slouching down.

"Stand down, Lieutenant!" Said Zephyr, also walking in and assuming the helm. Everyone gasped in absolute amazement, at her arrival.

"General?! I thought you were dead!" Said Galileo, with a gaping maw.

"I've thought stupider things." Said Zephyr. Everyone had a merry laugh; and now that it was established the Zephyr was still alive, she took command.

"Commander!" Yelled a soldier, gamboling in. "Our cameras have found the entire base rigged with explosives!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "We're all doomed. DOOOMED!" Cried he fitly Galileo, wringing his hand in his hair. Promptly, Peterson accosted him and punched clear in the face, knocking him out.

"I've been waiting for that." He said, standing triumphantly over him. Zephyr just glanced oddly at him, and averted her attention to the soldier with the bad tidings.

"Very well then," she said, "We'll just have to disarm them! Order all soldiers not piloting Zoids to get to the bombs and diffuse them." A lot of soldiers in the main operations bay took off, dispersing all over the base. Zephyr took a deep breath, and continued, "Alright then! Our numbers may be sparse; men, but we'll engage the enemy! All Zoid pilots! Report to your Zoids at once!"

Zeg, the only Zoid pilot there, complied, and the message was shortly ordained over the ambience. The rest of the Zoid pilots tended to the Pteras and Double Sworders. "We'll lure the enemy into the base, hold them off for awhile, and then we'll have the soldiers throw the bombs at the enemies and shoot whatever AZ rifles at them to finish them off. Then, we'll return to base and form a defensive grid and when the enemy comes to attack we'll—"

"We'll shoot them with the ZG gun."

"Precisely. We'll shoot them with the ZG gun and end the battle in the Zoids. Let's go, go, go!"

"We're receiving a message from the commander of the Imperial fleet. Put him through?" Asked a communications monitor.

"Do it," replied Zephyr, staring at the communications monitor with a firm glance. The screen rolled down, and Axon's face appeared proudly on it. "Axon!"

Axon looked at her laughingly. "General Zephyr! I'm surprised you're not dead yet!" He chuckled, as Zephyr stared at him questioningly, "from your incompetence! This should be easy on my part!"

"Bring it! The pride of the Tundra Armada and my position as a General hangs in the balance! I won't let you take the city!"

"We shall see."

Axon's face disappeared from the screen, and the screen rolled back into the ceiling once more. "Alright troops! Let's wipe that smug smile underneath Axon's mask right off his face! Pterases! Double Sworders! Begin phase one!"

Immediately, the Pterases blasted off from their original dormant state and headed toward the oncoming enemy.

Inside the base, a clandestine Imperial trooper stood enveloped in the shadows. "Got all of that, Axon?" He whispered. Over his comlink, a word of confirmation escaped Axon's lips, and the spy quickly sprang into a ventilation shaft with Ninja-like reflexes. Zephyr looked behind herself suspiciously, scanning the ground behind her for anything unusual. Finding nothing, she looked on. Peterson, however, apprehended the thought and curiously sought the possible intruder. A message from the bomb diffusers was put through:

"General Zephyr! All known bombs have been rendered obsolete. Continue with the operation?"

"Confirmed."

Outside, the Redlers approached with incredible speed. The plan was succeeding so far; as the Redlers came closer they followed the Pterases and Double Sworders as they revolved around. Finally, they were well into the base. Zephyr watched the battle with overseeing eyes, and noticed the battlefield lacked the Redler she fought in her Salamander. This struck a terrifying pang in her, and she tried to warn her troops as fast as possible, "watch out! There's—" Suddenly, Axon swooped in from behind, quickly felling all of the units in a single blow. Zephyr gritted her teeth in inclemency.

Meanwhile, Peterson chased after his supposed prey. He was led out to the outer wall of the base, the east side, where the foamy water splashed up against the rocks continuously. There was a pipe sticking out of the main hull of the base, with sewage and matter of filth pouring out into the ocean. Peterson waited for a few moments, and then heard a loud bang emanating from the inner structure of the pipe. The spy then poked his head out of the pipe and slithered up. "Hold it right there!" Said Peterson, pointing a gun at the man's face.

"You're new to the military aren't you?" Said the man, appropriating his ocular glare to his face incredulously. He jerked up, and stood contemptuously in front of Peterson.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Said Peterson, loading his pistol.

"Because if you are, you won't shoot me."

"Why?"

"You're too soft—you don't have it in you."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he said, grasping for his pistol, "but I'm inclined and emotionally prepared to shoot you. Now you, _you_ hold it right there." He pointed his pistol at Peterson, pasting an ocular expression to his likeness. Peterson closed his eyes and lowered his gun with an arrogant posture.

"Well," he said, "I'm totally inclined to shoot you. You don't even know me—if someone is with a gun, he's totally inclined to use it, in whatever way, former, or fashion, that he desires. Consider this. Two men shoot at each other in a crisis situation. They happen to shoot the guns out of each other's hands, and fear is incurred in both of them. One of them is closer to his gun than the other. But does this mean that he will be the victor? Not necessarily. Thanks to fear, the body moves faster with adrenalin. The other can use this boost of energy to obtain his gun quicker than his opposition… if the one closer one to his gun is too lazy. Also, the one closer to the gun may pick it up quicker than the one farther from his gun, be in the illusion that he's correctly aligned with his target, assures himself of victory, and misfire. As he's psyched out, the other gets his gun, aims it retro linearly at the target, and fires. Then it's over."

"Intriguing. Your point?"

"My point is the one with the disadvantage—whatever that is—is still likely to win."

"I see you've studied your crisis situations," said the main, loading his gun, "however—"

"Wrong!" Said Peterson, quickly repositioning his aim, and shooting the gun directly out of the man's hand. "You were too slow."

The man stared at Peterson for a few moments, then smiled. "Heh, heh. You've got a lot of spunk, kid. But you talk too much. Ciao!"

A War Shark emerged from the waters below, and the man leapt acrobatically from his place and landed on the War Shark's cockpit. "Oh, and by the way, you were too late. The battle plan that Zephyr made with here troops—it was bugged!" Peterson's eyes widened. "Glory to the empire!" Said the man, opening his cockpit and escaping. Peterson quickly ran back into the base to tell Zephyr.

Outside the base, Axon's troops fly over the fallen Pteras and Double Sworders triumphantly. "Bomb diffusers! Gather around the enemy and throw the bombs at the enemy Redlers!" Said Zephyr, with an unshakable courage. The bomb diffusers encircled the Redlers and clutched back, preparing the throw.

"All units! To the skies!" Said Axon, flying up high. Before they had a chance to respond, the bomb diffusers chucked their cargo, and they all rained down upon the base, critically damaging it and killing some of the soldiers. The interiors of the base were damaged, and the main operations bay caved in, with wires and circuitry hanging down and the lights impaired. Zephyr and the others, however, still remained.

"NO!" Cried Zephyr. "All arms! Aim your AZ cannons immediately!"

Complying, the AZ snipers aimed and fired at the airborne foes. They hit a couple of them, felling them in one shot. However, it was all for naught as Axon teleported and flew through the base with machine guns ablaze. The remaining AZ snipers were felled due to Axon's acute aiming techniques. Zephyr stared on in amazement, and tried to contact her soldiers, only resulting in no response. Peterson then adroitly rushed in, with an outstretched hand. "Zephyr!" He cried, approaching her desperately.

In a daze, Zephyr turned around. "Where were you? I could have used you earlier." She said, catching her breath.

"You're never going to believe this! All those orders you gave earlier; they were bugged! Axest or whatever his name is heard _all_ of it!"

Zephyr gasped in astonishment. Rupturing the silence, the communications monitor said, "General Zephyr! Axon is contacting us? Put him through?"

Zephyr closed her eyes in disappointment. "Very well," she uttered. The screen rolled down, with Axon's chuckling likeness appearing.

"I see you've found out about our little… espionage! Did you _actually_ think you could defeat me? This battle was over before it even started! A lowly General such as you defeating a Deva in prime form with a rag-tag fleet… it's totally preposterous!" He chortled. Zephyr sank in, downcast.

"Zephyr… I'm… sorry…" Said Peterson, trying to console her. Without replying, Zephyr rose and shouted,

"I'm not through yet! You may already know about it, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" Axon sneered, and retorted,

"You're right, I already _do_ know about it! Ha, ha, ha—" "Down screen." Zephyr quickly ended his chuckling by collapsing the screen back into its slot as a flab of scrap descended from the ceiling. Zephyr then leaned on the communications panel and shouted to her men with a tired, shrill cry. "Aim the ZG gun!"

The communications bay, thankfully, was still up and running, and heard her order, and prepped the ZG gun. It emerged from the base with splendor, and aimed its large, imposing barrel at the enemies. "Detonate the bomb." Snickered Axon proudly. Quickly responding, one of his men pressed a button and a bomb exploded in the place where the ZG gun was, and destroyed its entire fabric. Zephyr stood there speechless, and the communications monitor once again spoke up, interrupting the appropriate silence,

"Axon is requesting divination. Compliance?"

"Put him through." Said Zephyr scornfully, as the broken, scrapped screen rolled down once again and Axon's haughty face appeared.

"Oh, did I mention that I rigged an explosive in the ZG gun port while you WEREN'T LOOKING? Oh, I'm sorry. Useless plan, anyway. The gun only temporarily eliminates us. HA, HA, HA, HA, H—" "DOWN SCREEN!" Yelled Zephyr, overriding Axon's voice and punching the controls for the screen to go back up into the ceiling. "HHHH." Breathed the weary Zephyr, crouching down.

"Whelp, we're defeated. We'll have to yield to whatever instructions Axon has laid out for us; however grotesque they are." Peterson looked worryingly down at Zephyr, feeling helpless, and subject to the sadistic imagination of Axon.

"Alright, troops!" Exclaimed Axon, "advance! Lay waste to the base! Spare no one! And if you do, we'll take them as… prisoners."

The Redlers dove down from their lofty establishment and Axon elaborated, "consider this revenge for losing that battle before."

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

"S—" before the next soldier could comply; a missile fired from a distant place and rendered the Redler to the ground, in smoking ruin. Axon looked on in bewilderment, and much to his surprise, stood a Badox (ROBOSTRUX), standing proud over the ruined remains of the base! It prodded over to its enemies and delved its huge fist into a Redler, belting it and felling it to the ground. He did the same to the next, and the next, before they could respond. Soon, all that remained was Axon.

"All remaining troops! Retreat! RETREAT!" Cried Axon, "Oh… there are no remaining troops…" He awoke from his daze, and scurried off pathetically, like a whining dog. The Badox stood proudly over his defeated foes, and the standers by in the base hoped and prayed that the Badox was their friend. Confirming this, the pilot emerged, and it was revealed that it was Colonel Harris! Zephyr and Peterson rejoiced happily, and quickly took off to see him. They arrived at the pedestal on which he stood, after traveling over the destroyed landscape.

"Colonel Harris!" Exuberated Zephyr, "I thought you were dead!"

"Ma'am! Reporting for duty! Sorry to disappoint, ma'am!" Saluted Harris.

"No," said Zephyr, motioning him to stop, "there's no need for that… I'm the one that should be saluting you."

"Nonsense, General! You're my commanding officer!"

Zephyr turned away, somber. "I've failed as your commanding officer. I'm going back into the base… I-I expect you to be in within forty-five minutes…" She said, walking back.

"Ma'am!"

"So where'd you get this sick ride?" Said Peterson, admiring the Badox.

"PRIIIVATE! YOU will address me as SIR, ALWAYS. Do you understand me?"

Peterson was quiet for a few moments, and straightened himself, saying in a militaristic tone, "Request permission to speak! Where did you get your Zoid SIR?"

"You're getting better;" said Harris playfully, "at ease, soldier."

"Ahh, thank you… I hate that formal stuff…"

"I see. To answer your question, I… 'borrowed' this 'sick ride' from the specialists in Gale Port. They had just acquired this prototype for the Iron Kong unit from the Imperials… I needed to get back as soon as possible to stop your father, but I see I'm too late… I see the Empire took its chance to attack this place as soon as possible," said Harris, striding forward into the base. Peterson stared at him curiously, and Harris turned to him, to elaborate in a reassuring tone, "oh and by the way… your father hated all of that formal stuff, too. All he wanted to do was bark out orders." Peterson stared at him bleakly, and Harris continued, "The only reason why I was ever hard on you was… I didn't want you to become like he eventually did… so you could learn humility. Understand?"

"Understood, sir."

"Very well. I like that in a man. I see that's exactly what you've become. I'm sorry your father forced it on you so early on, but there was nothing I could do…"

"No probs."

"Hmm. Let's go back into the base, shall we?" Welcomed Harris, striding on. They walked in, as the sun rose over the pink, swirling clouds and burned an intense red…

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XIX:_

 _Results_

In the desolate deserts of Elemia, the sun washed the sands with its powerful rays, as they churned and shucked, endlessly transcending the reaches of time. One particular location, in this vacant landscape, was the Zenevas Military Base, which was choked with depression. In its environs, lay the dead carcass of Ferrel Hawkins, who was slain by the malignant Lexe. All of the Zenevas troops had vacated, abandoning their posts as their leader had departed from them. Inside one of the battered medical rooms, lay the injured Stark, whose body was torn from the vicious battle with Lexe physically and mentally. Reni, Reni's dad, Vald, and Burge had been treating and dressing his wounds as he slowly recovered. One day, the concerned Reni came in to his room, with hot towels grasped gently in her hands. She walked over to Stark, to apply her salves, when he awoke and squirmed a bit and made a grunt. "Stark?" She uttered. He squirmed a bit, and choked,

"U-u-u-uz…"

"Stark!" Said Reni, running over to him and touching him on the cheek.

Stark then rose from his slouched posse, and gave a shrill cry, "UZIEEEEEL!"

"Stark, you've got to calm down. Your wounds, they…"

Subsequently, Stark moved to get out of bed, but was halted by his crippling aches and pains. "Urrrgh…" he breathed, falling over.

"I warned you." Stark looked at her crossly, and she then left the room. Once outside, underneath the scorching sun, she was greeted by Vald and Burge.

"I take it our boy's awake?" Asked Vald worryingly. Reni looked at him with an exasperated glare.

"You could tell?" She said in a vexed tone.

"Y'could prolly heyah that from mahles away…" Remarked Burge, scratching his head. Reni looked at the building apprehensively.

"He's been through a lot… I hope he'll be okay…" She said, with her hands in a praying position.

"Ahh, the guy's pretty resilient… he can take it." Reni looked at him weirdly, and Burge reverberated,

"Wal, we've all been through a lot, missy… that gah over there… he sacrifahced his life for us…" Said Burge wisely, looking at Ferrel. Reni looked at him with a curdled brow, when her father walked into the scene.

"Man, how long do you guys plan on staying around here? I've got a job to do and I gotta take Reni home to have a _loooong_ talk." Said he commandingly.

"Didn't we already do that?" Asked Reni laxly.

"We'll stay here only until our Zoids freshen up an' Stark's well enough to pilot his, mister. Thahn we'll leave." Replied Burge informatively.

"Well okay, but I hope it's soon. We shouldn't really be out here, anyway…"

"Oh Dad, cut that crap! I already told you why I'm out here and I made it really clear!" Said Reni argumentatively, balling her fists.

"Yeah, I guess so… smoking Zoid bodies isn't exactly my idea of a good social experience."

Reni groaned and rolled her eyes, and from here the party split up from each other.

Later at night, Reni went to Stark's room to deliver some cups containing fluidal sustenance, but was surprised to not find him there. She then hurried out of the room, and went outside, and there examined her surroundings. She caught eye of Stark solemnly sitting atop a large ledge, overlooking the desert and the base. She rushed to greet him, and climbed to the top. "Nice sky, huh?" She noted, seating herself next to him.

"Mm," He mumbled aloofly. They sat for a few moments, looking up at the sky intimately, then Reni spoke up,

"So who was that guy that you fought, anyway? And why were you so angry at him?"

For a few moments, Stark shifted between looking up at the sky and slumping his head down low. "He… his name is Lexe… He destroyed my village that I lived in… he killed all of my friends… and my girlfriend, Salle… he was leading an Imperial attack…" Stark rose, placed his hands in his pockets, and looked up at the sky. "I don't know how, but… somehow I'm related to him… he captured me and tried to harvest the M energy in my body… and… now he's got Uziel."

Reni looked at him curiously but with a touch of empathy, but Stark curdled his brow fiercely and clenched his fist tightly and said, "Salle… before she died… she told me to save all the Organoids. I've GOT to hold true to that promise. And now I've GOT to save Uziel, if anything… anything at all."

"I… I see…" Said Reni, looking on.

"I've GOT to face him." Said Stark, walking on.

"Will… will we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know Reni. I would hope so, but…"

"Well… good luck then."

Stark replied not, closed his eyes, and ambled on.

The next day they all awoke bright and early, and all gathered in the center of the fortress, where Ferrel's body still lay. "We couldn't find Stark anywhere… Reni, weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Said Vald, clutching the air loosely while he squinted his eyes. Reni looked around profoundly, while biting her nails.

"I… I guess he left last night." She said gently, "to find his destiny." She said mysteriously, closing her eyes in resolve. They all looked at her in befuddlement, and, changing the subject adroitly, Burge said,

"Well, ah I finished th' Zoids last naht… I guess we're off then…"

"Do you think we helped Stark at all? I just don't feel very useful…" Commented Reni. Burge smiled at her contentedly.

"We just have ta have faith, Reni. I'm sure he appreciates us." He said.

"I guess so…"

Vald turned around and put his hands on his hips, saying, "so where to next? Are we gonna leave this dump or what?"

"You're such a louse!" Cried Reni.

"Guess that's me!" Said Vald, turning around and giving a thumbs up. Reni growled with a touch of friendliness in her eyes. Burge stared at them bleakly.

"Well if you really must know, I wanted to see my father again… have another talk with him… I never really knew too much about him, or why he wanted Organoids." Said Reni, staring at her feet.

"You're not going without me, young lady!" Promptly added Reni's dad, angrily.

"Dude, I don't even know what your name is! How pathetic is that?" Said Vald, pointing at Reni's dad.

"Garson Holoman!" Replied Reni's dad, energetically.

"Oh so that means that Reni is also Holoman! That means she's hollow!"

"You're outta line, you twit!" Said Reni, pouting amidst Vald's laughter, "but… I'd like it if you could come too…" Vald nodded his head sternly.

"I understand." He established, firmly.

"Thank you…"

"And what about you, Burge? Comin' along too?" Inquired Vald.

"Ahh, ah'm sure I'll find sum'm to do. Some new job, mebbe. Tell Tundra I quit this one, anyways." Said Burge, relaxed.

"Well okay…" Shrugged Reni, walking to the hanger bay for her Zoid.

So from there on, the four disembarked from one another, heading off on each of their respective journeys…

Back in Gale Port, the Badox stood erectly over the ruined walls and structures of the base. Within its remaining walls, were Zephyr, Colonel Harris, and Peterson had snugly made themselves at home within the rec hall, feeding themselves on various foods. They had already discussed the preceding events up to this moment, including Harris's journey there. Harris rose and circled behind Peterson, and stood back-to-back to him, as Peterson promptly cocked an eyebrow. "Peterson," he started, "I've decided to promote you to a Lieutenant. From here on out, you will replace Galileo in this military base. His incompetence in a crisis situation will be dealt with." Peterson rose, swiveled around, and straightened out.

"Thank you SIR!" Harris turned around and looked at him sharply.

"Please, Lieutenant, by all means, _at ease_." Said Harris emphatically.

"Understood, sir. Any more orders?"

"No, that will be fine. Finish your food. That's all I ask of you now. You deserve the rest."

Without further ado, Peterson sat back down and continued on his food. Harris then looked to Zephyr, gave a salute, and asked quite formally, "General MA'AM! What are your further orders?" Zephyr sighed contemptuously, and said somberly,

"I still feel like I should be taking the orders from you, Colonel…" She walked over to a window, which was shattered on the ground underneath her feet. She then grasped her upper arm with her hand and continued, "I've failed the Armada… I feel like I'm losing my esteem as a General…"

"If I may be so bold, ma'am, is losing one battle really _that_ bad?" Said Harris, following her.

"Not just one battle, Colonel," she said deeply, "but three. The last two battles we were in—one I failed miserably on and the next, well, we won, but I barely participated. People look up to me. What am I supposed to do?" Harris placed his hand on her shoulder tenderly and understandingly and said,

"You still have _my_ respect, Zephyr. I think it's all in your head," he turned around and placed his hands on his hips, looking about himself stoutly. "Besides," he said, "I've heard reports that those battles were both against Devas, General. _Devas._ It would be lucky if a whole army of ours could take one of them on."

"Hm." Breathed Zephyr shortly, looking down. But just then, a soldier rushed in and looked about in amazement.

"Colonel Harris!" He exclaimed, looking at him incredulously.

"Yes? Speak, man." Said Harris, turning to him with his fearsome glance.

"We've just heard tell of the Admiral's death!" Shouted the soldier, panicky. All were aroused with this, as their pupils diluted and retracted. A terrible gloom and fear came over the room, but intertwined with a feeling of relief and success.

Meanwhile, at the Military Base where Thaemos was being kept, the place was tainted with fear and anxiety. Within the main communications bay, toiled Thaemos at the control for the Sleeper Zoids outside Seymour City. As he did, he heard a loud ruckus outside the room, as some soldiers from within the base yelled frantically, "come out with your hands up, Thaemos! We know you're in there! You can't hide anymore!

"Oh? What have we here? Some visitors?" Said Thaemos with a serpentine smile, licking his lips.

"Alright, we're coming in!" The troops advanced, blowing the door open with some explosives. They meant to make it sound like he was surrounded by a lesion of troops, but alas, a mere five soldiers gamboled into the room, peering around with their guns aiming anxiously. The air was cold, as their breaths were seen in the form of gaseous clouds; the room was shadowy and dark, and anything could be seen as something its not. Finally, one trooper fired his firearms at a room by an enervated impulse. "Stand down!" Said the higher official, witnessing that one of his troops had already been downed by the shots, "Oh good job! Now we're down to fo-" Suddenly, a knife slit the man's throat, courtesy of Thaemos's acute aiming techniques.

"You're first," gloated Thaemos, with a cackle in his voice. The soldiers cried and jostled about in confusion, as one fired his sub-machine gun at the wall in front of him, as the other subsequently tossed a grenade in front of him, totaling the room. The troops waved their hands to circumvent the prevailing smoke, only to find fiery, smoking remains. But there were no traces of human flesh. A shadow then swooped down behind them, and slit another trooper in the upper vertebrae with a jack knife.

"Behind you." Snickered Thaemos, licking his blade. The other two soldiers quickly turned around, but before they could react, Thaemos quickly chopped them in the neck and then armed himself with a pistol; firing on both of them. "Heh, heh, heh. I guess that's it for this place," Thaemos peered around, "how pathetic. All I have next to deal with is the whole city of Seymour. No problem at all. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

The city of Seymour was a grand place indeed: one of the most technologically supreme cities in the world. It was nestled in the mountainous terrain of the Northern Continent peninsula. It was also one of the only Zoid Clan Cities still standing; but the only reason for this was because it was an Armada protectorate. Therefore, technology was far surpassing of other cities: it had flying cars, tall buildings, and a titanium alloy wall in a dome shape all around the perimeter, followed by a thick army of the most advanced Zoids, with all the most advanced weaponry. This was only the beginning of Seymour City though; it also had a dark side: underneath its entrails, lay a slummy, low-down part of it where hobos and ingrates lived; banished from the city forever. This was where the prison was, and word had gotten out the Thaemos had escaped and had conquered the entire dungeon, which caused fear to induce. The city's defense forces failed to locate the missing convict. It would soon be the night of his reckoning.

On that night, the marshal of the forces in Seymour city and the mayor gathered South Gate with a rag-tag group of Zoids. It was so because the main bulk of the defenses lied in the Sleeper Zoids outside the city. Soon, one of the marshal's troops approached him with a comlink in his hand. "Marshal! This Thaemos has contacted us via comlink! He wished to talk to you!"

"Very well," said the Marshal, "put him through." The mayor walked up to the communicator, as his fluffy mustache brushed against his lips and his belly flopped and tossed. The soldier then handed the marshal the comlink, and Thaemos's voice came through, and it was like nails across the chalk board,

"Marshal Thomas! I've heard of you. From reports, you sounded like quite a competent marshal."

"I see. Where do you get your information?"

"I have… sources… heh, heh. And as such, I believe you'll be smart enough to accept my proposition."

"Which is?"

"Okay, then. I can see you're fascinated."

"Don't try my patience."

"Heh, heh. Very entertaining. Anyway, I will explain your predicament. Now there are qualms of Sleeper Zoids outside your doorstep. I have activated them, and they are poised to attack the city."

"What? It'll never work! Our city's defense is top-notch!"

"Ahh, but you remember how advanced their arsenal is?! You won't hold a candle to that kind of magnitude! Heh, heh, heh."

"Nrrrgh…"

"Very well then. I can see you're tongue tied. Now on to my proposition. Unless you give me the recently delivered draftees that were captured by the Tundra Armada, I'll destroy the city!"

"This is madness! I can just trace this signal back to you and end this whole thing! Give yourself up! You obviously haven't thought this through properly."

"Ah, but only _I_ know the secret code to turn off the Zoids. I've hacked into all of the systems."

"Are you really willing to go all the way? You realize that I can kill you if you don't turn off the Zoids!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Why are you laughing?!"

"I don't think you realize how far I'll go for this. I'd willingly give my life for this cause. Besides, if I die, well… you don't want to _die_ , do you?"

The marshal looked ponderously at the turf for a while. "Very well. Where will we meet?"

"The business tower at fourth quadrant. Be the there in an hour. Thaemos out." The comlink turned off, and the mayor pouted woefully,

"What's to become of my city? Is it a bomb threat? Oh, please don't tell me it's a bomb threat." Thomas remained silent for a few moments, and then said with lament,

"No. Don't worry, we'll have this cleared up, mayor."

Soon, the hour passed, and sure enough, the shuttle arrived with the boys from Tempa in it. Thaemos was standing alone on the top of the business tower, smiling intently at the approaching ship. It landed on the helipad, with its tiny legs extending from its bottom side. Out came Thomas, along with the mayor, who gamboled vigorously. Thomas approached Thaemos, but Thaemos permeated him, and stood worshipping his trade-in. He walked into it, with an indifferent countenance. "I see. You've done well. Till we meet again!"

"Wait!" Cried the marshal, forming a staid expression on his face, "your part of the deal."

"Oh right," said Thaemos shortly, "here." He then pressed a switch, disarming all of the Zoids in the vicinity outside the wall. "I can see you held out your part of the deal." Thomas was silent. "Farewell." So the ship's thrusters frivolously, and then departed from the city, drifting across the nighttime sky.

"Shouldn't we fire on them?!" Interrogated the mayor, waving his arms. Thomas was motionless.

"No," he said, "that would harm the draftees." The mayor looked at him considerately, and Thomas continued confusedly, "still though," he walked about, "I wonder what it is with these draftees? What makes them so special? Tundra had just ordered for them to stay here until further orders. Who does this Thaemos guy _really_ work for?"

In a few hours, Thomas's question would be answered. On the main bay of the shuttle, sat Thaemos briskly, operating controls on the computer screen. "Main screen turn on." He said seriously, and static rustled on the screen when Kasults's face appeared with a pompous grin.

"Thaemos," he said, "I trust your mission is complete?"

"Yes," replied Thaemos, proudly, "I've infiltrated the rebels' base and discovered quite a bit. Apparently, those rebels are planning a final attack on the Imperial capital… some sort of secret weapon. I was able to gain the trust of Tundra himself and learned that he was seeking an Organoid called Ogre, so that he could put him in his Gojulas. I don't know the details, but he's pretty powerful."

"Good!" Exclaimed Kasults, "and the draftees? I trust you're delivering them as we speak?"

"Yes," started Thaemos, unsatisfied, looking behind himself, "but I still don't see the point of a small qualm of men. What help will they be?"

"You'll see. Heh, heh, heh, heh… Oh, and deliver them to Delpoi near Mt. Garugaru in the small lab near Gandar Valley. There are… things… going on there that I'm interested in."

"Well okay…"

"You've done well, Thaemos. Kasults out." The communications were severed, and Zartols's face disappeared from the monitor. Thaemos turned back around, snorted through his nose and gave a slight snarl.

"Whatta weird guy." He sneered, straightening his jacket.

Meanwhile, Gale Port, Zephyr, Peterson, and Harris were attempting the cope with the panic that ensued in thoroughfare of the base due to Tundra's death. They gathered in the main operations bay, boringly tapping their fingers waiting for someone to say something. Finally, after enormous amounts of finger-twiddling, Harris spoke up, "well, I've received insight on Tundra's recent death… it'll be held on a brig near one of the Andar islands, where Tundra had first started his enterprise." They were deadening silent for a few moments, when Zephyr said,

"I can't believe this! Tundra dead? I mean I know he was cruel, but this is too much! He was the greatest leader of the Tundra Armada! He was the _founder_ of the Tundra Armada!"

"I know Zephyr… I know…"

"He also split up the Tundra Armada." Stated Peterson, informatively.

"Good point." Added Zephyr, pointing her finger. Harris was going to say something, but before he got a chance, Zephyr rose and said resolutely, "And as such, I propose we regroup… and we'll start with Marcus. He could still be stranded out on Delpoi… alone…" she stalled, "I have to go help him…"

"But general! With all due respect, that's madness! Tundra sent his troops out there to have him killed! Also, it's infested with Imperial troops and treacherous bandits! They'll eat him alive!"

"… … …I know. I still want to go and see if I get any positives. I'll be back for the funeral with Marcus in tow. Just give me the coordinates." Replied Zephyr, storming out of the room. So it was decided then; Zephyr and the two split up from there. Zephyr's hopes were set on finding Marcus, as a deeper feeling for him than respect beated in her heart.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XX:_

Iron Kong

In the northwestern side of Europa, lied the base in the possession of Autumost. He sat in his quarters, guzzling down on choice foods and swigging iced chai rigorously. As he binged on his savory food thoroughly, a soldier came in, saluted, and said in monotone speech: "sir! We've been notified of Axon's defeat in Gale Port." He looked at him curiously, trying to catch his eyes, "any orders?" Autumost plucked a hunk of meat from his delectable chicken drumstick into his fangs, and churned it into his throat. He laughed heartily, and responded,

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" he bit another hunk, brandishing his teeth, "I see our other Deva friends our failing miserably." He put down his drumstick, licked his lips vilely, and continued, "let's pay the rebel fools a visit. I'm sure they'd be very interested in seeing our new Gorilla Warfare."

"Shall I notify the other troops?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we set out for the island west of Delpoi. I've heard of a large rebel force there. We'll give them a… demonstration of the Iron Kongs' power."

"Sir!" The soldier then left from him, and Autumost glommed his food ferociously.

On the island Autumost spoke of, the rebel forces marched vehemently across the temperate landscape. They were of Ultrasauruses, Gojulases, Seabatorases (24''), Shotgaroos (24''), and Kamakiras. They were standing by for the final assault on the Imperial capital. As the colossi rumbled slowly forward, the Iron Kong units stood at a distance. They gazed at their foes maliciously, with steady content. The pilots therein stood by, like riders of horses gleaning their steeds. Autumost's Iron Kong MKII stood at the helm, holding true to his position as leader. "Alright, forces," he said, "attack!"

Receiving Autumost's orders with enthusiasm, the troops moved their Iron Kongs toward the first line of defense: the Gojulases. They fired their ten shot self-guided rocket launchers at them, covering the Gojulases in smoke and fire. One Gojulas's hide was torn and its inners were showing, but the other two responded by firing their AMD double barreled 30mm beam cannons at the Iron Kongs, felling one, but with the other two still standing. They aimed for the next one, but one of them was squelched by an AZ Missile fired from one of the Iron Kongs. One of the shots made it through, but the Iron Kong dodged it adeptly, and fired a TVM ground-to-ground tactical missile right at the face of his adversary. The other two Gojulases recovered, and aimed whatever weapons they could at their foe, but two Iron Kongs appeared behind them, and flung their iron hammer knuckles at their likenesses, then pounded them on their backs until they were no more. The riders inside examined the carcasses of their foes carefully, then on of them stoutly notified Autumost, "Sir!" He put on a stern face, "The Gojulases have been eliminated!"

"Hm, hm, hm. I knew those new Gojulas units were all talk." Said Autumost, closing his eyes with assurance, "now onward!"

But in the distance, Autumost noticed a glimmer of hope for the rebels: the Ultrasauruses! They reared themselves for attack from afar, and aimed their 360 linear cannons at the fray, and fired with a tempest blast, scattering the imperial forces and maiming them. The Iron Kongs then lay in a sizzling stupor on the ground. "Good job, men!" Said one of the female lead Ultrasaurus pilot, "now standby for the next assault! There ought to be more of them!"

Autumost quickly responded with a start, and moved his Iron Kong toward the Ultrasauruses at high speed. The Ultrasauruses fired as much weaponry as they could at the enemy, but they were swiftly eluded by Autumost nimble reflexes. "Keep firing men!" cried the Ultrasaurus pilot, but to no avail. Then with a bounding leap, Autumost's Iron Kong sprang over to the Ultrasauruses, grasped one of their necks firmly, crunching its structure, and swung it at the other Ultrasauruses like a whip. As they crashed down on each other, grinding each other and crumbling at the force of the blow, Autumost yelled his battle cry with obnoxious pride, "SOOOORYAAAAAH!"

"NGGGGHH!" Cried the Ultrasaurus pilot, as she was having the wind knocked out of her. Then as the Ultrasauruses lie in a destroyed wreck, Autumost aimed his AZ missile launcher and fired all six of them, causing a roaring explosion, making the Ultrasauruses nothing more than rubble.

"Hm." Said Autumost, crossing his arms; then, as many Seabatorases and Kamakiras as possible got away to warn their allies of this coming horror. Autumost then glanced down at his fallen comrades, and sighed in inclemency. "HHHH. I suppose my soldiers were too weak. Oh well. A small price to pay for the rebels to see the ultimate power of my 'Gorilla Warfare'." Autumost then ambled slowly way, laughing an evil laugh, leaving his allies alone coolly.

In the deep reaches of Europa in Elemia Desert, were Vald, Garrison, and Reni, sallying forth through the deserted wasteland. Garrison was without a Zoid at the time, so he had to squeeze in with Reni, most uncomfortably. "I'm telling you, each time we've gone on this trip it's seemed longer!" Complained Reni, fussy.

"We've only been on it twice." Stated Vald complacently.

"Yeah, well…"

And after long hours of slowly festering away in the rays of the sun, they arrived at their destination: Tundra's base. "Land ho!" Sparked Garrison, drilling a hole in Reni's ears.

"A little less loud, Dad… my ears have already been damaged by the constant hum of my thrusters…" Said Reni, safely distancing herself from her father.

"Oh, sorry." But much to Reni's dismay, Vald's jubilant voice burst through her communicator with glee,

"YIPPEEE!" ….with a scalding effect.

"VAAAALD! Geez, you guys are both the same!" Said Reni fitfully.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" Said Vald listlessly, with his goofy face appearing on the monitor.

"Never mind…"

So soon they hustled into the large base, as the large mouth-like door opened. They exited their Zoids and soon reclined in their rooms. "Wait! I don't have a room!" Said Vald, halfway from departing from the others.

"You don't count, Vald!" Said Reni, sticking out her tongue.

"You're cute when you're teasing!" Noted Vald happily. Reni's face flushed, when her father came up with a solution,

"You'll just have to make due. That Stark guy's room is now empty."

"But he's creepy! How do you suppose I'll sleep in there?!" Ignoring him, the other two indifferently shuffled away, with their backs thoroughly turned to Vald. "Ahhh… Oh, well…"

The other two arrived at Reni's room shortly. "I hope you haven't been up to no good in this place, young lady! I trust that fine gentleman over there but I don't know about anyone else!" Said Garrison parentally.

"I can take care of myself, Dad! You can trust me!" Said Reni, expanding the length of her mouth. She entered her room, and crashed on her bed, and held up her hand. She looked ponderously at it, rubricated her thoughts for a few moments, and looked at her father, as her hair locks flopped down her face. "Still though," she started, "you must have wondered what my real father was like, huh?"

"Not even once!" Said Garrison gruffly, snorting and turning his head, "your father must have been a very irresponsible man, abandoning you like that!"

"Then you _have_ thought about him then?" Reni's father stalled, then said softly,

"How could I not, Reni? He's a very important man…" he closed his eyes, and continued, "but I think about you a lot more. Ever since I found you on that island in the Daras Archipelago I knew I had to take you in… I didn't want you to be subject to poverty your father planned to put you in… but now that you're chasing after him, it just doesn't seem like you're grateful."

"I… see, Dad… I'm sorry… but it's not like that at all…" After a few moments of heartfelt silence, Vald dashed into the room, full of energy.

"You guys are never gonna believe this!" He said ecstatically.

"What? What is it, Vald?" Said Reni, rising.

"I just went to the communications room, talked to an Armada official and… and…"

"Yes?"

"He's dead! Tundra's dead!" At this, Reni's and Garrison's eyes widened and their attention spurred. A small tear glistened in Reni's eyes, as she sat there in agony.

In the far reaches of Delpoi, across the white sand dunes and the strange, wild climate, was Zephyr's shuttle, flying over the rich expanse. She sat at the helm of the ship apprehensively, tapping her foot and looking out the main window anxiously. One of her crewmates said fearfully, "Ma'am, we're entering Imperial territory! Keep looking?"

"By all means, shipman. I know Marcus's signal is around here somewhere… It's got to be." Replied Zephyr worriedly.

"Very well."

In the deeper reaches of Delpoi, some two-hundred kilometers from Zephyr's point, were indeed Marcus and Zozos, being kept safely under the wing of Euripides. While Marcus's communications bay was at work, to possibly shine a ray of hope on them and catch the attention of other forces of the Armada, they discussed military matters with Euripides. "So you're saying you'll tell us a good route into the Imperial Capital, old man?" Said Zozos, pointing his saucy fork at Euripides. Marcus glanced at him crossly, with a curdled brow, as Euripides closed his eyes and replied,

"Yes. As far as I remember, there's a weak point on the walls of the 23rd gate. It's entered by the northeast side. I'd suggest landing at Estrella Port and then go straight diagonally down." Zozos nodded his head energetically while jostling his hunk of sausage in his mouth.

"Thank you for all you've done, Mr. Euripides… we can't thank you enough." Said Marcus, as Euripides poked at the cheery fire.

"No problem. Just friends helping out friends. I hope you'll succeed." Marcus looked thoughtfully at powdery sand, considering the difference between the Armada and the Empire. At this point, he really couldn't discern them. With this, he didn't even know if he wanted to succeed.

"Something the matter, Marcus?" Said Zozos jovially. Marcus rose stoutly, and said distantly,

"Nothing. I'm going to go check on the communications."

Zozos stared wonderingly, and asked Euripides shortly, "What's got his go?"

Euripides made a wise smile, and said approvingly, "ahh. I see he's gotten tired of war… I remember when I went through that stage. It was the happiest stage in my life. Quite a transition, it was."

"Oh."

Marcus arrived at the communications bay, after climbing the tall hull of his Zoid. He fiddled with the controls, and soon noticed a fizzle being picked up by the radar. With surprise, he ejected out of the bay and scurried down the leg of his Zoid, ran out to the others, and warned them, "We've got company!"

Zozos rose with a dismembered face. "Where? What are we fighting?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know! Just get to your Zoid!"

"Roger." Swiftly, Zozos ran off to his Command Wolf.

"Euripides? Are you joining?" Euripides looked regretfully at the crackling fire.

"I suppose." He said dejectedly. The three, inside of their Zoids, then trudged forward, and aimed their weapons skyward. Soon, a ship started to take shape, and it slowly increased in size.

"Take aim!" Said Marcus intensely. It got larger, and as Marcus caught eye of the Tundra Armada insignia branded on its flank, his heart burned with rage. He remembered his friends… Melk… Trowa… Teal… Greg… Zeon… and he balled his fist with rage. Zozos quickly complied with closely matched zeal, tightening his lower lip and breathing in like a bull. "FI-" but just as Marcus gave the order; a figure emerged from the ship. It was a figure that was refreshingly familiar to him—one that soothed his troubled heart and filled it with a feeling of warmth—Zephyr. Zozos recognized it too, and quickly lowered his firearms. The shuttle shortly landed, with Zephyr pouring out of it with excited love and emotion, running a mad dash to see Marcus. Marcus did the same for his Zoid, and fleeted over to see Zephyr. They approached each other, straightening themselves out. They looked at each other strangely, chuckled, and then stared an ocular stare. They came nearer to each other, with this interaction swiftly converting into a loving hug. They grasped each other firmly, pouring out a strong emotion that was felt in them ever since they met each other, and was resparked dynamically during this fateful reunion. Zozos and Euripides stared on in speechless wonder and amazement, wondering what to make of this outbreak of romance. Finding nothing to say, they simply stared on more.

Meanwhile, in Tundra's base in Elemia desert, Reni, Garrison, and Vald didn't know what to make of Tundra's death; just like the rebels situated at Gale Port. They were situated in the base's kitchen, each chowing down on some food. Reni was especially moved by his recent fatality, as she stood against a wall with her fist against it contemplatively. After a few moments, she swiveled around resolutely, and started, "well," she raised her cackling voice, "we can't just stand around! I've… we've got to get to him somehow… I feel… it's not too late to make ends meet." Vald stuffed his face a little, and raised a finger matter-of-factly.

"Well Reni," he started, "I've received information that the funeral is tomorrow... burial at sea at a brig near one of the Andar Islands… so unless you're planning to swim down and talk to a guy who's already dead, I'd suggest you rethink things a little." Reni lowered her head hopelessly, and said in a down tone,

"Yeah I guess we can't get there early enough, huh?"

"You got it."

"Hey! You don't care about this at all, do you?"

"Well the guy sounded like a jerk for abandoning you and all. I can't imagine why'd you want to see him, but I'm with you all the way, baby." Vald gave a wise guy look at Reni, and they stared at each other oddly for a few moments, when Garrison was noticed to be standing at the topmost part of the room, as he started a jolly laugh. His belly shook, and he spread his arms out as his laugh got more and more maniacal. Vald and Reni stood by indifferently, plucking phlegm from their nostrils. "What's wrong with him?" Still laughing.

"Maybe he's gone insane." Still laughing.

"Think we should do something?" Still laughing.

"Nah, we should just let him take his own sweet time." Still laughing.

"Really? Think so?" Still laughing.

"Man he's _still laughing_." Still laughing. They stared in interrogative incredibility, as he finally died down.

"THE PERFECT SOLUTION!" He boasted, turning to them, "THIS THING CAN FLY! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Is it _really_ that funny?" Said Reni, noticing Vald was chuckling uncontrollably, slapping his knee in merriment. "Eh… Never mind… It seems I'm outnumbered here."

"But isn't it GREAT?" Reni quickly phrased without stalling,

"Yeah! But… how'd you know that?"

"Heh, heh, heh. I did some research on this base before I came. Don't ask me how it's aerodynamic, considering this place it just a block, but…" he caught his breath, "but right! Let's be off to the bridge straight away!"

"Right! Vald, stop laughing and come on!" Vald desisted his chuckling and knee slapping, rose and followed them hastily. They passed through the corridors speedily to reach the upper areas of the base. It was there that they located an offset room with the words 'OPERATION' engraved above the doors. They sundered in through the flapping doors, and quickly took to the controls. "How do you work these things? It doesn't look like it's been used in years…" Reni's father snickered.

"Heh! I used to pilot ferry ships all over the world! This'll be a breeze for me!" He said, acing the levers, switches and notches with ease. Shortly, the large behemoth structure lifted off the ground it for long sat on, and was soon airborne. Dust scattered and powdered off of its bulky hide, as thrusters appeared on its posterior. They blasted ferociously, quivering the air around them. It then cinematically took off, into the deep blue and tan scenery.

Meanwhile, also in Elemia Desert, was Stark, in the midst of a huge sandstorm, as was the climate in his location. He braved it, clawing his way through, trying to survive. He would avenge his friends. He _would_ save Uziel. As he slowly fainted due to strain, he gritted his teeth in desperado. He would not give up. But soon, he would find something that he never imagined possible. A place very familiar to him… a place that he wished he'd never lost but that he'd never even lost in the first place… a place that could very well be identified as home.

 _Zoids Battle Saga Chapter XXI_

Salle

In a peaceful village five-hundred kilometers east of Protos, was beautiful scenery, serenity, and lush grass. This village was nestled under the shadows of the Gilges Mountains, which symbolized nature protecting this pinnacle of happiness. Few times has the shadow of war cast its blackness over this place. At this particular moment in time, villagers walked about on its brick floor, with large baskets balanced on the heads of women, children playing happily with each other, and men enjoying hearty laughs as they throng about. At one certain conclave, a group of men huddled together at a shop called Gerge's Joint, and conversed about recent events. "Hey, heard about that weird guy that was found at the edge of town? Pretty unusual…" Said one.

"Yeah, stuff like that hasn't happened in years…" Said the other.

"He was found with a lone Guysack… the guy seemed pretty enraged…"

"Looked like he had been wandering for hours… Can a guy survive that long without food?"

"Apparently… he must have had a will of steel." The other turned to Gerge, who was scrubbing dishes with a stern face.

"Hey Gerge! What do you think of all this?" Gerge closed his eyes.

"That Guysack," he said, solemnly, "it looks familiar." The two looked at Gerge wonderingly, and then to each other, catching glimpse of their shared surprise. This was odd for Gerge; he was usually silent, but never as disturbed as this. He always went about his work unassumingly and prudently; and despite his brawny exterior, he was a very wise man. However, this recent discovery spooked him… but not in a way that he was afraid, but in a way that made him happy and reminded him of older times. The two customers soon departed from his presence, as he continued his dish-washing.

In another part of town, a man was walking about jovially, enjoying the daylight. He had a fancy of talking to himself when he was in a good mood, and on this afternoon he was in an especially good one and was about to gorge on some food he had recently 'purchased'. He had a long nose, and flowing, red hair; he wore checkered, patched pants and a torn jacket. He sat down, praising, "ah, what a beautiful day!" He looked about himself. "And beautiful women! I couldn't be happier." He then plucked a doe knot out of his bag and began his feast, with rejoicing noises blurting out as he gobbled them. Then, a large cloaked man with a bandana and sunglasses approached him and held out his hand.

"Royal! You have been stealing again! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhh… I was hungry, maybe?"

"Thief! Cretin! After him!" Then, two other men that looked just like him gamboled after the already fleeting Royal, who was nimble on his feet.

In another part of town, was a homey little house ornamented with flowers and cute little trinkets. Within it were tapestries and scarves embroidered with wild and artsy designs. Also, there lived a woman there; quite content with life and always going about things cheerily. At this moment, she was tending to Stark, who was the 'wounded wanderer', who lay deathly asleep in her bed. She went into the bathroom with towels clasped in her hands, wetted them with water, and applied them to Stark's wounds gently, while humming a sweet little song. She looked worriedly at the fallen Stark, with a curdled brow. After finishing her appointed task, she wisped into the other room like a fairy.

A green field; red, yellow, and blue flowers blossoming; and an ethereal woman fading away, from a desperate man's grasp: she uttered those eerie, familiar words again, into the man's ear, as her remaining form faded away and turned into fluttering butterflies. The man ran through the green, grassy fields, after the butterflies, yelling, "Salle!" He upped his pace, and yelled louder with a quivering voice, "Salle!" He fell over some reeds, and outstretched his hand, crying, "SALLE!" Just then, Stark woke up, finding himself sitting up in bed, clutching his covers tightly. It was another dream. Just then, the woman walked in, with a quaint little platter with tea on it in her hands. She looked around confusedly, putting the platter down, and answered,

"Yes?" Stark looked about himself. He raised his eyebrow, and said in a low tone,

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?..." The woman giggled shortly, putting her hand on her mouth, and continued,

"Well you just yelled my name, silly. What else would I mean? Oh and you're back in Cid Village, Stark." Stark's pupils retracted, gasping faintly. He pointed to the woman crookedly, and uttered in a distant tone,

"You're… you're… Salle…" Salle looked at him with concerned yet calm face.

"Well of course I am." She said surely, sitting on the bed beside him. He neared toward her, and fell on her, sprawling his arms around her. He held her firmly, as tears ran down his face.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He said sobbingly. Salle moved her arms slowly up, and touched the top of Stark's head as he shook and trembled. Whilst this emotional transaction was transpiring, there was a tumultuous bang on the front door. Salle looked to it bravely, and motioned Stark to let go of her.

"I've got to see who that is." She said, as Stark released her. She slowly moved away from him, with her eyes fixed on his, and strode over to the door. "I'll be right back," she said simply, as Stark sat in a daze. She opened the door, revealing Royal standing meekly outside, with his arms filled with baggage.

"Umm…" he started, humbly, "could you…" Salle rolled her eyes.

"Yes?" Royal looked behind himself, as Salle peered out the door. Soon, the cloaked men, now brandishing spears, jogged over, looking gravely at Royal. "Eh… not this again!"

"Sorry!"

One of the guards restrained Royal with stiff hands, and the other pointed his spear at him. "You're not getting away this time!" Said one.

"Now come along quietly so you can do your time." Said the other, gnashing his teeth at him. Salle sighed, and held out some currency.

"Must we go through this _every_ time?" She groaned, "now here. This should pay the fee. Now leave us in peace." One of the guards took the money out of her hand confusedly, as the other released Royal. They then commenced ambling back the way they came, vaguely. Royal sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Salle." He said apologetically.

"No problem, but you really have to get _yourself_ out of these things." Royal looked at his feet sadly, as Salle continued with renewed enthusiasm, "But anyway… Stark's awake now." The two moved in quietly, and shut the door behind them.

"Really? How's our boy doing?" Said Royal, raising his eyebrow. Salle looked worriedly at the room where Stark was, biting her nail.

"HHHH. I don't know. He seemed a little… out of it. He was so happy to see me, that he hugged me really tightly… I mean that's okay, but…"

"Yes?"

"He seemed to think we were all dead… or at least me, anyway."

"Weird." They stalled for a few moments, looking downcast.

"Alright, well let's go see him…"

"Yeah." They then entered into the room, noticing the subdued Stark, staring off into space. "H-hey, Stark, old guy! How're we doing?" Stark veered slowly around, and Royal caught his glance; he then bolted from his spot while exuberating joyfully,

"ROYAL!"

"Oh no, he's not going to hug me t-" Before Royal could finish; he was overpowered by Stark's arms.

"Royal! Thank goodness, I thought you were all dead!" Royal slowly creaked his bony arm upward, and gave the tantalized Salle a thumbs up.

"G-good going Salle! Looks like your guess was right on the money!" Said Royal, engulfed by Stark's bosom.

"Y-yeah…" Said Salle, distantly. Stark let go of Royal, sniffing.

"Salle? Aren't you happy to see me?" Said Stark, unsurely.

"Well sure, it's been six years and all, and I _was_ worried about you, but…"

"But what? Tell me!"

"Isn't this a bit much?" Stark hesitated, and sharpened his glance.

"No. After that big fire, I would think we'd all be worried about each other. Even think of each other as dead!" He said indefinitely.

"What are you talking about?" Queried Royal, unknowingly. Stark backed up, and shook his head. He revolved around, furling his hair maniacally.

"It's all wrong… this is all wrong! Maybe Lexe was right…" Cried Stark, wringing his hair thoroughly. Royal put his hand on Stark's shoulder, and said in a considerate tone,

"It's all _right_ , Stark. This village is still here, and we're all still alive." Stark shunned Royal, and rushed to the door. He opened it promptly, finding people thronging about, and the buildings still standing. He shut the door, and leaned up against it with his back, letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes, saying,

"I just don't think I can bring myself to believe this." Royal and Salle stared at him silently, and Salle snapped her finger and said victoriously,

"Hey! Maybe he's talking about that Imperial drafting that happened here six years ago!" They both looked at her doubtfully. Stark turned his head away, and asked,

"Would you care to enlighten me on that?"

"Well, some Imperial troops came and forcefully took some people from their homes to be soldiers for the Empire, including Zach… they didn't exactly burn down the village or anything, but…" Stark looked at her positively, and Royal elaborated,

"Yeah, that was the day you left. You said there was a man among them you had to settle a score with." Stark stared at him wonderingly, with fire in his eyes.

"What was this man's name?" Salle walked up to him, in transit to the other room.

"You never told us," she said, entering the other room, "you were always mysterious like that."

"I see…" Stark said, closing his eyes again. Salle walked back into the room, with a basket in toe. She put the towels in the basket, as Stark said quietly with gloomy eyes, "How many others are here? Other than Zach, I mean." Royal held his hand, starting to count.

"Well let's see… there's me, Salle, Gerge and Velvette; that is, if you can remember us. It sounds like you have some repressed memory there, chief." He said. Salle started walking back to the other room, with the neatly folded towels in the basket.

"Where's Uziel?" She said, as she hustled. Stark made an ever gloomier face, saying,

"I don't know… that… man… took him from me. I think he was the same man that I chased after before… by now though, I can't be sure of anything. I thought he killed you all…"

"Luckily not." Exclaimed Royal, leaning against the wall. Stark nodded his head, as Salle started making the bed saying,

"Yes, the Empire has taken a lot from us all. We all hate if for different reasons, but you seemed the most offended… at least at that one particular soldier. It was enough for you to chase after them."

"Mm." Confirmed Stark, turning around, "I think I'm going to go see how things are in the village; although it's probably only going to make me even more confused…"

"Okay." Said Salle, acceptingly.

"Go ahead!" Invited Royal. Stark then shut the door, leaving abruptly. Royal stalled for a few moments, and a bleak silence covered the room, as Salle bustled about, fixing the bed. Royal raised his hand, and said in a jesting tone, "Zach mattered?" Salle just looked at him crossly, shaking her head, as Royal snickered slyly.

Stark wondered to and fro in the village, amidst the villagers. He looked about himself, with a distant expression. _How long has it been? Only six years? It feels longer than that… I thought I had lived here most of my life, and then took off on my journey when Salle told me to save all the Organoids…_ He thought, with a cloudy mind. Suddenly, before he could think anymore, a heavy-set lady with a basket of scrumptious looking cookies accosted him. "Some cookies?" She offered, as she squinted her eyes.

"Sure." Answered Stark, taking one.

"Hey, don't I know you from some where?" She said, curiously. Stark started moving on, and with his back turned to her, he said,

"Maybe…" as he ate the cookies in nibbles. Soon, he arrived at Gerge's stand. He peered around, with memories spurred inside his mind. "Hey, don't I know this place?" He said, looking about. Before he could get a chance to do anything, Gerge sprang up and punched him, aiming straight at his face.

"SEYAAAA!" He said, furiously. Stark eluded him though, by blocking his strike with his hand.

"What was the point of that?" Questioned Stark, tilting his head. Gerge drew back, slumped down, and began laughing merrily. "Hm?"

"I knew it! It was you! No one could block my attacks as well as you can!" Laughed Gerge, shaking his belly. He rose, and smiled at Stark. "I'm glad to see you again, Stark."

"I guess you always had a strange way of showing your affection, Gerge." Said Stark, startled.

"It's alright," said Gerge, going back into his stand, "I'll give you a loaf of bread in exchange for my antics." Stark raised an eyebrow, as Gerge returned and gave him a wholesome loaf of bread.

"Man, people keep giving me things." Said Stark, taking the bread.

"Well welcome to Cid Village!" Said Gerge, smiling, "It's good to have you back!"

Stark looked oddly at Gerge, and made his way down the street. "And you might want to check Velvette's house! She's cookin' up something special for your Zoid!" Yelled Gerge to Stark, walking away.

"Velvette…" Said Stark quietly, ponderously. He finished his cookie, and ventured forth on to Velvette's house.

Velvette's house: it was a quaint little article at the northeast end of town; it was fenced in by a hard-wooded fence and the entire perimeter thereof was overgrown with grass and roses. The inside of the fence was a romantic environment, as it was decorated with more roses and had pair trees spreading their leaves all around, and there were pools of water that trickled with an enchanting noise. There was a dark side to this place, however: all around there were gargoyles guarding the place, pouring water into the pools, overseeing from the verandah, and large ones standing in frozen poses on the lawn. Stark stumbled clumsily around the lawn, tripping over all of the decorations. "Man, Velvette seems pretty weird… was she always like this?" He said to himself, scratching his head. He arrived at the front door. The house itself was rather big, but built with the same rudimental wood that was used for the fence. He approached the front door hesitantly, and raised his arm to knock on it, but before he could, the door flung open, and he was confronted by a feisty woman, who inspected him frantically from head to toe. She wore glasses, a long blue dress, and a black vest. She had black, long hair, and was a tad wrinkled. She looked around questioningly, and then rushed into the room, beckoning Stark to follow.

"Come! Follow me. I've got something to show you." She said, disappearing into the house. Stark stood there wordlessly for a few moments, and then followed her with a sterner face. He went into the house, and looking about himself, he saw many unfinished projects, such as robots, computers, motors, and things like that sprawled on the cheaply constructed furnishings. He followed her deeper into her lair, where they finally came to a large room with a high ceiling, and a large door that opened out into the town.

"This your garage?" Jested Stark, rumpling his brow at Velvette. Velvette paid no heed, and switched on the lights, which illuminated the entire premises such that a huge blanketed object could be made out. She hurried around the outsides of the object, and yanked on the blanket, till it soon slipped off fluffed upon the ground. Stark's Guysack stood supreme! It brandished new weapons, such as missiles attached to its sides, a large cannon on its back, some thrusters installed on its side, and an improved laser gun on its tail.

"Behold!" Said Velvette, "your new and _improved_ Guysack!" Stark raised his eyebrow, and walked around the Zoid, feeling its finely polished legs.

"I see…" Said Stark, bedazzled, "so this is how you get the kinda cash to buy all that stuff on your lawn." Velvette looked at Stark wildly, and looked away, shaking her head.

"No," she said, walking over to a tool table, "with this money I buy my books. Don't you remember?" Stark looked downcast.

"I…" he started, "I guess it's been… a long time." Velvette smiled.

"I suppose I lose track of time, too." She said.

"Yeah…" Said Stark, passively, "hey! Did you do all of that while I was out? I'm impressed." Velvette looked at him with a conniving grin, as light shined brilliantly on her glasses.

"Heh, heh, heh…" She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Did I?! I did it in _one day_! Be more impressed! Ha, ha, ha!" Stark stared at her in disbelief.

"Whoa…" Said Stark, awe-stricken. They were silent for several minutes, as Velvette toiled away and Stark looked at his Zoid with intent. He looked at Velvette thoughtfully, and asked, "so… how many books _do_ you own?"

"Five-thousand two-hundred and eighty three. I counted." Said Velvette proudly.

"Wow. That many?" Said Stark, stupefied. Velvette put down her tools and closed her eyes.

"Yes, well… those are all the books I've bought for the year… When I'm finished, I turn them into the library and start on the next batch." Replied she. Stark was dumbfounded, so he stared at her bleakly for a few moments.

"'Batch'?" He asked interrogatively. Velvette looked at him decisively.

"Yes. Batch. Probably around the same number as the last year." She said exasperatedly.

"Whoa, sorry for asking!" Said Stark, holding up his hands in innocence, "hey… um… should I have known that already?" Velvette was already at the other side of the room, tending to some parts, humming. "Oh…" There was another long, bleak silence about the place, until Stark spoke up, "so… do you have to go outta town for all of those books? I mean, where do you get them in a small town like this?" Velvette looked up, with a bewildered face.

"What books? Where?" She asked demandingly.

"Oh… Never mind." Velvette resumed her work with a grunt. Stark then walked towards his Zoid, deeming it time to leave.

"Whelp, I'll be going now, it seems." He said, leaping into the cockpit. "Good bye, (if you're paying any attention)…" Said Stark, operating the controls. Velvette noticed that he was leaving and quickly rushed towards him as he started moving.

"Wait!" She said, huffing. She cried out once more, and Stark opened the cockpit. He looked out in wonderment, and she added, putting up her finger, "I've got another surprise for you!" Stark raised an eyebrow, as she continued, "come!" She motioned him to follow again, and he came out of his Zoid, ambling after her. They arrived back into the house, streaming up the staircases, amidst the broken and half-finished machinery lying about. They got to her room, which was accordingly stuffed with books. Stark peered at them, noticing all sorts of genres, the likes of which were sci-fi, horror, romance, and even technician and engineering books. Velvette rustled through some baggage, and eventually stumbled upon a long, black trench coat, with a dragon emblem branded on its back. "There!" She said, victoriously. She handed it to Stark. "Here. I made it myself." She quickly let it go, and it was quickly snatched up by Stark. She then came to a dresser, and she picked up a pair of orange, ovular sunglasses from its surface. "Here!" She said, handing them to Stark. He looked at them curiously.

"Okay…" He said, "but why…?"

"They'll make you look cool!"

"Alright… then…" He slipped on the jacket, and put on the sunglasses. He peered in the mirror on the door of her room, and was impressed. "Ha… I guess they do look cool. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Stark looked nervous.

"Well, I think I ought to-" He started, as Velvette interrupted,

"Go? I'll follow you out the door."

They arrived back in the garage, wherein Stark entered his Zoid and started off. "You know…" Started Velvette, "I _do_ go out of town for my books. Sometimes even into the city."

"Oh," said Stark, turning around in the cockpit, "should I have already known that?"

"No. I started getting into books more when you left," said Velvette, "was your time here _really_ not that important?"

"Well that's not it… it's just…" said Stark tensely, "I can't remember anything… Something must've… happened…"

"I see." Stark turned around, fastened his seat belts, and put on his sunglasses.

"Oh, and Velvette," he said, catching her attention, "thanks for… well, you know, everything."

"You're welcome." Said Velvette, smiling oddly, as Stark closed the hatch. She called out, "good luck, Stark!" as he commenced his way out. She scrambled to a lever, which opened the 'garage door', and Stark slowly made his way out. Soon, he was out in the clear, crisp daylight, surrounded by the beautiful day.


End file.
